Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II
by AlexMRC
Summary: Los Jeagers van ganando la confianza del mundo mientras NERV y los EVAS la pierden. Reencuentros y situaciones inesperadas llevan a los Elegidos a la desesperación. CAP 7 UP. Crossover cap 2 UP.
1. Lo que cargas en tu corazón

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 1: Lo que cargas en tu corazón

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

 **No soy bueno escribiendo Lemon, pero lo intentaré.**

* * *

Lo que cargas en tu corazón

En un vacío oscuro, ambos enamorados se mantenían abrazados mientras observaban los pensamientos, recuerdos, anhelos, deseos del otro, la sincronización entre ambos los llevó a tal grado que sus mentes se enlazaron.

No había nada que ocultar ni recuerdo que no hayan visto, desde la infancia de Alex sin su padre, hasta el hecho de saber que Rei era una clon.

En un principio se sintió mal por eso, al saber que su amada era obra del trabajo de un grupo de malas personas, pero ver el resto de recuerdos le hizo ver que ella no tenía idea de eso, no tenía maldad en su corazón, su amor pudo más que su dolor.

No fue lo contrario que con Rei, al ver los recuerdos de Alex, su difícil infancia, la guerra civil que hubo en México por los recursos y alimentos, además que él quedó enfrascado en los enfrentamientos, su duro entrenamiento y su novia que tuvo en el ejército.

Esa joven de pelo castaño y de ojos verdes, ver cómo lo conquistó y luego cómo le rompió el corazón ese día fatídico en el que supo que tenía que ir a NERV México.

Esa chica siempre estuvo en contra de la ley, de alguna u otra forma, eso la molestó además de lastimarlo diciéndole que iría a pelear de lado de los rebeldes, Alex siempre fue recto y siguió los principios de la ley; saber que la chica a la que amó era una asesina lo hizo renunciar a sus sentimientos por ella, fue tiempo después que fue a Japón para ser piloto de un EVA, nunca le atrajo la idea, pero la situación era crítica y si no tomaba las riendas todo acabaría.

Saber que era amado por Rei lo hizo sentir una gran felicidad, al igual que la peliazul saber que tenía el amor de Alex.

En un principio su atención pasó del comandante a Shinji, pero el tercer elegido mostraba cierta indiferencia a causa de la pelirroja que llegó algún tiempo después para que luego su edificio donde vivía se derrumbó.

Cuando estuvo viviendo con Alex él hizo sentirla especial y única, a pesar de que ella seguía con la idea de ser reemplazada y Alex seguía determinado en que no era así.

Su esfuerzo no fue en vano, empezó por ganarse su afecto y finalmente su amor, al igual que ella se enamoró, finalmente estaba a su lado, nada podía salir mal, hasta que salieran de ahí.

Se preguntaba cómo estarían las cosas allá afuera, en serio que tenía ganas de vivir, vivir para sí misma y para él.

-XXXXX-

-ya pasamos dos semanas investigando, no hemos obtenido buenos resultados, cada simulación termina en catástrofe y a pesar de que las cosas con los EVAs han ido bien esto no me convence- decía Ritsuko, la nueva sub comandante de NERV, explicando la situación a Misato.

-debemos seguir trabajando, definitivamente necesitamos sacar a Alex y a Rei de ese EVA- dijo la ahora comandante Katsuragi, quien al tener un puesto debajo de Fuyutsuki tuvo que tomar la rienda de NERV cuando supieron que los comandantes estaban muertos.

Este suceso permitió que NERV se ganara la confianza de la ONU pues nunca llegaron a confiar en Gendo Ikari.

Fue así que se anexaron a la ONU y ahora trabajarían en operaciones de rescate a través de Japón.

Cosa que no terminó de convencer a otros pilotos EVA, quienes tenían la idea de que pasarían de Héroes a bomberos.

No sonaba tan mala la idea, así que en trabajos difíciles ellos se encargarían de salvar incendios, derrumbes o explosiones o bajar gatos de árboles, divertido, claro. –si no los sacamos no sabemos que podría pasar, sub-comandante, siga trabajando –.

-Sí comandante –dijo Ritsuko siguiendo con sus cálculos, se notaba que la mayoría estaban más alegres sin el comandante, ese despiadado hombre ya no los torturaría más en su vida con su mano firme y despiadada.

* * *

Desde hace tiempo que la pareja de pilotos Ikari y Langley se ha vuelto la más comentada, envidiada y perseguida en el instituto Marduk, ambos pilotos se daban mucho cariño.

Enla intimidad, eso era un tema distinto del que nadie sabía nada, pero realmente insistían en saber, pero quien llegaba para preguntar eso terminaba con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo con un golpe que dejaría marca. Pero por dentro ambos pilotos morían por sentir el cuerpo del otro, no podían evitarlo, no les bastaba con dormir abrazados juntos, estaban muriendo por dentro.

Ambos al salir del colegio se miraron de una forma especial. Era hora de demostrar aquello que se dijeron, que se amaban y que uno no sería nada sin el otro, ya lo sabían. Pero necesitaban demostrarlo, caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano hasta que estuvieron en casa.

-¿estás cansado amor? –preguntó una traviesa pelirroja mientras caminaba junto a su novio llegando al departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi, perdón, Comandante Katsuragi.

-no linda, no estoy nada cansado -respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-y… si… ¿nos cansamos? –preguntó Asuka con sonrisa seductora mirando a su amado de una forma especial.

Cuando Shinji y Asuka llegaron al departamento y vieron que no estaba Misato en casa pues dejó una nota señalando que llagaría al día siguiente por cuestiones de trabajo, una vez dentro ambos se miraron sintiendo un ardor en cierta parte íntima, sin más que decir pues sus miradas lo decían todo fueron al cuarto de Shinji para empezar a regalarse cariño.

Los besos pasaron a las caricias, Asuka acariciaba la espalda de Shinji y este los hombros de Asuka, ambos acabaron encima de la cama, fue entonces que las caricias se volvieron más agresivas y apasionadas, se besaban en el cuello y Asuka daba de vez en cuando mordidas traviesas, el calor fue aumentando hasta que la ropa pareció un estorbo.

En la habitación del tercer elegido se desparramaba la ropa, por un lado volaba una camisa, luego una blusa, un pantalón, una falda, dos pares de calcetines, un sostén y unas bragas, mientras que las sábanas eran testigos de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Shinji fue estimulando los pechos de Asuka arrancando algunos gemidos de la pelirroja, mientras que se abalanzaban uno a otro hasta quedar completamente unidos, en cuerpo y alma, Shinji se movía salvajemente mientras entraba y salía de su amada pelirroja entregándose amor, así se llevaron toda la tarde, ni una palabra, solo actos.

Asuka gemía sintiendo la masculinidad de su amado semental mientras hundía sus uñas en la espalda de Shinji, aumentando su ferocidad, los movimientos de ambos eran más salvajes mientras el instinto los guiaba en su hermosa primera vez, era un regalo mutuo por la confianza que se demostraron, un regalo único y que solo puede darse una vez y a la persona adecuada, su virginidad.

El olor a sexo impregnó la habitación mientras el tercer elegido y la alemana se entregaban mutuamente, ambos gemían y estimulaban sus intimidades.

Shinji subía y bajaba haciendo a Asuka gemir, como era normal en las mujeres al perder su virginidad, les dolía un poco y Asuka no fue la excepción, Shinji se preocupó por esto y le preguntó si debía detenerse recibiendo como respuesta "no te detengas amor, es un mal necesario" cosa que dijo entre gemidos.

Shinji siguió con su contienda apasionada acariciando la cintura y pechos de su amada al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios, para luego pasar a chupar uno de sus senos, haciendo gemir más a Asuka, cosa que excitaba más a nuestro joven amigo, su compañero de armas estaba entrando y saliendo de la pelirroja infestando con olor a sexo el cuarto donde estaban, ninguno parecía rendirse en su contienda, Shinji estaba arriba cumpliendo su labor y Asuka debajo de este completamente sumisa y recibiendo las estocadas des miembro de Shinji mientras lo acariciaba en la espalda y en el pecho sintiendo el buen formado cuerpo del menor Ikari entregándose a sí misma formando un vínculo de cuerpo, mente y alma.

-Te amo ahhhh… Shinji… Ikari… ahhh –gemía la pelirroja pausadamente besando a su amado, no sólo demostrando su amor, también tenía que decírselo.

-Ohhh… te amo… Asuka Langley… Soryu –dijo Shinji con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de su amada, la que ahora y siempre sería su mujer y a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Asuka observaba a los ojos a su amado en señal de que quería continuar y ella pondría de su parte, ambos estaban locos mutuamente y en este acto desenfrenado se lo demostraban, entregarse a sí mismos fue para ambos la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado.

Shinji se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra, su vida había mejorado mucho desde hace algún tiempo, consiguió ser novio de Asuka, tiene muy buenos amigos y sobre todo de Alex, que aún lo preocupaba el quedarse dentro del EVA con Rei, pero tenía que seguir con su labor, satisfacer a su amada, quien con el tiempo pudo confiar en Shinji.

Había superado el asunto de su madre, pues Shinji nunca la iba a abandonar, no, supo que su madre estaba dentro del EVA, que la protegió en cada batalla, en cada vez que pilotaba el EVA 02 su madre estaba ahí con ella, la hacía sentir feliz, supo que su madre murió porque estaba en el EVA y su cuerpo carecía de alma, eso explicaba por qué usaba a una muñeca como si fuera su hija, luego para verla colgar muerta en ese cuarto, no era ella, era la única explicación.

El amor de su madre siempre estuvo a su lado cuando atacaba un ángel, siempre protegiéndola a pesar de que algo se pusiera difícil; cada vez que entraba a la cápsula de inserción sentía una calidez y comodidad y saber que su madre estaba ahí la hacía sentir muy feliz, cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Shinji, dudó al principio, pues su orgullo podía más, no solo eso, sino la idea de ser abandonada.

Idea que se deshizo al saber que su madre nunca la había abandonado, con eso en mente supo que amaba a Shinji más que a nadie y la hacía sentir lo mismo que su madre, seguridad, confianza, amor.

Cuando el cansancio les dijo que se detuvieran ambos se miraron satisfechos y felices, sus más grandes anhelos estaban cumplidos y tenían toda una vida por delante para amarse y enfrentar las dificultades juntos, ambos se tiraron rendidos en la cama, Shinji estaba muy agotado por tanta acción.

Estaba más que feliz por lo que había pasado, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, amaba a esta mujer, que a partir de ese día (o noche pues ya es muy tarde) sería SU mujer, miró a su amada, que se recostó en su pecho y lo acariciaba suavemente, él empezó a acariciar su cabello rojo, pensaba que sería luego de esto, la respuesta es que serían felices, fue muy sorprendente el hecho de que Asuka hubiera dejado de lado su orgullo, que desde hace algún tiempo no hacía acto de presencia, el hecho fue que Asuka supo que su madre la protegía en el EVA, fue el que aceptara a Shinji.

Deseaban estar así por siempre, amándose sin importar nada, reflexionando un poco el mundo ya estaba en paz por fin, no habían más ángeles, podría tener una feliz vida al lado de su amada, una familia y un hogar feliz, hace un año no hubiera pensado así, ya tenía un buen tiempo de que había dejado a un lado su SDAT, un mal recuerdo de su padre, era más confiado y seguro de sí mismo, cosa que le gustaba.

Antes no quería aceptar que el mundo estaba cambiando, pero sus seres queridos y amigos le enseñaron a apreciar la vida en el mundo y lo que de verdad valía la pena, puede que el mundo esté corrompido pero unos cuantos justos eran suficientes para mantenerlo a salvo.

Ese era su motivo para pilotar el EVA, mantener la paz en el mundo y mantener a salvo a los pocos justos, estaba satisfecho de que no hubiera más guerra, esperaba un largo tiempo de paz, sin el EVA, quería ver a su madre, pero ya era un asunto del pasado, el pasado no vuelve, las cosas no pueden revertirse y arrepentirse es ir llenando tu costal, si sigues llenándolo tarde o temprano te impedirá avanzar en la vida, el sendero será más difícil de recorrer, entonces atesorar el pasado era mucho mejor que vivir arrepintiéndote de lo que pudiste hacer y lo que no hiciste.

Esa actitud le molestaba mucho a Shinji y al conocerse a sí mismo le dio asco lo que vio, por eso se determinó en que cambiaría su forma de ser, sería más feliz aunque no hubieran motivos para serlo, sería valiente y no huiría más, huir solo demostraba lo cobarde y lo inútil que era, si no tomas riesgos nunca te darás cuenta de lo que puedes hacer, engañarte a ti mismo solo te hunde en la mediocridad, la vida será para los decididos y fuertes, y Shinji ya era uno de ellos.

-XXXXX-

Alex se sintió mal al saber que Rei no era humana, la amaba y quería hacer algo por ella, tuvo una idea, mas no tenía idea de que fuera a funcionar, se sentía frustrado, por alguna razón cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo, pero una luz aparecía en la oscuridad de la nada, la luz definió su forma como una flama celeste, ver aquella extraña y misteriosa luz lo hizo sentir una sensación de paz y de serenidad, una calma que solo sentía cuando su padre estaba con él, también sintió una gran felicidad, Alex sonrió y miró a la luz.

-hijo, es bueno volver a verte –dijo una voz que sorprendió a Alex, era una voz muy conocida, hasta que pudo reconocer bien.

-padre –dijo Alex sonriendo. –tiempo sin vernos –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin pudo escuchar a su padre, que un día se fue a trabajar a NERV cuando tenía cuatro años y nunca regresó, creyó que estaba muerto, pero siempre estuvo motivándolo en el EVA, si no hubiera sido por su madre nunca hubiera llegado a ser quien es hoy.

-sí que ha sido mucho tiempo, además veo que has crecido mucho estos diez años –continuó la voz con tono alegre. –además que sacaste mis encantos, trajiste a una novia contigo y por lo que veo es muy hermosa –dijo el padre de Alex sintiendo la presencia de Rei dentro del EVA.

-pues, que te digo jeje… -dijo Alex sonrojado recordando a Rei, luego lo recordó el asunto del clon y su verdadera naturaleza–ella es un ángel, quisiera hacer algo por ella, de veras que la amo –dijo Alex melancólico, recordando la condición de Rei, le dolía pensar en ello, pero si había alguna forma tomaría el riesgo.

-lo sé hijo, pero cuando comenzó la vida se aclaró que si Adán y Lilith se tocaban todo sería destruido, Dios sufre viendo que son tan conflictivos, pero las cosas deben seguir su curso, mas si tú en serio la amas serías capaz de entregar una parte de tu ser para que ella sea humana, el amor es la virtud más grande que Dios nos ha concedido recibir, capaz de enternecer al más fiero, abrir los ojos cuando hay confusión, la mayor muestra de aprecio que existe, si las acciones son hechas con amor, Dios lo hará abundante –dijo su padre con mucha sabiduría, lo que le sugería a su hijo era entregar parte de su humanidad a Rei, pero eso causaría el tercer impacto, pero si realmente era amor, Dios lo permitiría, como una prueba de que incluso los peores enemigos podían amarse, a pesar de todo, superando cada prueba que viniera, si estaban juntos nadie les haría frente, su lazo de amor era muy fuerte, en verdad que se amaban con todas sus fuerzas hasta ser capaces de entregar una parte de sí por el otro, por amor, pero Adán estaba destruido, si Rei tenía parte de un ángel debería ser alguien más, podría ser…

-entonces, entregaré una parte de mi ser para Rei –dijo Alex decidido, apretando un puño, aceptaría el riesgo, su mirada demostraba determinación, estaba firme y decidido, perdería parte de su humanidad para volver humana a su amada.

-está dicho, parte de tu humanidad reemplazará una parte angelical de Rei, pero tu humanidad entregada será reemplazada por una parte angelical, si no es amor de verdad será iniciado el tercer impacto, pero si es amor verdadero serás mitad ángel, con el tiempo serás igual que antes y Rei será humana completa con el tiempo, deberán ser pacientes, pero eso es algo que yo te enseñé, creo que serás muy paciente.

-gracias padre, pero ¿cómo haremos eso? –estaba a punto de seguir preguntando pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

-cuando salgan de aquí estará hecho, de veras es muy hermosa esa novia tuya, por cierto, ya que estamos aquí cuéntame algo –digo la voz en tono divertido para que Alex empezara a hablar.

-pues bueno… -Alex empezó a contar lo que sucedió en su infancia, las guerras civiles de México, su entrenamiento, su primera novia, cuando fue reclutado por NERV, cuando llegó a Japón, cuando conoció a Rei, cuando conoció al hijo del comandante, sus batallas, todo hasta el momento.

* * *

Rei se encontraba sola reflexionando varias cosas que había visto o escuchado, frases, imágenes, novelas, películas, estaba reflexionando sobre el amor verdadero, "enamórate de quien te enseñe a enamorarte de ti misma" esa frase concordaba con lo que Alex intentaba con ella, hacer que se quisiera a sí misma, de veras estaba dando resultado, se apreciaba más, cuidaba su apariencia, se alimentaba bien, en verdad tenía autoestima y amor propio, "el amor verdadero es aquel que te invita a ser quien realmente eres", esa frase vino a la mente de Ayanami, la leyó en un libro hace tiempo, no la pudo comprender hasta ahora, Alex no le decía cómo debía ser, le pedía que se valorara y que fuera ella misma, eso la enamoraba más de él, vio sus recuerdos, todos, incluso, él vio sus recuerdos, eso significa que se dio cuenta de que ella es un clon de la madre de Shinji, hecha de un ángel, pero no era Adán, sino en su beso se hubiera iniciado el tercer impacto, se sentía mal cuando él lo supo, pero él mostró aceptación y amor a pesar de eso, a pesar de los defectos, a pesar de lo que realmente era, sólo esperaba salir de ahí para poder abrazar de nuevo a Alex, hace un tiempo que no lo había visto, cerró los ojos y empezó a dormir.

En los cuarteles de NERV la doctora Ritsuko seguía haciendo cálculos y modelos, para poder sacar a Rei y Alex del EVA 10, el cual ya había sido reparado en la armadura, se podía notar la reparación, ya había pasado un mes de que murió el último ángel, los acuerdos con la ONU estaban viento en popa, lo del asunto de actuar como equipo de rescate estaba muy bien y seguía en pie, pero consultaron un avistamiento de "robots gigantes" en zonas de Rusia por lo que Misato tuvo que aclarar que todos los EVAs en existencia se encontraban en Japón, incluso la unidad 03 que ya fue reparada, Ritsuko seguía calculando, cuando luego de horas de números y cálculos pudo lograr un modelo estable, estaba siendo supervisada por Misato y esta notó la cara de sorpresa de Ritsuko.

-¿lo lograste Rits? –preguntó Misato viendo a la sub comandante levantarse de su asiento.

-estoy por lograrlo, sólo tengo que terminar unos cálculos más –respondió la sub comandante revisando aún la computadora, Misato estaba esperanzada de que dos de sus niños estaban a punto de volver, se ganaron su afecto y simpatía.

La primera elegida para empezar, ella desde hace algún tiempo le había pedido ayuda para maquillarse. Quería verse bonita igual que ella y Asuka, le dio mucha alegría saber eso, el hecho de que Rei quisiera cambiar su apariencia y resaltar sus virtudes, Alex era el único que babeaba por ella cuando Rei llegaba maquillada, Shinji por Asuka, se sentía mal porque no le contaban todo, había visto a las dos parejas muy juntas en estos días, pero en la batalla contra el último ángel, algo pasó que no supo, pero el EVA se reactivó, perdieron la comunicación con Alex en ese momento, era un problema que tenían con ese EVA, el EVA 10 destruyó al ángel y luego de otros cinco minutos de andar se detuvo y ni los equipos de rescate ni en el cuartel supieron por qué no salía la cápsula del EVA, rechazaba toda orden y cuando vio la imagen de la cabina vacía y dos trajes de conexión flotando dentro del LCL sintió una herida en el pecho, sus niños no estaban en el EVA, el comandante pareció ser indiferente y dijo que podrían encontrar un reemplazo, pero unos días después sucedió lo del atentado y Gendo Ikari fue borrado de la existencia, sabían que tenía blindaje EVA como chaleco antibalas, pero no era un traje completo, según los reportes lo que encontraron fue un esqueleto quemado con un chaleco que identificaron como el ex comandante, el hombre recibió su merecido finalmente, esperaban que así pudieran ser felices de nuevo, hacer sus vidas y continuar, Alex a los ojos de Misato era un chico simpático, servicial y respetuoso, a pesar de ser de un país donde los besos en la mejilla son una forma de saludar a las mujeres, supo adaptarse rápidamente a los modales de Japón, era agradable y lo quería, de vez en cuando conversaban sobre sus vidas, tuvo una infancia difícil pero superó esto gracias a su madre, que siempre estuvo a su lado, Shinji no tuvo a ninguno de sus padres y cuando Gendo lo abandonó con sus tíos estos recientemente habían perdido a su hijo, entonces recibir a Shinji no fue algo que hicieran con los brazos abiertos, tener a Alex como amigo le enseñó a quererse a sí mismo y a querer a otros, por eso ya casi no se disculpaba si no era necesario, era más decidido y salió a pelear con los ángeles sin importar si perdía, intentaba las cosas sin miedo a equivocarse, Misato estaba casi segura de que algo había en Asuka y Shinji, les preguntaría luego, primero debía sacar a sus niños, hablando de eso, ya habían empezado y las cosas no iban muy bien.

-todas las varas inductoras están insertadas –

-sondas aguja en posición –

-ondas magnéticas fijadas en cero menos tres –

-pulsación del borde de ego conectada –

-recibido –habló seria Ritsuko, mirando las pantallas – ¡inicien la operación salvamento! –

-¡recibido! ¡enviando la primera señal! –habló Makoto.

-¡el EVA recibe la señal! ¡no hay rechazos! –informó Aoba -¡iniciando envío de la segunda y tercera señal! –

-¡catarsis normal! –

Misato estaba que se comía las uñas. No sólo estaba nerviosa por saber si la operación iba a funcionar.

-¡distorsión no recibida! –

-¡empiecen la segunda fase –ordenó la sub comandante Akagi.

Con el paso de los primeros segundos todo parecía ir normal, pero sólo lo parecía. A los diez segundos la cosa se complicó. Señales rojas de que algo iba mal aparecieron en las pantallas y las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

PI PI PI PI PI PI

 **REFUSED REFUSED REFUSED**

-¡no funciona! ¡el borde de ego ha caído de repente! –gritó Maya.

-¡preparen la re-emisión omnidireccional! ¡transmitan por sobre el chequeo de onda –ordenó Ritsuko.

BIP

-¡negativo! –

-¡la señal está atrapada en un espacio redundante! –

-¡¿qué significa eso?! –exigió saber Misato.

Ritsuko la miró con angustia, cosa que no le gustó a la comandante.

-¡apágalo! –ordenó Ritsuko a Maya.

-¡! –

Misato dirigió su mirada al EVA 10, estaba muy preocupada por Alex y Rei.

Los tres tenientes empezaron a teclear intentando parar la operación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada respondía. Nada los obedecía. Ritsuko daba y daba órdenes intentando pararlo.

-¡el EVA ha rechazado la señal! –

-¡la presión en la cabina aumenta! –

-¡apágalo! ¡apágalo! ¡aborten la secuencia! ¡corten las fuentes de energía! –

-¡no funciona! ¡la cabina está siendo expulsada!

Al final, la cápsula de inserción se abrió dejando caer LCL al suelo.

Todos miraban asombrados la escena mientras que Misato era una muerta en vida. Todos los presentes estaban con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. El mayor era el miedo, la comandante corrió hasta donde estaba el Entry Plug para ver cómo dos Plug Suit caían al suelo junto con LCL, quedando frente a ella.

-¡Alex! ¡Rei! – Misato sintió cómo el corazón se le encogía como si se lo aplastaran al ver los dos trajes de conexión. Aquellos que quiso como hijos no volvieron. Lo único que había era LCL y el traje de conexión de Alex y Rei, Misato cayó de rodillas presa del dolor llorando haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el LCL, estaba destrozada porque no pudo recuperar a quienes quería como a hijos, fue entonces que se escuchó como algo más caía sobre el suelo, Misato miró y vio los cuerpos mojados y desnudos de los dos pilotos, ambos estaban abrazados, cosa que le dio mucha felicidad volver a verlos, ambos estaban inconscientes y desnudos, así que Misato ordenó que les trajeran unas mantas y los llevaran a enfermería hasta que despertaran y estuvieran en condiciones de salir, se sentía feliz por ambos y feliz por que hayan regresado, verlos abrazados le daba el presentimiento de que los dos chicos ya eran pareja, las lágrimas de dolor de Misato se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad, esperaba que ambos despertaran para hablar con ellos.

* * *

Cuando el cuarto elegido abrió los ojos todo parecía bien y estaba como lo recordaba, estaba satisfecho de poder salvar a Rei y al mundo, no tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí pero de repente las imágenes de lo que sucedió dentro del EVA pasaron a una velocidad increíble en la mente de Alex; miró a los lados y se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en el hospital, ya no era tan desconocido ese techo después de tantas cosas, aún estaba pegado esa goma de mascar azul en el techo, cosa que lo divirtió un poco, luego recordó a Rei, miro para ver si estaba cerca y si, ella se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama de hospital a unos cuantos metros de él, se veía tan linda, su cabello azul celeste y su piel blanca… pero no, al observar con detalle su piel estaba más rosa, ya no era la misma piel blanca que tenía cuando la conoció, navegando de nuevo en sus recuerdos recordó a su padre, que estaba en el EVA, era extraño saber esa verdad, luego recordó su conversación con él; fue entonces que pudo recordar a la perfección, dio una parte de su humanidad para que Rei dejara de ser un ángel, dio resultado, Rei se veía más humana cuando salieron del EVA, funcionó, lo que significa que él es en parte un ángel, se miró para buscar diferencias pero no las encontró, se recostó y suspiró para luego seguir durmiendo.

-entonces… ¿eso qué significa? –exigió la comandante Ktsuragi mirando con seriedad a Ritsuko.

-que ambos en parte intercambiaron moléculas, quizá en el proceso algo debió crear un puente entre ambos Bordes de Ego, provocando que sus moléculas se movieran entre ellos quedando moléculas de Alex en el cuerpo de Rei y viceversa –explicó Ritsuko revisando los monitores y gráficas con rostro serio.

-y como Rei era un ángel sin que ella lo supiera, siendo un clon de Yui Ikari y Lilith, ahora es parte humana ¿cierto? –Misato ya sabía sobre la naturaleza de Rei, pero no la culpaba, ella no lo sabía y todos fueron herramientas de ese bastardo de Ikari, incluso su esposa. Como nueva comandante de NERV, Ritsuko le concedió acceso total a los expedientes de Gendo, pues ni SEELE ni Gendo existían ya, así fue como se enteró de lo que era Rei y sobre la verdad del segundo impacto, pero Gendo Ikari ya pagó por sus pecados así que no existían razones para guardar rencor, saber que Alex era parte ángel era preocupante. -¿tiene solución? –demandó saber Misato.

-pues las células humanas se adaptan a la perfección en diversas situaciones, cuando salieron del EVA sus composiciones eran de 50% humano y 50% ángel, ahora en ambos es 53% humano y 47% ángel, su adaptabilidad es increíble, es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos sean humanos completos pero hay que tener paciencia –dijo Ritsuko más relajada y con una sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizó a Misato, no más ángeles.

* * *

En el colegio todos estaban esperando el regreso de Alex y Rei, cosa que se difundió como noticia entre sus jóvenes amigos porque Misato les dijo a Shinji y Asuka que ambos habían salido y estaban bien, pero obviando la parte del asunto de los ángeles. Todos estaban en el salón de clases siguiendo las indicaciones de la representante, ponerse de pie, saludar y sentarse, los chicos estaban decepcionados de que Alex y Rei llegarían al día siguiente, pero las cosas empezaban a ponerse raras…

-¡hola! ,¡soy Mana Kirishima! –dijo alegre y animosa una joven nueva, no era tan extraño que alguien se mudara por el asunto de que no habría más ataques de ángeles, pero nadie se lo esperaba.

-bien, siéntate, al lado de Ikari –dijo el profesor sin mucha gana, para que luego de eso la chica fuera al lugar a sentarse junto a Shinji, que no mostraba mucho interés por el asunto, pues estaba pensando en cosas más importantes, como su relación con cierta pelirroja, la cual ya habían llevado unos escalones más arriba.

-¡hola! ¡soy Mana Kirishima! Tú debes ser Ikari ¿cierto? –dijo la chica saludando a Shinji, Mana Kirichima, una chica recién llegada a Tokio-3 luego de la Guerra contra los Ángeles, su cabello es medio largo y distribuido alrededor de su cabeza, recordando un poco a la madre de Shinji, su cabello es castaño, es alegre y simpática con quienes le caen bien, sus ojos son de color café y su piel es pálida, intereses desconocidos, intenciones desconocidas.

-hmm… ¿hablas conmigo? –dijo Shinji con duda y levantando una ceja, mirando a Mana, mostraba más confianza al hablar, entonces ser sociable no le era tan difícil ya, pero esto llamó la atención de Asuka, quien estaba sentada al lado del tercero.

-¡claro que sí tontito! ¡soy Mana! –dijo la chica extendiendo una mano a Shinji, el cual la estrechó rápido.

-un gusto, soy Shinji –dijo calmado Shinji, hasta que sintió una mirada en su nuca, para luego presentar –ella es Asuka Langley Soryu –dijo igual de sonriente haciéndose a un lado y presentando a su novia.

-hmm… un gusto, Asuka –dijo Mana con cierto aire de seriedad, cosa que extrañó a Shinji.

-un gusto, Kirishima –dijo Asuka intuyendo las intenciones de la nueva, acercándose a Shinji y poniendo su mano sobre la de Shinji haciendo que este la mirara de forma traviesa.

-espero que nos llevemos bien –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a ambos, mientras con su pie derecho acariciaba la pierna de Shinji, este solo sintió que algo estaba tocándolo en la pierna y al mirar discretamente a la chica esta le guiñó un ojo sin que Asuka se diera cuenta.

-yo igual –habló de nuevo la pelirroja entrelazando sus dedos con los de Shinji, ambas chicas empezaron a mirarse de forma penetrante, por alguna razón algo andaba mal aquí, estaban a punto de lanzarse a discutir entre ellas o algo peor pero…

RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNG

-¡miren! ¡la clase acabó! –dijo Shinji poniéndose de pie aún tomado de la mano de Asuka mientras que ambas seguían en su contienda de miradas, la alemana se levantó siguiendo a su pareja dándole a Kirishima una mirada de "te gané" mientras sonría triunfante y salía del aula con Shinji para el descanso.

* * *

Alex se levantó de su cama para ir a lavarse la cara, necesitaba ir al baño, despejar su mente y estar más despierto, se acercó a los lavamanos, abrió el agua, juntó agua en sus manos y se mojó la cara con el agua fría, se sintió más despierto, estaba tallando su rostro y se miró al espejo, fue cuando vio algo desconcertante, sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro y estaban bordeados de negro, abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la frente, pero se acordó de lo que le había dicho su padre, que debía ser paciente, se relajó y entró en el cuarto de hospital dispuesto a dormir de nuevo.

-veo que ya estás aquí –dijo una voz con tono divertido, eso desconcertó a Alex aún más, volteó a ver y su amada estaba recostada en su cama mirándolo divertida, los cambios eran muy notables, no habló con seriedad como cuando la conoció, era una Rei diferente, era su amada y ella estaba muy cambiada, al mirar sus ojos con detalle pudo notar que estos tenían una tonalidad rosa. –estaba esperándote, ven –dijo Rei dando indicaciones a Alex para que se sentara a su lado, este se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de la primera elegida.

-te ves… diferente –dijo Alex atontado por la nueva Rei Ayanami.

-gracias –dijo Rei sonriendo tierna y jalando a Alex del cuello para besarlo, este correspondió al beso y luego de minutos se despegaron.

-¿cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó Alex dudoso pero feliz.

-ambos nos sincronizamos ¿lo olvidaste? –dijo Rei mostrando su nueva actitud, sonreía más y era más expresiva.

-es cierto, pero ¿nada más eso de agradecimiento? –dijo Alex divertido.

-lo demás será una sorpresa –dijo Rei de forma traviesa mirando a Alex guiñándole un ojo para que luego este empezara a besarla otra vez, de nuevo ambos se separaron presa de sus pulmones, luego de eso se abrazaron con ternura y se recostaron en la cama, estaban felices.

-veo que los tórtolos ya despertaron –dijo Misato entrando al cuarto, estaba sonriendo y estos sonrieron sonrojados.

-je… hola Mayor Katsuragi –dijo Rei nerviosa mirando un poco abajo saludando con una mano, cosa que Misato notó y la tomó desprevenida, Rei Ayanami estaba irreconocible, en cuanto a actitud, se notaba más extrovertida, cosa que alegró mucho a la tutora de Shinji y Asuka.

-Mayor Misato, que bueno volver a verla –dijo Alex alegre intentando ocultar sus nervios.

-corrijo, soy la Comandante Misato Katsuragi, mandamás de NERV –esto sorprendió a los elegidos, varias cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo.

-¿Comandante? –preguntaron Alex y Rei sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos.

-sí, luego de la muerte de los comandantes tuve que tomar el puesto –esto sorprendió a Rei, pero no se sentía mal por el ex comandante Ikari, ya presentía que algo malo tramaba.

-quizá se lo merecía –dijo Rei ganando las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes, incluso a ella misma, no solo cambió su forma de ser sino de pensar. –pero no tengo por qué juzgar a nadie –

-cierto, pero no es sorprendente que Gendo Ikari tuviera malas intenciones, cuando activaron el Dummy Sistem, fue un acto de maldad, Shinji no quería pelear pero su padre en vez de entenderlo lo reemplazó por esa cosa, yo vi con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz el Dummy Sistem, no es algo que alguien bueno haría –dijo Alex serio, pensando por lo sucedido. –quizá Fuyutsuki no debía morir, él era el único al mando con su cordura bien conservada, pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó –

-al menos luego de este mes todo está mejorando –dijo Misato, pero ambos pilotos se miraron entre sí con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿UN MES?! –dijeron ambos pilotos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la situación.

-¿qué más pasó en estos días? –preguntó Rei para ponerse al tanto.

-pues luego de la muerte del último ángel los antiguos comandantes fueron a una negociación que resultó ser una trampa, murieron junto a los líderes de SEELE, una sociedad secreta religiosa que planeaba algo muy malo, sus identidades no han sido reveladas, pero en los archivos encontré que siete unidades EVA fueron robadas con paradero desconocido, como ya no hay ángeles la gente se ha mudado de nuevo a Tokio-3, además hicimos acuerdos con la ONU para que los EVA fueran a operaciones de rescate, además creen que algo sucede en Rusia, pero no hay especificaciones –

-por lo menos son buenas noticias –dijo Alex calmado pues esperaba malas noticias, pero respecto a las unidades robadas, algo raro estaba pasando.

-significa que ahora seremos como bomberos ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Rei dudosa para afirmar sus sospechas.

-así es Rei –dijo Misato.

\- interesante –dijo Rei pensativa, esa idea no era tan mala, nadie más pilotaría los EVAs, al menos les darían un buen uso.

-Misato, ¿cómo están los demás? –preguntó Alex a la comandante.

-están muy bien, parece que las cosas van a mejorar –dijo la comandante esperanzada.

-¿qué le pasó a la unidad 00? –preguntó Rei recordando lo que le pasó al EVA blanco y celeste, recordaba poco de eso.

-pues está destruida, nos enviaron al EVA 09, el único que no pudieron robar, ya está aquí y te haremos algunas pruebas sincronización, no te preocupes –dijo la comandante a Rei tranquilizándola, pero el hecho de perder al EVA 00 fue algo que ya esperaban, al menos estaba viva y eso contaba como mucho.

* * *

En algún lugar de la Península de Yucatán (México)

El suelo estaba temblando, cosa no muy común en esa zona del país, la noche ya estaba sobre el lugar, el suelo retumbaba como si algo gigantesco estuviera caminando en el lugar, así era, un EVA estaba caminando en ese sitio, según la gente los EVAs estaban en Japón, el número que tenía la unidad era el 11, una bestia amarilla y azul caminaba, este EVA tenía tres ojos, no tenía ninguna protuberancia en la cabeza, era extraño ver un EVA en México, el último se había ido a Japón, este sólo caminaba como si apenas empezara a hacerlo, así era.

-¿cómo me fue en la prueba? –dijo una voz a través del sistema de comunicación.

-excelente, solo restan los otros seis, pero tú ya estás lista, vuelve a la base –dijo una voz masculina respondiendo.

Las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar.

La paz se verá amenazada nuevamente.

La amenaza del ángel final estaba cerca.

Antes fue contra hijos de Adam, ahora es contra los de su raza.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Por ahora las cosas estarán en paz, pero no durará mucho, las cosas se van a poner buenas en esta segunda parte, estaba esperando Reviews en la primera parte, pero pues parece que no hay muchas ganas de comentar, intentaré seguir con esta historia, la semana se me extendió, las clases son desde los primeros días de agosto, hasta entonces seguiré planeando los demás capítulos, me gustaría ver su opinión sobre esta alocada historia, la guerra de los ángeles fue el inicio, ahora toca que nuestros protagonistas salven de nuevo al mundo, una amenaza crece desde las sombras y cuando llegue el momento las cosas van a ponerse buenas.**

 **Espero les gusten las correcciones y dejen un comentario si les ha gustado.**

Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.


	2. Pelea por lo que amas pero no exageres

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 2: Pelea por lo que amas, pero no exageres

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

Pelea por lo que amas, pero no exageres

En el colegio las cosas iban más que tranquilas, desde que llegó la tal Kirishima, no han llegado nuevos alumnos, la mayoría estaban aburridos escuchando las historias del profesor sobre el segundo impacto y su viaje a la antigua Antártida, historia que prácticamente todos se sabían de memoria, entonces algunos se mandaban mensajes en sus computadores o platicaban entre ellos, algo que sorprendió a muchos alumnos y a varios maestros fue el regreso de Zokinami y de Ayanami, pero sobre todo la nueva personalidad de Ayanami, siempre pensaron que era una especie de robot o algo así, pero cuando entró iba tomada de la mano con Zokinami y una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de veras que algo había pasado, la encontraban mensajeando en su computador, pero no sabían a quién, varios estaban celosos porque intentaron tener una oportunidad con la nueva Ayanami, pero esta los rechazó igual que cuando batean una pelota, siempre les decía que ya tenía a alguien más, pero hasta que la veían al lado de ese mexicano se daban cuenta de lo que decía y a quién se refería, diez días pasaron y las cosas han ido con calma, aunque a veces Asuka discutía con Kirishima, cosa que era extraña, pues cuando veían que Kirishima se pegaba mucho a Shinji o intentaba algo con él, Asuka llegaba para reclamar su territorio, de hecho, ahora mismo están peleando esas dos…

-yo también quiero algo de atención –decía Kirishima evidentemente molesta, desafiando a la pelirroja.

-¡sí! ¡pero búscate a uno que este soltero! –gritaba una enojada pelirroja, mientras que Shinji se mantenía calmado mirando a ambas.

-¡ya te dije que yo quiero a Shinji! –gritó Mana muy molesta.

-¡ya es mío, entiéndelo! –dijo Asuka muy molesta levantando una mano.

-¡¿vas a golpearme?! ¡hazlo! ¡quiero ver que lo intentes! –

-no tienen que llevar esto demasiado lejos, no peleen, Asuka, tranquilízate –dijo Rei intentando evitar que todo se fuera al carajo.

-en serio que deben poner claras las cosas en cuanto ese asunto, pero no de esta manera –dijo Alex al lado de Rei.

\- ¡claro! ¡Ayanami la heroína vino a salvarlos a todos! –dijo Mana provocando a Rei, esta frunció el ceño.

\- oye, solo que no quiero que alguien salga lastimado –dijo Rei molesta mirando amenazante a Mana.

-vamos Rei, no te rebajes a su nivel, no te dejes dominar por el hecho que te insulte y… -dijo Alex para calmar a Rei tomándola de los hombros cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡si claro! ¡ya llegó tu dueño Ayanami! ¡bien Alex, ponle correa a tu perra! –dijo Mana desafiando a Alex también, esto molestó más a Rei, igual que a Alex, pero no golpearía a una mujer.

\- Rei –dijo Alex tranquilo soltando a Rei –arráncale la cabeza –dijo de forma fría para que luego Rei se empezara a abalanzar contra Kirishima, esta se alejaba y fue después que empezaron a golpearse, ambas sabían artes marciales, entonces estaban a la par.

-te ayudaré Rei –dijo Asuka acercándose a las dos combatientes viendo que Mana le hacía una llave a Rei.

-no, deténganse las tres no hagan…- dijo Alex acercándose al lugar de combate cuando fue alejado por una patada de Mana en la cara.

-mejor no nos entrometemos –dijo Kaworu llegando a la escena.

-cierto, son mujeres, que se arreglen entre ellas –dijo Shinji mirando cómo su pelirroja mordía en una pierna a Kirishima para que luego esta le diera un codazo en la espalda y recibiera un golpe en el estómago por parte de Rei.

-no puedo creer que llegaran a este punto –dijo Alex preocupado por la situación, recién supo las intenciones de Mana y ese día intentó besar a Shinji, cosa que molestó mucho a Asuka. –oye Shinji, ¿no alejaste a Kirishima a tiempo? –

-lo intenté, pero es muy terca, parece que tiene mermelada en las venas, cada vez que le decía que no, era como hablarle a una pared –dijo Shinji viendo cómo Asuka era enviada hacia atrás mientras la pelea alejaba a los alumnos y ponían pupitres alrededor, además de que arrastraban a un inconsciente profesor, noqueado por una patada de Ayanami.

Las tres chicas defendían su integridad, además de que estaban molestas, una deseaba a un chico que ya estaba marcado por otra (y muy bien marcado), otra defendía su territorio ferozmente y la otra pues fue incluida a la fuerza al enfrentamiento, Rei era golpeada en una costilla mientras Mana recibía un golpe en el rostro y Asuka era jalada de su cabello, las cosas estaban mal, los chicos no podían detenerlas pues el idiota que lo intentaba terminaba en el suelo inconsciente y con moretones.

-¡oigan! ¡¿quieren detenerse?! –exclamó Alex preocupado, si Rei seguía molesta cuando acabara la pelea quizá ella se desquitaría, y no quería ver a una enojada Ayanami, si de por sí ya está enojada.

-¡ya basta! ¡dejen de pelear! –dijo Shinji para luego esquivar a un chico que era lanzado por el trío.

-¡Nagiza! ¡haz algo al respecto! –dijo Alex mirando a Kaworu.

-¿estás loco? Me matarán si me entrometo, además tú eres pareja de Ayanami –dijo Kaworu algo asustado excusándose para no entrometerse más.

-muy bien –dijo Alex acercándose a las chicas para ponerse en medio. –ya fue su fi…-

PLAF! PUM! PUNCH!

Un inconsciente Alex estaba en el suelo y no era muy sorprendente, recibió golpes de las tres chicas, este cayó noqueado por los golpes quedando en medio de las tres, que se detuvieron cuando el mexicano cayó en medio de ellas, Rei puso sus manos en su boca mientras con una cara horrorizada veía a su amado como si estuviera muerto.

-¡Alex! ¡¿qué he hecho?! –exclamaba Ayanami de forma exageradamente desesperada intentando hacer que su novio reviviera, por alguna razón se puso encima de el para darle respiración boca a boca.

-¿vieron lo que ocasionaron? –preguntó Kaworu resignado viendo como Ayanami estaba dándole a Alex respiración de boca a boca.

-¿por qué no interviniste Shinji? –preguntó Asuka molesta mientras miraba a Shinji con ojos de furia.

-hubiera acabado como él –dijo Shinji apuntando a Alex que seguía recibiendo respiración boca a boca por parte de Rei.

-bueno, en eso no estás tan equivocado –dijo Asuka rascándose la nuca viendo cómo Rei seguía con su labor de resucitación.

-Ayanami, ¿no le has dado mucha respiración de boca a boca a Alex? -preguntó Touji quien acababa de llegar a la escena junto a Hikari, la pelea se dio en el almuerzo, entonces.

-hmph… hmph… hmph… -fue la única respuesta de Rei que seguía "resucitando" a Alex.

-está despierto, sólo se están besando –dijo Makinami mientras que se ajustaba sus anteojos y miraba al par con sonrisa de gato.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! –para la sorpresa de todos era cierto, hace momentos que Alex había despertado y Ayanami en vez de intentar revivirlo lo empezó a besar, igual él.

-oye Makinami, ¿es cierto que te gusta pilotar el EVA? –dijo Kensuke para iniciar una conversación con Mari.

-pues sí, es divertido –dijo Mari sonriendo para sorpresa de Kensuke.

-¿me podrías hablar sobre el EVA? –preguntó Aida mientras sus ojos brillaban, algo tenía este chico por su obsesión con los EVAs.

-bien, vamos a la terraza –respondió Makinami sonriente mientras tomaba de la mano a Kensuke y este intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

-perdóname –decía Rei con arrepentimiento, aún seguía encima de Alex. –te lo compensaré –decía mientras miraba a Alex con ojos suplicantes.

-no te preocupes, no fue tu intención –dijo Alex compasivo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rei.

-esto no ha acabado Langley –dijo Kirishima mirando con odio a Asuka. –y ustedes, ¡recojan todo este desorden! –gritó a los del grupo ordenando que acomodaran el aula.

-un momento –dijo Hikari entrando en la escena. –aquí yo soy la jefa de clase ¡recojan todo este desorden! –repitió lo mismo para que estos recogieran más rápido, dejando al noqueado profesor en su asiento en posición de alguien que está durmiendo en su escritorio.

* * *

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado, los jóvenes estaban sentados como si nada hubiera sucedido, el maestro despertó y cuando preguntó qué había sucedido le dijeron que se quedó dormido mientras hablaba sobre su viaje a la Antártida, cosa que en cierta forma le empezaba a parecer aburrido, todos estaban como cuando las cosas empezaron, Rei miraba por la ventana, Alex sentado detrás de ella y Shinji en medio de Asuka y Mana.

El día transcurrió de manera rutinaria, no había mucho que hacer puesto que faltaba poco para la graduación de los chicos, que no cambiaría mucho pues en la preparatoria sería en el mismo lugar, el instituto Marduk, faltaban solamente dos meses para que la secundaria terminara, Misato era de las más entusiasmadas por ello, incluidas las chicas (hasta Rei).

* * *

En la terraza de la escuela, Alex platicaba con Kaworu, se había tomado el tiempo de hablarle, faltaba poco para salir y el maestro les dio el permiso, Alex sabía que Kaworu era un ángel, se lo dijo, cosa que sorprendió a Kaworu, que al mirar de cerca se dio cuenta de que Alex era en parte un ángel; ambos platicaban mientras el mexicano intentaba descubrir las intenciones de Nagisa, él dijo la verdad, era enviado de SEELE y por tanto debía obtener el control de Ikari para producir el tercer impacto, pero sin SEELE ni los antiguos comandantes, él era libre, se ganó la confianza de Alex al decir esto, los dos platicaban como buenos amigos sobre interesantes temas.

-no te creo ¿de verdad hay más universos? –preguntó Alex escéptico.

-si los hay te digo, hay una infinidad, cada uno es único y de diferente manera pero similar al nuestro –contestó Nagisa ante el escepticismo de Alex.

-vaya, pero eso tendría que verlo para creerte –

-bien –dijo Kaworu mientras ponía su mano derecha en la frente de Alex, cubriendo sus ojos –verás el multiverso ya que es lo que deseas –

Dicho esto, Alex empezó a ver cómo se elevaba y se alejaba cada vez más de la Tierra, esto no sucedía en su cuerpo, solo en su mente, pudo contemplar como a una velocidad increíble salía del universo mismo y miraba varias Tierras, cada una parecida en la gente, pero distinta en los hechos.

* * *

Pudo ver a Shinji y a Asuka recostados en la playa de un mar rojo, un mundo rojo donde pudo divisar una figura similar a un ave enorme volando con varios barcos a su alrededor, uno donde Shinji y Asuka tenían sables láser, otro donde Shinji expulsaba una cantidad de energía muy poderosa desde sus manos mientras peleaba en el EVA 01, otro donde Shinji usaba magia, era alquimista, superhéroe, tenía doble personalidad, cada universo diferente y único pero siempre están Shinji, Asuka y Rei en ellos.

Una vez terminada la visión Alex cayó en el suelo de rodillas, se sentía mareado, no solo por el viaje sino por las dudas respecto al multiverso, todo era tan complejo y simple a la vez, no pudo verse en otro universo, al parecer solo en este Alex Zokinami era escogido como piloto, era inquietante pero lo hacía sentir bien, que él era el único.

-¿qué te pareció el viaje Alex? –preguntó Kaworu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-fue, demasiado –fue lo único que pudo decir ante lo que vio.

* * *

Shinji y Asuka se dejaban caer sobre el colchón, estaban desnudos, lo habían estado haciendo desde hacía tiempo, a ambos les encantaba hacerlo, tener sexo era la única forma de mantener esa llama fuerte y liberar tensiones, era mucho ejercicio y había que comer más por esta causa, pero no era problema, sudorosos sobre el colchón respiraban rápido y Shinji fue quien recuperó primero el aliento.

-Asuka, ¿segura que quieres seguir haciéndolo sin protección? –preguntó Shinji entre relajado y preocupado.

-ya te lo dije, es un estorbo, además aceptaré las consecuencias –dijo una firme Asuka para luego mirarlo, él también la miró.

-bien, si así es como te gusta –dijo Shinji para luego darle un beso más en los labios antes de dormir.

* * *

Alex estaba en la sala del departamento viendo televisión cambiando de canal en canal, pensaba en el aviso de Misato sobre el Mark 09, ya estaba en Tokio-3. A pesar de eso Rei seguiría siendo piloto del EVA, no ponía mucha atención a la tele pero su mente reaccionó ante el llamado de su amada.

-Alex, ¿puedes venir? –se escuchó la voz de Rei desde su cuarto.

-bien –dijo Alex para luego levantarse del sillón individual y caminar a la habitación de la primera.

Alex sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, su amada estaba mirando la luna a través de la ventana, tenía puesto un camisón corto blanco, algo translúcido, dejando ver a través de la tela el cuerpo perfecto de la primera, esta volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y se enamoró más cuando vio esos ojos tiernos y cálidos, ella se acercó hasta la puerta donde él estaba, lo abrazó por el cuello y con voz suave habló.

-te voy a compensar todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo Rei en voz baja debido a la cercanía con Alex.

-no es necesario que me lo agradezcas –sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban rodeando la cintura de Rei.

-en serio gracias, lo que has hecho por mí, es mucho, con esto compenso una pequeña parte, también por lo de hoy, de veras lo siento –dijo Rei para luego bajar la mirada.

-solo necesito que estés a mi lado, todo está bien, tu amor es suficiente –dijo Alex para que luego de eso Rei mirara a los ojos de su amado, sonrió.

-bien, voy a demostrar cuanto te amo –luego de eso besó a Alex con ternura, se acariciaban y como si ya supieran que debían hacer se dejaron caer en la cama.

Fue en esa noche que el lazo que los unió fue completado, sus mentes, cuerpos y almas estaban unidas totalmente, solo la unión de sus cuerpos faltaba y en esa noche se demostraron con acciones cuanto se amaban. Luego de eso la relación entre ambos mejoró de mayor manera, era increíble que ambos estuvieran juntos, buscando la felicidad, buscando un destino mejor.

* * *

Un mes ha pasado y las cosas han ido bastante bien, en ese lapso la relación entre Kaji y la comandante Katsuragi mejoró gracias a los chicos, la boda ya había sido realizada y todos celebraron este romance, realmente sentían que eran felices, pues ya no había más ángeles, la alegría estaba en Tokio-3 indudablemente, las operaciones de rescate eran buenas, evitaban que edificios se derrumbaran, que gente muriera, los EVAs eran arcas de esperanza.

Las cosas en NERV van mejor de cuando el comandante estaba allí, nadie extrañaba a ese hombre, que en vida solo trajo a todos la miseria, dolor y desesperación, incluso Misato fue afectada, pero no había que guardar rencores, al menos Alex le había dicho esas palabras de su madre, entonces Misato revisó los archivos de NERV en lo más profundo, encontrando secretos dolorosos, en cuanto supo quién estaba dentro del EVA 01, llamó a Shinji para darle la noticia, él pudo tomarlo de buena manera, mejor de lo que Misato esperaba, además Shinji le dijo que la consideraba como una madre, cosa que alegró mucho a la comandante, pues lo que quería lograr al hacer que Shinji viviera con él estaba cumplido.

Shinji supo que el pasado es algo que nunca volverá, lo único que podemos hacer es atesorarlo, si caemos debemos aprender, levantarnos y seguir, le hubiera gustado ver a su madre, pero solo estaba ahora el EVA 01, sonrió y le pareció buena idea visitar a su nuevo "padre".

* * *

Alex y Shinji estaban ayudando al Señor Kaji (título que recibió después de su boda) en sus cultivos, estaban sudorosos, hablando y bromeando hasta que las cosas se pusieron serias cuando el bromista ex-casanova preguntó sobre un tema en particular.

-¿qué tal el sexo? –ante esa pregunta los dos se quedaron fijos con los ojos muy abiertos. –vamos, tengo experiencia y se cómo se comporta alguien sexualmente activo, así era yo –dijo mientras los jóvenes se mantenían en el mismo lugar.

-pues… bien –dijo Shinji nervioso por la pregunta.

-les puedo dar consejos, posiciones o cosas de utilidad –dijo Kaji igualmente bromeando.

-bien, gracias señor Kaji –dijo Alex algo sonrojado.

-hablando de eso, acérquense, me acordé de una buena historia de mi juventud –dijo Kaji para que los chicos se le acercaran curiosos aún desconcertados por estar hablando de sexo.

* * *

 **Años atrás…**

 **Kaji llega a la India. Entra en un templo tántrico y ve en las paredes escrito por todos lados el número 85.**

 **Un montón de monjes recorren el lugar cantando una canción que dice: "85… 85… 85…". Kaji pregunta:**

 **-¿de qué se trata? –**

 **El que parece el más anciano de los monjes le dice:**

 **-85 son las posiciones para hacer el amor descritas en el Kama-Sutra.**

 **Kaji exclama sorprendido:**

 **-¡¿85?! Pensar que yo conozco sólo una: el hombre arriba y la mujer abajo –**

 **Los monjes lo miran sorprendidos y siguen recorriendo el templo al grito de:**

 **-¡86… 86… 86…! –**

* * *

-¡ja ja ja ja! –los jóvenes realmente estaban divertidos por la historia de Kaji, ambos dijeron que las cosas iban muy bien con sus mujeres y que esperaban que mejoraran, de igual manera le dijeron a Kaji que cuidara mucho a Misato, en verdad esa mujer era especial.

-en fin, deben saber que el sexo es para la preservación de la especie, pero no es malo divertirse, háganlo con responsabilidad –dijo Kaji serio mirando a ambos.

* * *

Asuka estaba en NERV, acababa de salir de unas pruebas de sincronización, estaba por ir al departamento pero tuvo que ir al baño de emergencia.

-Erk… -Asuka estaba con las manos recargadas en el lavamanos con el grifo abierto además de que estaba encorvada mirando el lavamanos, luego se lavó la cara. –se vuelve más difícil ocultarlo, la doctora Akagi ya sospecha –dijo para mojarse la cara de nueva cuenta. "si lo descubren probablemente dejaré de pilotar la unidad 02" pensaba la pelirroja mirándose al espejo. "pero tampoco puedo simplemente mantener la boca cerrada"

Algo la tenía preocupada, seguía pensando mirando el espejo, luego cerró los ojos. "sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias pero… son inesperadamente molestas" cuando abrió los ojos Rei estaba entrando al baño, luego recuperó su compostura.

-hola Asuka –dijo Rei para luego lavar sus manos.

-hola Rei, por cierto, gracias por lo de hace un mes en la escuela, hasta ahora te pude agradecer –dijo Asuka, había aprendido a dejar de lado su orgullo y ser agradecida, era sincero, Rei sonrió.

-no es nada, pero bueno, las cosas van bien ¿no crees? –

-ya lo creo, bien, nos vemos luego Rei –luego de esto Asuka salió del baño dejando a Rei sola, esta estaba maquillándose.

* * *

Shinji ya había llegado al departamento, estaba frente a la mesa sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas viendo la televisión mientras Asuka estaba detrás de él sentada en una silla, ambos estaban serios por alguna razón.

-Shinji, cambia el canal por mí –dijo Asuka un poco seria pero amable.

-bien –dijo Shinji para luego tomar el control y cambiar el canal, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Kaji después de su plática "háganlo con responsabilidad".

-Shinji, prepárame costillas de cerdo mañana –dijo Asuka para luego decidirse a notificar a su novio lo que le sucedía.

-bien –fue la respuesta de Shinji, este seguía pensativo.

-Shinji, cásate conmigo –dijo Asuka para el tercero.

-bien –dijo Shinji oyendo, pero no escuchando.

-bien, entonces decidamos en donde se realizará – dijo Asuka sorprendiendo a Shinji, este la miró y hablaba en serio.

-… ¿mm? EHH?! –dijo Shinji aún más sorprendido. –pero aún somos menores y en Japón no creo que…-

-lo sé, no soy tonta, todo estará bien si solo celebramos la ceremonia primero –dijo Asuka planificando su futuro.

-además deberíamos esperar un poco más para eso y… -

-¿piensas que creceremos hasta ser adultos comunes? –dijo Asuka molesta. –somos diferentes de Aida o Hikari, nosotros solo tenemos el mañana, el tú y yo…- Asuka se veía molesta, se puso de pie de frente a Shinji, este se puso de pie también. –ya no somos unos niños… no tendremos elección –luego miró a otro lado –esto es, no dentro de 8 meses a partir de ahora…-

Shinji estaba muy confundido, pero reunió las piezas y el hecho de mencionar 8 meses…

-Asuka, acaso estas…-

-yo no tengo problema con ello –dijo Asuka mirando en otra dirección con la cabeza un poco baja, luego puso sus manos en su vientre. –si tu no lo deseas entonces, puedo cuidar al bebe por mi cuenta – iba a decir algo más cuando fue abrazada por Shinji.

-casémonos Asuka, yo siempre estaré a tu lado –dijo Shinji contento abrazando a su futura esposa, Asuka se sintió muy feliz y abrazó a Shinji con lágrimas en los ojos.

-s… si…uuu… guu –finalmente Asuka dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras abrazaba felizmente a Shinji, el ahora era lo que tenían, además de ese precioso milagro.

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba sobre NERV, las cosas iban bien, ninguna emergencia, solo buenas noticias, Maya había encontrado el muñeco que quería en el cereal, mientras en los pasillos las cosas estaban de color rojo.

-¿matrimonio? –preguntó Kaji sorprendido mirando la invitación de Asuka. –no pensé que lo suyo hubiera llegado tan lejos –

-¿acaso estás celoso? por cierto, ¿también vendrás Kaji? –preguntó Asuka sonriendo.

-por supuesto –dijo Kaji sonriente.

-bien –dijo Asuka dispuesta a irse. –nos vemos allá –dijo encaminándose a otra parte.

-… Asuka – dijo Kaji, ella se detuvo.

-¿si? –preguntó Asuka.

-¿estás… feliz? –completó el ex-casanova.

-si –dijo Asuka volteando muy sonriente para luego seguir con su camino.

* * *

Shinji caminaba por los pasillos de NERV cuando vio a Alex y a Rei, se acercó para hablarles.

-lo lograste Shinji –dijo Rei sonriente mientras Alex asentía.

-oímos que Asuka y tú van a celebrar una boda por su compromiso –dijo Alex sonriendo también.

-ah, así es… bueno, si les parece bien podrían ustedes entonces –dijo Shinji a punto de sacar dos invitaciones cuando Alex y Rei levantaron las suyas en sus manos. -¿eh? –

-alguien ya nos dio invitaciones –dijo Rei.

-incluso la división 2 está de invitados –dijo Alex.

-bueno, Asuka está importunando las cosas un poco…-

-de ninguna manera –dijo Rei.

-todos se lo han tomado de maravilla –dijo Alex feliz.

-incluso Kaworu asistirá –dijo Rei sonriendo guardando su invitación pidiendo a Alex la suya para que no la perdiera.

-no la voy a perder, en serio –dijo Alex con voz de niño haciendo un berrinche.

-hace dos días dijiste que habías perdido tu camisa roja –dijo Rei mirando un poco molesta a Alex.

-pero… ¿cómo iba a saber que la tenía puesta al revés? –

-por eso mismo, dámela y ya no hagamos que Shinji pierda el tiempo –Shinji miraba con asombro cómo Alex se rendía y le daba la invitación a Rei, de veras que el amor lo ponía débil.

-les deseamos lo mejor –dijo Alex tomando de un hombro a Shinji, este lo miró sonriendo también.

-gracias –dicho esto Shinji se encaminó fuera de NERV, estaba feliz de que las cosas fueran bien, realmente su vida cambió y ahora con un niño en camino aún más.

* * *

Misato estaba en la oficina del comandante mirando la invitación de la boda, de veras que sus hijos estaban creciendo.

-¿no estás feliz por la boda? –preguntó a Ritsuko.

-claro, desde hace un rato no los veo, deben estar repartiendo las invitaciones –dijo la vicecomandante.

-oh claro, la invitación olvidé pedir una para ti y… -antes de seguir miraba sorprendida a Ritsuko mientras que esta extendía una invitación en su mano.

-de veras Asuka es alguien especial –dijo Ritsuko contenta. –si el padre de Shinji estuviera aquí –

-si estuviera aquí… espera, tengo una idea –dijo Misato pensativa.

Una hora después…

-¿cómo voy a hacer eso? –preguntaba Alex exclamando en confusión.

-tu eres quien mejor lo ha imitado, Ritsuko usará frases pre grabadas y las unirá, en serio –

-ni siquiera era buena la imitación –dijo Alex algo molesto.

-la vez que lo hiciste casi nos da un infarto, vamos, hazlo –dijo Misato a Alex con ojos suplicantes.

-bien, lo haré, pero no se quejen si algo sale mal –dijo Alex mirando a Misato, esta sonreía.

Una hora más después…

* * *

Shinji estaba yendo rumbo a la oficina de Misato, Maya le dijo que fuera, debía ser algo respecto a un asunto importante, sino no hubiera ido, cuando llegó la puerta mecánica se abrió dándole el paso a Shinji, levantó la vista a donde estaría Misato pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre sentado allí.

-hola hijo –dijo Gendo en su típica pose, estaba igual que como lo recordaba, Shinji estaba estático, era demasiado.

-hola… padre –apenas pudo hablar Shinji debido a la impresión.

-debo decirte algo antes de volver –dijo el ex comandante sin dejar su pose.

-bien, ¿qué sucede? –

-lo siento –estas palabras removieron algo en Shinji, no lo esperaba, ¿era un fantasma? Un mal sueño quizá. –cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti solo te hería, entonces… prefería no hacer nada, prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría pero fallé –

-b… bi… en… -Shinji estaba realmente desconcertado, el fantasma de su padre le pedía disculpas.

-sé que vas a casarte con Asuka, vine aquí por esa razón, te doy mi bendición, hijo espero que seas feliz, tu madre estará muy feliz, te quiero hijo –dicho esto Gendo se desvaneció, Shinji se arrodilló en el suelo y lloró, estaba feliz por saber que su padre en verdad lo quería.

Alex cayó de rodillas en el suelo, eso no fue él, el plan era que Alex se disfrazara de Gendo y le dijera a Shinji que le deseaba suerte en su vida, jamás esperó que el fantasma de Gendo Ikari apareciera a unos metros de él para pedirle disculpas a su hijo, Alex estaba ahí buscando los lentes y estaba a punto de iniciar en cuanto Shinji llegara y diera la señal de empezar, Alex también empezó a llorar, estaba conmovido.

Shinji lloraba de felicidad, no de dolor, su vida era feliz al fin, desde que era niño sufrió lo peor que un humano pudiera padecer, ser abandonado por su padre, ser recibido familiares que no lo querían, era demasiado dolor, pero quienes más sufren alcanzan la mayor felicidad, su vida estaba llena de milagros, iba a casarse con la mujer que amaba y además tendrían un hijo en señal del amor que se tenían, se sintió… feliz.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar para tan poco, las clases han comenzado justo cuando mis ideas afloran de forma increíble, algunas partes las saqué del manga Re-Take, que si no lo han leído se los recomiendo, respecto a la parte del viaje de Kaji a la India, la tomé de un libro del ingenioso escritor argentino Jorge Bucay, el Camino del Encuentro, que si necesitas saber sobre relacionarte con las personas, es libro es una buena ayuda, pensaba algo distinto en este episodio, respecto al contenido LEMON, no creo que sea lo mío, hay una gran diferencia entre vivirlo y describirlo, siento haber demorado, podría entrar de lleno en "La Guerra Evangelion" pero por ahora los siguientes tres a cinco capítulos estarán ambientados en Tokio-3 y los pilotos, ¿cómo será la boda de Asuka y Shinji? ¿cómo sobrellevarán las cosas ahora que hay un bebe en camino?¿cómo se lo tomarán todos sus conocidos? Esperen actualización.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	3. Boda

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 3: Boda

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

Boda

Los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, el día que se pronosticaba era un clima soleado pero no muy fuerte, clima perfecto para casarse, en el departamento Katsuragi, Asuka ya había salido pues necesitaba estar lista con su vestido y su velo de novia, salieron Misato y la pelirroja, dejando a Shinji solo en el departamento, la alarma sonó y como era costumbre Shinji la apagaba, se levantaba y daba los buenos días antes de entrar a ducharse, normalmente recibía respuesta pero, esta vez, nada.

-¿dónde estarán? –se preguntaba Shinji mirando alrededor del departamento, no había señal de sus ruidosas féminas, ni de Kaji. Pen Pen estaba levantado y acababa de salir de la ducha, luego de eso regresó a su nevera, supuso que era algo importante el motivo de su salida, pero ¿tan temprano?, la boda era a las 6 pm en la capilla puesta cerca del lago de Tokio-3, caminó al baño y se duchó, una vez afuera fue a la cocina a ver si dejaron alguna nota o recado de a dónde fueron, nada.

Se preparó su desayuno, le dio el suyo a Pen Pen, se encaminó a la sala y encendió el televisor, los noticieros hablaban sobre avistamientos de "gigantes" en varias partes del mundo, eso extrañó a Shinji pero creyó que eran disparatadas de los noticieros para vender historias, cambió el canal para buscar algo más interesante, se detuvo en un extraño show musical llamado "Noticias con Mettaton" en el cual tenía secciones noticiosas y musicales extraños, todo de parte de un robot parecido a un televisor y un niño con suéter de rayas (referencia a Undertale, de nuevo).

La mañana pasó pacíficamente y las cosas estaban tranquilas para Shinji, quien al mirar por la ventana divisó un hermoso cielo y varias nubes esponjosas, de verdad que sería un gran día.

-XXXXX-

En las cercanías de un lago de Tokio-3 se estaba preparando lo que parecía ser una gran fiesta, habían muchas mesas, sillas, pero faltaban más cosas en el lugar. Un grupo de personas escuchaba atentamente al joven mexicano que les daba indicaciones para lo que sería una boda de las que hacen en México (petición de Misato, quien quería sorprender a los novios).

-entonces Ritsuko, bebidas –la doctora asintió y de ningún sitio sacó un catálogo de bebidas alcohólicas de buen sabor y alta calidad. –Maya, decoración –la teniente dio un salto y un chillido de alegría pues al fin mostraría sus capacidades.

-Hyuga, música –

-¡Sí! –dijo Makoto moviendo su puño en señal de victoria, Alex solo sonrió.

-Aoba, iluminación –el técnico sonrió complacido mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba a varios contactos con fines luminosos.

-bien… -dijo Alex llamando a todos. –antes de empezar debo decirles que Misato me pidió que la boda fuera como las de México –dijo de manera firme y directa. –entonces, debo decirles algunos pequeños rituales que solemos hacer cuando termina la boda –

-las invitadas a la boda realizarán el ritual de "Lanzamiento de Ramo" donde la novia arrojará el ramo de bodas a las mujeres que asistieron y quien la atrape por "mandato divino" se casará, no sé si sea cierto pero a la gente le gusta –dijo levantando sus hombros y sonriendo.

-el ritual de lanzamiento de liga consiste en que el novio quite con su boca o manos la liga de la pierna de la novia y arrojarla a los presentes, por ende quien la atrape se casará –dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-suena muy interesante eso –dijo Maya emocionada. –por lo general las bodas de Japón se limitan a la ceremonia solamente –

-¿alguna otra cosa Alex? –preguntó Ritsuko para asegurarse de que era todo.

-ninguna otra, el sacerdote que los casará será el Padre Jerónimo, es un buen conocido y es de mi país, aunque domina bastante bien el japonés –

-¿alguna noticia de Misato? –cuestionó Hyuga.

-pues están terminando el vestido de novia, van a maquillar a Asuka –dijo Alex revisando su celular –pues sin más que decir, ¡manos a la obra! –

-XXXXX-

Luego de varias horas de probar vestidos, maquillajes, peinados y varias otras cosas vemos a Asuka y a Misato en un salón de belleza decidiendo cómo iría peinada la novia, pero por ahora solo nos limitamos a verlas en un tratamiento de belleza.

-esto es en verdad relajante –decía Asuka mientras suspiraba de alivio, tenía dos rodajas de pepino en los parpados mientras una de las masajistas le daba tratamiento en los pies.

-debes estar al cien cuando sea hora de la ceremonia – dijo Misato en las mismas que Asuka. –además Alex está preparando el lugar de la boda y la fiesta –

-seguro que hará un buen trabajo –Asuka estaba bastante confiada en lo que su ceremonia de boda sería, al principio dudaba pero ya no, pues recibió el apoyo de todos y con eso fue más que suficiente para sentirse feliz.

-de veras se está esmerando, recuerda que con el velo de novia taparás tu rostro, lo quitarás cuando digas que aceptas y vayas a besar al novio –dijo Misato dando instrucciones para la futura Sra. de Ikari.

-tendré eso en cuenta, además de que me sacaste del departamento temprano, para no ver al novio hasta la boda, es como en las bodas mexicanas ¿cierto? –

-me descubriste Asuka, por eso Alex organiza el salón y todo eso –dijo Misato sonriendo, no miraba a Asuka, ambas estaban boca arriba con los ojos tapados.

-bien, saldrá bien –dijo Asuka confiada, cuando acabara la boda daría el gran aviso, esperaba que todos se lo tomaran bien.

-XXXXX-

En el departamento de Misato, Shinji seguía tomándose el tiempo para cada cosa, no había prisa, aún quedaban cuatro horas para que la boda iniciara, se levantó del sillón y se fue a duchar otra vez para ir el doble de limpio, una vez fuera del baño se secó con cuidado, se perfumó usando una loción y se empezó a cambiar, todo a paso lento, la camisa, los pantalones, sus zapatos, su corbata, cuando acabó de cambiarse se veía espectacular, un verdadero novio, listo para su boda.

-no se ve tan mal –dijo Shinji con una sonrisa mientras se miraba en el espejo y sonreía pareciendo un muy joven Kaji, quien en estos momentos estaba en el departamento de Alex alistando unos últimos detalles con Rei.

-XXXXX-

En el departamento de Alex las cosas iban de manera normal, Rei ya había acabado de vestirse, su atuendo consistía en un vestido blanco ajustado y descubierto de la espalda, sin mangas ni hombros, además de un par de zapatos blancos que hacían juego con el vestido, se veía espectacular, Kaji por su parte un traje gris oscuro sin corbata, zapatos negros y su típica coleta.

-bien Rei, estás lista –decía Kaji mientras terminaba de arreglar el peinado de la peli azul.

-gracias Sr. Kaji, por cierto ¿sabe qué tal va Alex con los arreglos de la boda? –preguntó Rei curiosa.

-bien, eso dice pero puedes llamarle si quieres –

-bien –dijo Rei tomando el teléfono mientras esperaba –Alex, hola ¿cómo va todo? –Kaji se sorprendía aún de cómo se comportaba Rei, parecía que ya estaba casada con él, se sorprendía mucho por eso, si estaba embarazada parecería una verdadera ama de casa.

*debo decir que bien, habrán algunos números musicales, pero será sorpresa, Shinji ya tiene su parte, habrán duetos y esas cosas, ¿te gusta la idea?*

-claro, me encanta, ya quiero ver que tienen preparado –

*pues faltan algunos detalles pero Shinji va a venir en unos momentos más, puedes ir a verlo antes de que salga*

-bien, lo felicitaré antes de que se vaya, oye… -

*si*

-te amo –

*lo sé, yo también te amo*

-nos vemos –

*hasta luego*

-¿Alex ya está listo? –preguntó Kaji con interés.

-ya tiene todo allá, pero voy a ver a Shinji antes de que se vaya a la boda –dijo Rei aproximándose a la puerta para ir a ver a Shinji.

XXXXX

Rei caminó un poco para luego ver que Shinji ya iba de salida.

-Rei –dijo Shinji sonriente saludando y listo para irse.

-te ves realmente apuesto Shinji –

-gracias, espero no decepcionar a Asuka –dijo Shinji con un leve sonrojo.

-no lo harás, no lo creo –dijo Rei sonriente para luego abrazar a Shinji. –mucha suerte Shinji, espero que seas feliz –

-gracias Rei –dijo Shinji para corresponder al abrazo de Rei.

-debo decirte algo… en un principio me gustabas, pero luego aprendí a quererte como a un hermano, Asuka es quien se merece tu corazón, así que hazla feliz –Rei se sentía muy bien de decir eso, ya tenía tiempo que necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos por Shinji.

-te lo agradezco, a decir verdad también me gustabas un poco, pero no estaba muy seguro, quizá también se convirtió en cariño –dijo un sonriente Shinji, alegre por escuchar eso de Rei.

-ve por ella tigre –dijo Rei traviesa haciendo que Shinji riera un poco. –ah, acomodaré tu corbata –cuando acomodó su corbata le sonrió.

-muchas gracias Rei, por un momento vi a mi madre en ti, con la responsabilidad que muestras, seguro serás una gran madre –cuando dijo esto Rei sonrió aún más, luego de eso Shinji salió del lugar y se fue a su boda, faltaban dos horas y él no quería estar impuntual.

-XXXXX-

Luego de tomar un taxi hacia el lago y recibir elogios de parte del conductor, Shinji llegó al lugar donde se realizaría su boda, el lugar se veía espectacular.

Se podía ver la capilla y la pista de baile, todo adornado con flores blancas, globos y muchos otros adornos por cortesía de Maya, Shinji se encaminó a donde recibiría a la novia, en el altar.

-Veo que ya estás aquí Shinji, Rei no se equivocó, te ves realmente bien –dijo Alex llegando con un traje de gala negro sin corbata y con la chaqueta abierta, que ya había terminado con las labores de arreglo de la boda.

-Gracias Alex, sin ti no habría sido posible esto –Agradeció Shinji sonriendo a Alex, sonrisa correspondida por el mexicano.

-Luego me agradeces, por hoy disfruta a tu futura esposa –Dijo Alex con picardía para luego voltear a ver la entrada de la capilla improvisada.

Shinji también volteó a la entrada y lo que vio le hizo creer que estaba en el cielo o que había muerto y su ángel guardián fue para llevárselo. Abrió la boca asombrado al ver a su amada con un precioso vestido blanco de novia, un peinado suelto y un perfecto maquillaje que resaltaba aún más su belleza.

-¿Asuka? –preguntó Shinji en voz baja, su amada no lo escuchó, pero le dio una sonrisa tierna que era capaz de desarmar al más bravo de los guerreros, muchos admiraban la belleza de Asuka Langley Soryu, futura señora de Ikari.

-Hola –Dijo Asuka en voz baja sonriendo aún hacia su amado, que había recuperado la compostura para actuar lo mejor posible en el mejor momento de su vida. Shinji solo sonrió viendo los ojos azules de su amada a través del velo de novia.

-Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión en santo matrimonio de Asuka Langley Soryu y de Shinji Ikari –el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia de boda como era debido, una música de violín ambientó la celebración y se veían todos los invitados vestidos formalmente.

La celebración siguió como Dios mandaba, la ceremonia de las arras (monedas como símbolo de prosperidad), el anillo y el lazo (en señal de unión). Misato había estado llorando desde la parte que dice: En la salud y en la enfermedad… no había parado de llorar desde ese momento y cuando hacían algún acto de juramento lloraba más empapando en lágrimas el traje de Kaji.

Shinji estaba más que feliz, había descubierto lo que era la felicidad, por fin al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba. Asuka no era la excepción, ella se sentía cada vez más dichosa por estar al lado de su amado y aún más por su hijo, que aunque fuera mentira juraría que estaría saltando de felicidad.

Rei derramó algunas lágrimas durante la ceremonia, Alex no (digamos que él ya se lo esperaba), pero si se sentía feliz. Hubo un momento en el que Rei le dijo a Alex que ella también quisiera casarse así o mejor, a lo que Alex le juró que así sería, sin importar nada.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –dijo el sacerdote finalizando el ritual de matrimonio dando la bendición al matrimonio Ikari-Langley, que cuando dijo esto Asuka brincó feliz hacia los brazos de su esposo y lo besó con pasión recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los presentes, Misato rompió en completo llanto de felicidad al igual que Maya.

-XXXXX-

Una vez terminada la boda Asuka arrojó el ramo, ante todas las mujeres presentes, técnicas de NERV, la doctora Akagi, Maya, incluso Kaworu se lanzó (¿Qué?) para alcanzar el ramo, pero fue Mari la que se quedó con el ramo antes de que Rei se lo quitara, gesto que causó risa en Alex.

Además se lanzó la liga y Shinji se la quitó a su esposa cual actor PlayBoy, cosa que produjo suspiros entre algunas presentes, al lanzarla incluso Kaworu estuvo ahí (¿Qué?) pero fue Aoba quien se quedó con el ramo, cosa que le dio esperanzas puesto que hace algún tiempo anduvo con una chica linda.

La fiesta dio inicio y varios pasaban a dar abrazos al novio o a la novia, Touji abrazó fuerte a Shinji y lo levantó tronando algunos huesos de su espalda, Kensuke lloraba mientras lo abrazaba envidiándolo y felicitándolo hasta que Mari llegó y lo jaló a la pista de baile.

Recibió abrazos de Rei, Kaji, Misato, Hyuga y de Alex, el cual fue un abrazo de los típicos entre hombres (Chocan sus manos y sus hombros para luego abrazarse), Asuka fue felicitada por todos y se sintió muy feliz pues eran sinceros y vio que no necesitaba su refugio (el EVA 02) para ser feliz o para recibir aprobación.

Luego de varios bailes, intercambios de pareja, donde más de una inexperta bailarina pisaba a Alex mientras estaba con Rei, comenzaron con el karaoke, donde Alex tomó una silla y un micrófono, el cual puso sobre un pedestal para sentarse con una guitarra llamando la atención de todos.

-Ahora déjenme dedicar esta canción para relajar un poco el ambiente – dijo Alex mientras daba una señal a Hyuga, en ese momento una tranquila música de guitarra acompañada por violines sonaba una canción muy anterior al segundo impacto.

( _ **Yesterday, The Beatles. Writed by John Lennon and Paul McCartney)**_

 _Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far_

 _away._

La melodía sonaba tranquila, no esperaban que Alex supiera cantar en inglés, se oía bastante bien, Rei sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar a su amado, juntó sus manos y suspiró como una chica enamorada.

 _Now it looks as though they´re here to_

 _stay._

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Los presentes escuchaban a Alex cantar la suave melodía que el chico conocía de memoria, quien diría que este chamaco (niño, joven) sabía cantar, no lo hacía nada mal, Rei miraba a Alex, ambos se miraban mientras la primera elegida sentía un gran amor por el cantante.

 _Suddenly I´m not half the man I used to_

 _be._

 _There´s a shadow hanging over me._

 _Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

Algunos ya estaban conmovidos por la melodía recitada por el mexicano, en verdad que ese Lennon era buen cantante.

 _Why she had to go, I don´t know, she_

 _wouldn´t say._

 _I said something wrong, now I now long for_

 _yesterday._

Alex soltó unas pocas lágrimas para darle dramatismo y emoción a la canción mientras algunos de los presentes, incluidos de la Sección 2 lloraban conmovidos por la canción.

 _Yesterday, love was such an easy_

 _game to play._

 _Now I need a place to hide away._

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday._

 _Why she had to go, I don´t know, she_

 _wouldn´t say._

 _I said something wrong, now I now long for_

 _yesterday._

 _Yesterday, love was such an easy_

 _game to play._

 _Now I need a place to hide away._

 _Oh, I believe in yesterday._

 _Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm._

Cuando Alex terminó de cantar varios lloraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le aplaudían y le lanzaban flores.

-ah, todavía no termina esto –decía Alex en forma traviesa al público mientras que daba señales a Shinji para que pasara a cantar con él en un dueto.

-muy bien, primero que nada gracias, por acompañarnos a Asuka y a mí en este momento tan hermoso para nuestra vida –todos escuchaban atentos a Shinji, quien llegó para el dueto.

-esta canción está dedicada a nuestros amores, donde expresamos la belleza del destino y que nada sucede por casualidad –decía pareciendo un artista internacional en un concierto.

De nuevo una guitarra acústica hacía los honores de entrada, una música menos suave que la anterior pero de igual manera expresaba los sentimientos de los jóvenes cantantes.

( _ **Bendita la luz, Maná y Juan Luis Guerra**_ )

 _Bendito el lugar, y el motivo de estar ahí_

 _Bendita la coincidencia_

Ambos encajaban perfectamente en el dueto, mientras miraban a su esposa/novia, cada chica sentía cómo su corazón latía más rápido, Rei recompensaría a Alex luego de esto.

 _Bendito el reloj, que nos puso puntual ahí_

 _Bendita sea tu, presencia_

Shinji nos hacía los honores de empezar la canción, mientras Alex continuaba en algunas partes, la canción está en español, ¡pero pues esto es otra cosa! ¡aquí todos entienden el español!

 _Bendito Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino_

 _Y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino_

 _¡Bendita la luz!, ¡bendita la luz de tu mirada!_

 _¡Bendita la luz!, ¡bendita la luz de tu mirada!_

 _Desde el alma_

La letra de la canción se relacionaba en cierta forma con el destino y más que nada el amor, pero lo siguiente fue cantado por Shinji, quien se lo dedicaba a Asuka, esta sonreía muy feliz escuchando a su ahora esposo.

 _Bendito ojos, que me esquivaban_

 _Simulaban desde que me ignoraban_

 _Y de repente, sostienes la mirada_

Ambos chicos demostraban su talento en el canto pues muchos escuchaban con admiración e incluso algunos se pusieron a bailar con la melodía.

 _Bendita Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino_

 _Y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino_

 _Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada_

 _Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh_

 _Gloria divina, diste suerte de buen tino_

 _Y de encontrarte justo ahí, en medio del camino_

 _Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora_

 _Llevarte mi soledad, y coincidir en mi destino_

 _En el mismo destino_

Un solo de guitarra ambientó el lugar por algunos segundos para que los dos siguieran con la canción.

 _Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada_

 _Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada_

 _Bendita mirada_

 _Bendita mirada desde el alma, tu mirada_

 _Bendita, bendita, bendita mirada_

 _Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz_

En esta parte ambos tomaron a su pareja y bailaron con ella el resto de la canción recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de sus amadas.

 _Tu mirada, oh, oh, oh_

 _Digo es tan bendita tu luz, amor, amor_

 _Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar_

 _Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar_

 _Y tu mirada, amor, amor_

 _Que bendita tú mirada, tu mirada amor_

La canción finalizó con un beso entre Shinji y Asuka, mientras se abrazaban sellando este momento para siempre, lo más hermoso de sus vidas estaba por comenzar. Cada prueba, problema, conflicto, lo resolverían juntos sin olvidar el juramento de amor que hicieron.

Asuka tomó un micrófono y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Disculpen… tengo que darles un aviso antes de seguir –dijo Asuka para luego tomar aire y soltar lo que estuvo guardando durante todo el día.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, miradas de asombro que la asustaron un poco empezando a hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero nada de eso pasó pues todos gritaron de felicidad y dicha celebrando que la familia sería más grande, gritaban alegres y felicitaban más a Shinji, incluso algunos de la Sección 2 encendieron algunos puros para celebrar la noticia.

-¡Mis bebés van a tener un bebé! –gritó Misato volviendo a llorar en los hombros de Kaji.

-Tranquila Misato, o vas a deshidratarte –decía Kaji abrazando a su mujer y acariciando su cabello para que ya no llorara.

-¡Ay que noticia! –gritaba Rei emocionada abrazando a Alex mientras brincaba de felicidad.

-Bien, está hecho, somos felices –dijo Shinji sonriendo a su esposa.

-Sí, ven acá tontito –dijo Asuka para volver a besar a su esposo.

Así es como se hizo la boda de Shinji y de Asuka, Misato les dio un departamento en el piso de arriba para ellos dos solos y además su luna de miel fue en su casa, lugar en donde por decisión de ambos se quedaron pues lo único que querían era estar uno al lado del otro.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Avances**

¡Aquí Alex! Las cosas han ido mejorando mucho desde que se acabó la guerra contra los ángeles, pero nos han llamado para pelear de nuevo pues supuestos monstruos robóticos gigantes atacan las ciudades, una organización desconocida pelea nuestras batallas, Misato empieza el 'Proyecto Wunder' ¿Qué es el Proyecto Jeager? ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio!

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Pues como habrán visto en este capítulo al fin estos dos se han casado, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para esta historia, además ¿Recuerdan a erendir? ¡Pues pronto estará de vuelta! Pero no voy a hacer spoiler sobre eso, espero que disfruten esta historia leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, en su momento la trama irá tomando forma y cuerpo para dar a la tan esperada (Para mí) 'Guerra Evangelion'. Como dije en un comentario, añadiré algunas cosas de Pacific Rim, que si ya la han visto pues no se sorprenderán tanto, pero si no, les invito a verla; es una gran obra de Guillermo del Toro. Ahora contestando a sus Reviews.**

 **2000: Gracias por la ayuda respecto a los párrafos, viéndolo bien eran pesados y largos, además creo que el LEMON no es lo mío, eso se lo dejo al legendario Aleksast o a Jiraiya Sama, espero que esto sea de tu agrado, espero que este episodio te guste, pero dentro de poco las cosas se van a poner calientes.**

 **Guest: Gracias también por el apoyo y por tu comentario, me da gusto que te dieras tiempo de leer la primera parte y me dijeras que voy mejorando, pero aún me falta más por mejorar, puse algunas cosas que me dijiste y pues ojalá sigas comentando para poder ver mis errores.**

 **¿Recuerdan que en su momento erendir y su servidor haríamos un proyecto? Pues estamos empezándolo, así que a los fanáticos del fic 'Mago Angelical' esperen una actualización, además de invitarlos a leer las demás historias de erendir, estoy seguro que les gustarán.**

 **Sin más que comentar esperen actualización, si gustan comentes que les parece la historia.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos.**


	4. Prólogo de una Catástrofe 1

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 4: Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 1

 **Evangelion, Pacific Rim, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 1

 _ **Kaiju: Japonés (Monstruo Gigante)**_

 _ **Jeager: Alemán (Cazador)**_

Pasaron varias semanas de la boda, luego de varios días de paz los elegidos hacían sus vidas normales, pero pues como era de esperarse volvieron al colegio para terminar con las clases de secundaria y cerrar el ciclo.

Algunos notaron que Shinji y Asuka estaban muy diferentes desde hace tiempo, muy pocos pudieron ver los dorados anillos en los dedos de ambos jóvenes, señal de que estaban unidos para siempre en santo matrimonio.

Mana no hizo muchas jugadas después de aquel incidente, pero cuando pudo toparse con Shinji a solas lo atrapó y le siguió insistiendo como hace tanto tiempo.

Se hicieron buenos amigos en su momento pero de vez en cuando Mana intentaba tener alguna oportunidad con Shinji.

-Oye Shinji, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Mana cuando pudo encarar a Shinji.

El japonés pudo ver que el rostro de la chica era serio y consternado mientras que lo miraba directamente.

-Desde hace tiempo me has gustado, siempre me pareciste lindo pero no me dabas ninguna oportunidad –decía la chica con rostro algo avergonzado.

-Kirishima, me agradas, además nos llevábamos bien. Pero eres muy terca -Mana se avergonzó por lo que Shinji le estaba diciendo.

-No he terminado, nuestra amistad fue de lo más especial para mí. En verdad que no me gustaría que estuvieras con otra –decía inconsciente de la situación de Shinji.

-A mí tampoco me gustaría que dejáramos de ser amigos –decía Shinji intentando llegar al punto.

-Cuando te conocí supe que eras alguien especial, siempre me gustó tu forma de ser y cómo fue cambiando gracias a Zokinami. –aclaraba mencionando al mexicano.

-No quisiera ser una molestia, nunca quise serlo, pero por más que intentaba alejar a Langley para que te dejara en paz no pude. –continuó Mana para detenerse e ir directo al grano.

-Te voy a ser sincera -pausó por unos segundos para decir: -Te amo Shinji –

El Tercer Elegido estaba sorprendido por la revelación de la joven, no quería arruinar de esa manera sus sentimientos pero no tenía elección.

-Estoy casado con Asuka –La respuesta dejó muy impactada a Kirishima. Miró a Shinji con rostro dolido y los ojos abiertos.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¡Dime! –exigió Mana enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hace unas semanas que estoy casado con Asuka. –dijo Shinji mirando con ojos compasivos a la chica.

-¡Mientes! ¡Dime que mientes! –gritó lastimada la pobre Mana.

-Dice la verdad Kirishima –dijo Asuka llegando al sitio pues siempre iba para ver a su esposo como todos los días.

-Es mentira… es mentira ¡ES MENTIRA! –finalmente Mana explotó enojada negando.

-Mira –dijo Asuka mostrando el dorado anillo. –Lo siento Mana, pero espero que entiendas. Siento haberte indultado y espero que nos llevemos bien. –Mana rompió en llanto y corrió alejándose del lugar.

-XXXXX-

Estaba lastimada, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, le costó mucho ser buena amiga de Shinji.

Ella trató de ser sincera consigo misma para descubrir sus sentimientos por Shinji, quiso ser una buena mujer para él y resulta que ya está casado con la chica por la que tanto odio sentía.

La partida ya estaba perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue una estúpida y una terca por enamorarse de alguien que ya estaba comprometido, le enojó ser tan ciega para ver su error, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se detuvo en un callejón a llorar su dolor.

Su autoestima estaba por los suelos además de sentir un dolor inimaginable en su pecho.

-¡Maldita Langley! –explotó contra los recipientes de basura del callejón. –¡¿Por qué no pude ser yo la que piloteó el EVA?! ¡¿Por qué no te enamoraste de mí?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Con furia y dolor golpeaba las paredes y maldecía al mundo. Maldecía su suerte, maldecía a Shinji y maldecía a Asuka.

Estaba tan desesperada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba desde que mencionó lo de los pilotos EVA.

-¿Entonces quieres ser piloto? –Preguntó un hombre desconocido, vestía gabardina y llevaba un sombrero, su rostro era frío y su mirada penetrante.

Mana se impactó de que alguien estuviera viéndola, pero no le importó. Sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera le hubiera importado ser violada o asesinada, pero lo más desconcertante fue la pregunta del desconocido, la escuchó a la perfección pero no pudo procesarla correctamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-XXXXX-

En un lugar lejano a Japón, la India para ser precisos, la gente hacía sus vidas tranquilamente en la costa.

Lo que apareció ante ellos parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

Una enorme máquina surgió de las profundidades del mar, destruyendo barcos pesqueros y parándose en la playa.

Lo que estaba atacando a los pobres lugareños era una especie de oso-lobo mecánico, más de uno tenía sus preguntas.

La bestia metálica se acercó cada vez más a las costas, comenzando a correr por el desierto.

-XXXXX-

En los cuarteles de NERV Japón uno de los técnicos veía las noticias cuando:

-¡Teniente Ibuki! ¡Mire esto! –exclamó el técnico poniendo la imagen del ataque en el monitor principal.

-¿Qué demonios…? -susurró Maya impactada mirando a la bestia metálica destruir estructuras.

-¡La imagen es de hace una hora, la señal de la criatura se detectó en medio del desierto corriendo hacia la ciudad más cercana! –gritó el técnico mostrando la ubicación del extraño ente en el desierto.

-¡Comandante! –se oyó decir a Maya en el comunicador. –¡Mire los reportes! ¡Hay un ataque en la India!

La comandante estaba en el Puesto de Mando mirando la imagen, el mapa mostraba que en menos de una hora esa cosa estaría atacando la ciudad.

-Envíen al EVA 03 en un avión Porta-EVAS –ordenaba Misato para que el Sexto Elegido fuera enviado por aire hacia la India.

-XXXXX-

Luego de largos minutos de vuelo soltaron a la unidad 03, la cual estaba cerca de la bestia, aterrizó un poco alejado de la ciudad para interceptar al robot.

-Bien, menos mal no es un ángel –dijo un poco preocupado Touji mientras veía al oso-lobo robótico acercarse.

La enorme máquina rugió para luego seguir con su ataque hacia la ciudad.

El EVA 03 avanzó hasta el robot corriendo hasta quedar a su alcance, la máquina lo golpeó con una garra para alejarlo unos metros atrás.

La unidad negro y azul se sostuvo con un puño expulsando polvo alrededor, fue entonces que la extraña máquina preparó lo que parecían ametralladoras enormes las cuales dispararon a discreción.

Algunas balas rozaron al EVA 03, del cual el piloto rugió un poco de dolor.

-¡Argh! Este maldito es duro –dijo Touji para preparar su ametralladora y regresar las balas al oso-lobo, este enemigo parecía ser fuerte.

Como si alguien hubiera mandado un robot enorme un robot de gris con blanco corrió hacia el otro monstruo con forma animal.

-¡Hazte a un lado novato! –dijo una voz extraña para el deportista por los altavoces para mover a su máquina hacia el oso-lobo.

Corrió varios metros hasta quedar contra la bestia y la golpeó en la cabeza y espalda.

Touji miraba extrañado el robot extraño, parecía un EVA pero su armadura estaba en sus brazos haciéndolo ver grande y corpulento, más grande que un EVA.

Los colores en la armadura eran de gris en gran parte y varias franjas blancas en brazos, piernas y el torso.

Dio un fuerte golpe mandando al otro mundo al robot, para luego sacar de su blindaje un cañón que disparó al robot destruyéndolo, viéndolo bien el oso no parecía haber puesto resistencia, era bastante extraño.

-*Striker Eureka se ha hecho cargo de la situación* –decía una voz arrogante a la comunicación mientras llegaba un grupo de helicópteros.

Touji observó al robot alejarse siendo sostenido por los helicópteros, era demasiado extraño eso.

-XXXXX-

Muchos reporteros estaban en la escena, querían saber que estaba sucediendo. Reporteros de diferentes lugares, periodistas y demás reunidos en el lugar de reposo del robot que hace unas horas destruyó al monstruo que atacaba la India.

Un hombre de aspecto agresivo y vestimenta militar miraba a los periodistas.

Todos hacían preguntas respecto al ataque y a los que destruyeron la amenaza, pues los EVAS no pudieron.

-Este sólo es el principio, de algo que no podremos detener. –decía el hombre militar con seriedad.

-Pero están los Evangelions, ellos se harán cargo. –comentaba un reportero recibiendo una mirada de ira por parte del hombre con rango de Comandante.

-Vieron con sus ojos cómo esos niños no pudieron con esa cosa. –regañaba el militar con tono arrogante.

-¿Qué pueden esperar cuando lleguen más?

-¿Quién es usted? -cuestionó un reportero.

-Soy Steven Kowalski. Comandante de las Fuerzas de Milicia y Estrategia Internacional, dirijo el Proyecto Jeager. –todos miraron extrañados al hombre tal como hace horas durante el ataque.

-El Proyecto Jeager consta de una fuerza militar mejorada a los obsoletos Evangelions, con el fin de lograr la paz y evitar el conflicto.

-¿Significa que serán robots piloteados por soldados? –preguntó un reportero.

-En efecto, tengan la seguridad de que los Jeagers estarán cuando sea el próximo ataque.

El militar caminó a uno de los helicópteros que seguían al titán de gris y blanco, los cuales sostuvieron al robot por los brazos y lo cargaron emprendiendo el vuelo y alejándose de ahí.

-*Señor, estoy impresionado. No pensé que tuviera tanta elocuencia al hablar con los periodistas.* -decía un joven de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa arrogante y mirada firme. Este era el piloto del monstruo gris y blanco.

-Dije lo que estaba en el plan, muy buen trabajo piloto Pentecost.

Dicho esto los helicópteros se alejaban en el mar cargando al Jeager, rumbo a su base desconocida.

-XXXXX-

En NERV Misato estaba muy molesta, pues hace horas sufrió una humillación por parte de una organización nueva.

Mucho tuvo con el Jet Alone y ahora aparecían estos payasos para hacerla de héroes.

Quiso culpar a Touji pero no debía. Sabía que él era inexperto en combate con los EVAS. Pudo mantener su nivel de sincronización pero era mejor idea enviar a Kaworu a esa misión.

La Comandante llegó a su despacho y se sentó en su escritorio, recién supo la noticia y Touji estaba frente a ella. El chico por su parte se veía nervioso por la mirada de enojo expresada por la Comandante.

-Dime que pasó allá Touji. –decía de una manera molestamente amable la Comandante.

-Uhh… Bien, cuando estaba peleando noté que ponía resistencia. –explicaba Touji dando un informe de la situación. –Pero un desconocido llegó al campo de batalla. Por lo que vi la bestia no opuso resistencia ante el ataque del otro robot.

-Sabemos que aún no logras pilotear al cien a tu Evangelion, pero al menos tienes puntería. –dijo Misato en forma de consuelo para el deportista.

-Sí, desde lo que pasó con el EVA 03 en su activación no me ha gustado pelear, así que creo que lo mío son las armas de fuego. –aclaraba el deportista. En verdad Misato deseaba enviar a alguien cómo a Alex a ese combate.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo por cierto?" –pensaba la Comandante mientras seguía hablando con Touji.

-XXXXX-

Alex estaba de pie al lado de Kaworu. Se encontraban en un puente que atravesaba un río.

Desde hace tiempo que ambos iban a ese sitio para conversar sobre diferentes cosas, además de que Kaworu sentía que su poder de Ángel desaparecía.

-Por ahora sólo puedo manifestar un Campo AT sin estar en el EVA y poder pilotarlo sin que se agote la energía. –explicaba Kaworu observando a las aves volar sobre el agua del río.

-Entonces dices que con mucho esfuerzo puedes presentar un patrón azul, ¿Crees que sea el momento de decirle a los demás?

-Me temo que ha llegado la hora.

-Bien… intercederé por ti –decía Alex decidido para cuando llegara el momento.

-No, esta es mi decisión y mi batalla. Si ellos quieren matarme lo aceptaré.

-Eres una persona muy buena Nagisa.

-Es bueno escuchar eso de ti Zokinami –hablaba Kaworu para luego ir solo al cuartel de NERV.

Alex tomó un rumbo diferente al del Séptimo Elegido para encaminarse a otro sitio.

-XXXXX-

Misato estaba por llegar a una conferencia, hace unas horas le llamaron para dialogar sobre el incidente del oso. Algunos gubernamentales llamaron Kaiju a estas cosas. Además el comandante Kowalski aclaró que los Evangelions no iban a poder combatir esa amenaza.

-Comandante Katsuragi, estábamos esperando que llagara. -dijo un militar ruso de alto rango.

-Gracias por la espera. -decía mientras se sentaba. -¿Qué es de lo que quieren hablar?

-Como le comentaba a los presentes, planeamos que para detener los ataques usaremos más a los Jeagers. -hablaba el militar Kowalski con voz firme. -Lo que significa que los EVAS dejarán de operar.

-¿Y qué tal si vemos quién puede más? -decía Misa o desafiante. -El piloto enviado no tiene mucha experiencia, si la unidad 10 hubiera estado allí incluso su Jeager se vería obsoleto.

-Je, no cabe duda que es una mujer fuerte. -elogiaba el jefe del proyecto Jeager. -No por nada es la comandante de NERV y la mente detrás de las operaciones de los EVAS.

-Gracias pero los halagos no serán necesarios

-Me presento señorita, mi mombre es Steven Kowalski, Comandante de las Fuerzas Internacionales de Milicia y Estrategia. -decía el hombre ante Misato, por alguna razón ese hombre le daba mala espina.

Ambos se miraron y Misato pudo sentir maldad en esos ojos. Si ese hombre tomaba las riendas del mundo quizá todos quedarían esclavizados.

-Misato Katsuragi, Comandante en Jefe de NERV.

-Es un gusto.

-Digo lo mismo. -respondió Misato muy a fuerzas.

-Los EVAS seguirán con sus operaciones habituales. Hasta que se demuestre la capacidad de los Jeagers en los posibles próximos combates. -decía el hombre de más alto rango.

-Bien señores, me retiro -dicho esto por Misato, se encaminó a la salida. Tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar a los ataques cuando se presenten.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En alguna parte de Shangai…**_

Las calles siempre han sido pacíficas a su manera. Paz ruidosa, pues los transeúntes y conductores estaban acostumbrados al ruido del lugar.

En un lago pequeño las personas disfrutaban del sol y de sus horas libres. Varias familias estaban allí y algunos nadaban. Por cosas de mala suerte, karma o destino, el agua del sitio empezaba a fluctuar de manera extraña.

-Wow, vaya que hay mucho movimiento. –dijo un niño para mira el fondo oscuro del pequeño lago. Vio un objeto moverse cada vez a mayor velocidad.

De un momento a otro los movimientos del agua fueron frenéticos. Del lago emergió una criatura metálica con forma entre tigre y dragón de Komodo. Un ataque había empezado.

-XXXXX-

En NERV la Comandante ya estaba de vuelta. Le informaron de otro ataque, esta vez fue la unidad 10 la que tomó la labor de ir a esa misión.

Alex estaba sorprendido por los ataques. ¿Quién estaba tras estos? ¿Por qué atacar en lugares distintos y en varias partes del globo?

Alex seguía con sus preguntas personales cuando llegó a la jaula de su EVA. De nuevo fue llevado en el Porta-EVAS hasta Shangai.

El lugar estaba un poco lejos. A Alex se le hizo un poco largo pero ya estaba cerca de ahí. Antes de ser soltado por el avión pudo ver a otro robot corriendo hacia el enemigo.

-"Con que, ¿Este es un Jeager?" -pensaba el mexicano observando a la unidad Jeager, su blindaje era de un rojo oscuro, con partes azules en el pecho, torso, brazos y piernas. Se veía más pequeño que el que se encontró con Touji.

El EVA 10 fue expulsado del avión y con algo de propulsión de la unidad se lanzó varios metros hasta quedar encima de la bestia.

Montó al robot como a un caballo y golpeó varias veces en la cabeza.

La criatura metálica se defendió frenando y haciendo que el EVA se alejara, en ese momento llegó el Jeager rojo, pero la criatura extendió su cola y giró sobre sí para golpear a la unidad 10.

El EVA 10 saltó evitando el ataque e intentó tomar la cola de la bestia. El Jeager se atravesó en la trayectoria de la cola recibiendo el latigazo de lleno, siendo enviado hacia atrás.

La unidad 10 avanzó con gran velocidad y golpeó fuertemente a la máquina. El monstruo metálico mordió el brazo del EVA rojo y azul cuyo piloto gruñó del dolor. El EVA 10 alejó de una patada a la bestia, esta saltó para intentar arrancar la cabeza del EVA 10 pero fue acuchillada en el cuello.

Alex continuó su ataque dando un rodillazo en la máquina haciendo salir chispas y trozos de metal.

Pateó con su pie izquierdo en el costado del monstruo haciéndolo tambalear y caer luego de unos momentos.

Estaba por desactivar a la bestia robótica cuando un disparo hizo que explotara.

Alex volteó a ver para toparse con el Jeager rojo, vio cómo este le apuntaba y lanzó su cuchillo progresivo al arma con gran puntería haciendo que esta explotara en manos del Jeager.

El Jeager rojo retrocedió para luego disparar pequeños misiles de sus hombros, los cuales fueron detenidos por las manos del EVA 10.

-Bien, tú quisiste así las cosas –dicho esto el EVA 10 saltó y dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, el cual dio de lleno en el rostro del Jeager.

Luego de esto ambos titanes comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El EVA 10 golpeó el estómago del titán rojo mientras el Jeager daba un codazo lateral en el cuello del EVA.

El EVA se tambaleó un poco para luego dar una barrida al Jeager que lo hizo caer. Se acercó para golpearlo pero un manotazo hizo retroceder al Evangelion. El Jeager se incorporó y saltó para de sus muñecas disparar algunos picos que el EVA muy a fuerzas pudo esquivar.

El Evangelion saltó de vuelta al combate pateando el costado izquierdo del Jeager haciendo que caiga, pero este de su espalda usó un par de propulsores que le dieron impulso y cargó al EVA varios metros para dejarlo caer en el suelo provocando destrozos en un edificio.

El Jeager tomó un auto y lo estrelló en la cabeza del EVA haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El EVA dio una vuelta para patear en el pecho al Jeager provocando que cayera en el suelo otra vez para ponerse encima de este y golpearlo en el rostro repetidas veces.

No iba a dejar que este desgraciado lo matara pero…

-Vaya que has mejorado mi Amor. –se escuchó por los altavoces del Jeager.

El EVA 10 detuvo un puñetazo justo en el aire. El piloto escuchó a la perfección esa frase. Viniendo de esa persona no pasaría nada bueno.

-Estas impresionado ¿Eh? –se escuchó la voz de una joven por los megáfonos del Jeager haciendo que las palabras cayeran como bombas en la mente de Alex.

Un puñetazo en la cara del EVA hizo que éste cayera de espaldas. El piloto estaba desorientado y no pudo reincorporar al EVA después de unos segundos.

Dentro de la cabina levantó la cabeza viendo al titán rojo alejarse del lugar siendo llevado por varios vehículos aéreos.

-Esto no es posible –decía Alex para luego ser recogido por el vehículo Porta-EVAS y llevado de vuelta a NERV.

-XXXXX-

Alex regresó a Tokio-3 sano y salvo. Algo andaba mal, deseaba que no fuera así pero las palabras de aquella joven resonaron de nuevo en su mente.

" _Vaya que has mejorado mi Amor"_

Esas palabras, sólo alguien que conocía podría haberle dicho así. Esa persona ya estaba fuera de su vida así que no debía recordarla. Se juró no volver a verla ni quería saber nada de ella.

Creer que lo que hizo luego de que se fue. Hizo su vida de mala manera, pues a ella así le gustaba. Por eso la dejó; él siempre respetó las leyes y no dañaba a alguien a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

El simple hecho de recordar su nombre y verla piloteando aquel monstruo rojo lo marearon al punto que casi cae por los nervios.

-Reina Suarez… -dijo con un toque de terror para regresar a la superficie y a su departamento.

-XXXXX-

Hace poco Rei se había desmayado en unas pruebas, así que la doctora Akagi tuvo que hacerle unos análisis. Los resultados fueron los que ya sospechaba, otra piloto indispuesta.

Rei seguía dormida por el desmayo, estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermería con Ritsuko a su lado, el sueño de la chica de cabello celeste mostraba que en su mente se encontraba en un valle.

Finalmente despertó mirando a la doctora, la cual sonrió antes de hablar.

-Rei, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace unos momentos? -cuestionó la doctora mirando a la chica con ojos interrogantes.

-Me desmayé durante las pruebas, fue todo ¿Hay algo malo doctora? -la peli azul se empezaba a preocupar por su condición, pues no era común un desmayo en pruebas tan simples como la que realizaban.

-Te he hecho unos análisis en el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, por fortuna tu hijo y tú están bien.

Se talló los ojos y miró desconcertada a la doctora. ¿Acaso mencionó 'su hijo'?

-Rei, estás embarazada, de dos meses -dijo la doctora sonriendo. -Pero no sé qué tal se lo tome Alex, pues aún son jóvenes y su carácter es distinto al de Asuka y Shinji.

Rei sintió felicidad y una dicha incomparables. Iba a ser madre igual que Asuka, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo de cómo se lo tomaría Alex. Era verdad lo que decía la doctora, aún eran muy jóvenes para eso. Quizá Alex quería seguir disfrutando su juventud, un hijo podía ser una mala noticia.

Agradeció a la doctora las atenciones y salió de NERV rumbo a su departamento. Temía por la reacción de Alex y rogaba por que fuera buena.

-XXXXX-

Alex entró al departamento, presintió algo extraño en el aire pues su amada no estaba sonriendo como siempre. No estaba allí.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Rei cuya puerta estaba medio abierta.

Entró lentamente y miró a su amada, la cual estaba sentada en su cama, su rostro se veía pálido; como hace meses.

Miraba por la ventana observando el cielo y los edificios.

Al sentir a su amado entrar a su habitación lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos temerosa.

-Rei, ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con preocupación el mexicano sin recibir pronta respuesta de Rei.

Rei se veía dolida y cerró los ojos cuando Alex se sentó a su lado.

-Hoy me desmayé durante unas pruebas en NERV. –decía Rei sin encarar a Alex.

El mexicano sentía que su corazón era aplastado lentamente. ¿Por qué su amada hablaba de esa forma?

-La doctora Akagi me hizo varios análisis –Alex sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, no quería saber si era algo malo.

-Me puse mal en ese momento –continuó Rei, el mexicano la miraba triste y la primera elegida no lo miraba a los ojos.

¿Tan malo era? Ver a su amada así le hacía sentir un terrible dolor, pedía a gritos con la mirada que dijera lo que fuera a decir. Una enfermedad terminal, que volvió a ser un ángel ¡ALGO!

-Estoy encinta, de dos meses –dijo la primera elegida rompiendo en llanto esperando un grito de furia, lo que sea.

Rei no escuchaba nada, sólo su propio llanto revelando su felicidad, creyendo que las consecuencias de decirle a su amado serían malas.

Al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos pensando que su amado se había ido.

Vaya sorpresa fue para ella al ver que Alex tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una enorme felicidad en sus ojos y la miraba de esa forma.

-Vamos a ser padres... -susurró Alex para luego gritar. -¡Ajaja! ¡Voy a ser papá!

El llanto de Rei se convirtió en una sonrisa. Luego Alex abrazó a Rei y la levantó dando vueltas mientras la abrazaba riendo de felicidad al igual que Rei.

-¡Cuidado Amor! -decía Rei entre risas haciendo que Alex se asustara y la sentara en su cama con delicadeza.

-Lo siento Rei -decía Alex nervioso para luego mirarla con ternura y preocupación.

-Emmm... ¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Te traeré algo! -dijo Alex para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina. Pero fue detenido por Rei, quien lo tomó de la mano.

-Lo único que quiero es que estés aquí a mi lado. -dijo Rei para abrazar y besar a su amado.

Otro retoño crecía. Producto del amor de esos jóvenes, amor tan fuerte que ni el más fuerte de los huracanes podría hacerlo desistir.

Ese amor será puesto a prueba, dentro de poco, pues apenas es el comienzo de una enorme calamidad.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
**

 **Tal como han podido ver, he cambiado mi manera de editar los capítulos. ¿De dónde aprendí esto? Bien, durante un largo tiemoo leí muchos fics y sus maneras de escribir. Ver esto y sus párrafos pesados me hicieron recordar mi propio fic. Gracias al amable usuario Guest y a c. anibal2000 quienes comentaron mi manera de parrafear pude intentar durante este tiempo lo que ven en este episodio. Además de poner menos comas y más puntos (¡Gracias de nuevo Guest!).**

 **¿Erendir actualizará pronto? Sí y no. Respecto al trabajo conjunto será publicado a su debido tiempo, pero el primer capítulo ya está listo. 'Destino de un Jedi' sigue en edición en el asunto de las batallas, pues son más de dos autores quienes trabajan en esto. Debido a sus ocupaciones y a su deseo de no decepcionarlos están escribiendo las batallas de manera que los tres estén felices con eso. Entendible, por lo que mi compadre actualizará 'Mago Angelical' pero no se decepcionen pues mi compadre no se olvidará de actualizar, solo tardará un poco.**

 **Ahora respondiendo a comentarios:**

 **Guest: me alegra saber que te gustara la boda, esperaba algo más largo pero para cosas románticas no soy tan bueno. Espero que te guste esta mezcla de Pacific Rim con Evangelion, si te preguntas por qué es así pues no tenía otra forma o el fic se vería mal o poco original (si de por sí no es tan original). Espero saber tu opinión sobre esta alocada cosa y que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Prólogo de una Catástrofe 2

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 5: Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 2

 **Evangelion, Pacific Rim, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

* * *

Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 2

 _ **Kaiju: Japonés (Monstruo Gigante)**_

 _ **Jeager: Alemán (Cazador)**_

En los cuarteles de NERV el joven de cabellos plateados caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la Comandante.

El chico miraba de manera firme mientras que en su mente estaba algo preocupado. Entendía que quisieran matarlo por culpa de sus hermanos pero algo que no lo dejaba era el deseo de vivir. Relacionarse con los humanos.

Fue por esta razón que se puso en sus zapatos. Se hizo de una forma humana y poco a poco perdió su poder de ángel. Tenía personas con las cuales relacionarse, amigos.

Estas personas trataban bien a Kaworu a pesar de que algunos sabían lo que era. Eso lo hacía querer ser igual que ellos.

Tenía un asunto muy importante de que hablar. Algunos técnicos pudieron ver que esta vez Kaworu Nagisa estaba serio.

Finalmente y luego de varios minutos de caminar llegó hasta la oficina de la Comandante.

Misato no esperaba la visita del chico. De por sí era misterioso. Además de que sus ojos son como los que Rei tenía antes de convertirse en humana. Era sorprendente para ella tener al joven en su oficina.

-Hola Kaworu, ¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó sonriente la Comandante. Pensando en la razón del chico para estar allí.

-Debo hablar con ustedes sobre algo. –el chico sabía que si escuchaba la comandante escucharían todos. Era la hora de la verdad. –Soy un Ángel.

Misato estuvo esperando todo este tiempo las explicaciones del chico. Desde que inició como Comandante tenía acceso a toda la información, TODA. Así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico revelara que lo era.

-Déjame decirte que ya lo sabía. –habló para sorpresa del chico de cabello plateado. –Tuve acceso hasta los archivos de SEELE. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, desde que me enteré sentí desconfianza. Pero no eras malo, ayudaste a la humanidad aún contra tus propios hermanos. Eres una buena persona Kaworu.

-Gracias Misato. –sonrió el chico ya relajado. –Pero mi poder de Ángel ya no es el que era hace tiempo. Eso se fue perdiendo con el tiempo que pasé con ustedes.

Misato sonrió al saber que el chico decía la verdad, pues esperaba este anuncio y jamás pensó que el chico era humano ya.

-*Personal de NERV, Kaworu Nagisa fue identificado como el quinceavo Ángel. Pero fue descartado* -decía Misato por la comunicación.

Los miembros del personal de NERV se turbaron cuando la Comandante anunció esto. Pero todos se relajaron ante el aviso de Misato. Muchos suspiraron de alivio y volvieron a sus correspondientes trabajos.

El cuartel de NERV sin los Ángeles se veía más feliz. En palabras de Misato. Pues los del personal eran más amables y más cooperativos luego de que el último Ángel fue derrotado.

Misato sonrió al ver a sus trabajadores y sus pilotos felices. Recién se había enterado de que también Rei estaba embarazada y fue buena idea poner algunos lugares designados para las que estuvieran encintas.

Además tenía muy avanzado el AAA Wunder. Sólo faltaban algunos detalles menores para que la enorme nave multipropósito estuviera terminada.

-XXXXX-

Recién había empezado la preparatoria para nuestros pilotos. Estaban muy poco emocionados pues sería casi lo mismo, mismos compañeros y etc. Lo único distinto es que había varios clubes estudiantiles en los cuales los pilotos tomaron lugar.

Shinji entró a un club de robótica, Asuka y Rei a uno de tejido (Qué curioso), Alex a uno de esgrima y Touji a un club de boxeo.

Así como Mari entró junto a Kensuke al club de informática, últimamente esos dos chicos de anteojos estaban muy juntos. Kaworu entró al club de música para tocar piano y Hikari al mismo que Asuka, pues quería ser la tía del niño.

Las clases eran un poco distintas a lo que se acostumbraba en secundaria. Eran más profesores los que impartían clase y rara vez hablaban del segundo impacto, cosa que alivió al grupo pues estaban hastiados de escuchar lo mismo.

Un detalle pequeño fue un molesto profesor de deportes. Este era alto, fornido y arrogante. Era como si la personalidad orgullosa de Asuka hubiera tomado posesión de este profesor al salir del cuerpo de la alemana (Por decirlo así).

En la clase de deportes era muy estricto. No dejaba que ninguno de sus alumnos (o víctimas) escapara de su clase. De alguna manera u otra acababa por encontrar a la oveja perdida. Le decían 'El Diablo' pues normalmente llevaba a sus alumnos de vuelta a la clase jalándolos de los pies.

Muchos chicos estaban ya atemorizados por el tiránico profesor. No era algo inevitable que nuestros pilotos se encontraran con ese tipo.

-¡Ikari Shinji! –bramó el profesor llamando al Tercer Elegido, el cual levantó la mano en señal de asistencia.

-¡Suzuhara Touji! –ladró esta vez haciendo que el joven mencionado diera un salto.

-¡Aida Kensuke! –el joven saludó de manera militar al profesor, el cual tuvo una buena primera impresión del otaku militar.

-¡Zokinami Alex! –Alex levantó la mano sosteniendo la mirada al profesor.

Así estuvo los primeros minutos de la clase. Llamando a los jóvenes del grupo y asegurándose de que estuvieran todos.

El profesor ordenó que hicieran varios ejercicios intensos y notó que un par de chicas no portaban la ropa deportiva ni estaban haciendo los ejercicios. Miró que ambas portaban el uniforme escolar y llevaban un papel en la mano cada una.

Asuka y Rei no se sentían turbadas por la manera en que eran juzgadas por la mirada del arrogante tipo.

-¡Ustedes dos! –gritó apuntando a Asuka y Rei. -¡¿Por qué no están haciendo los ejercicios que les ordené?!

-Verá usted profesor, tenemos las notas del médico y… -decía Rei sacando de su bolso junto a Asuka y extendiendo sus notas del médico. Pero no pudo continuar pues el maestro arrebató las notas a ambas chicas.

-¡Déjenme ver eso! –al tomar las notas las empezó a leer y vio la firma de la doctora Akagi. Sonrió burlón y extendió su mano hacia arriba con los papeles.

-¡Pero miren quien tenemos aquí! ¡¿Asuka Langley y Rei Ayanami embarazadas?! ¡JA! ¡Espero que vean esto como un ejemplo para que no cometan los mismos descuidos! –sonrió burlón el profesor. – ¡Que les sirva de ejemplo para no hacer una estupidez igual!

Alex y Shinji se detuvieron en seco de sus ejercicios. Levantaron la mirada con los rostros más endurecidos que harían quedar en vergüenza al propio Gendo Ikari que en paz descanse. Alex pensaba en qué manera humillarlo para que se arrepintiera de hablarle así a una mujer, más aún a SU mujer.

Ambas chicas molestas miraban al profesor quien seguía con sus despectivos comentarios. Rei miró de reojo a Alex y sabía que algo malo le pasaría a ese tipo por hablar de esa forma. Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en las posibilidades.

-¡Estas señoritas y sus parejas fueron muy irresponsables al hacer eso! –burló de nuevo el maestro apuntando al vientre de Rei, tenía que apuntar al de ella. Alex sentía una inmensa rabia que lo dominaba.

Estaba por ir hacia el señor ese y darle una buena patada en las bolas pero…

-¡¿Quiénes son las parejas de estas dos chicas?! –pidió el maestro sin bajar el tono de voz.

-¡Nosotros! –rugió Alex provocando un pequeño escalofrío en el profesor.

El maestro sintió un temor por algunos segundos para luego recuperar su compostura. Volteó y se encontró con que el mexicano y el castaño lo miraban diciendo ' _Otro chistecito y morirás'_.

-¡No tiene ningún derecho de criticar mi relación con Rei! ¡Mucho menos insultarla a ella y a mi hijo! –dijo Alex con notable furia, estaba muy cerca del profesor y ambos se tiraban a muerte con las miradas.

-¡Ambos estamos felices con esto y nada va a cambiarlo! –gritó enojado Shinji quien estaba al lado de Alex mientras retaban al maestro.

-¡Mucho menos un payaso ignorante como usted! –dijo Alex provocando la ira del profesor. Este se puso en guardia mientras Asuka y Rei retrocedían.

El maestro intentó golpear a los jóvenes pero estos lograban esquivar los golpes con gran agilidad. Los movimientos del profesor eran torpes y toscos mientras los de Shinji eran flexibles e impredecibles y los de Alex rápidos y constantes.

El profesor dio una patada horizontal con intención de golpear en el pecho a sus alumnos. Estos saltaron hacia lados opuestos y con la patada el maestro derribó un andamio (Plataforma metálica compuesta por varias barras de metal).

Las piezas de la bizarra plataforma cayeron esparciendo en el suelo varios tubos de setenta centímetros de largo.

El maestro en su arrebato de furia tomó uno de los tubos e hizo un tajo horizontal que fue esquivado por los pilotos.

Estos a su vez tomaron un tubo cada quien y pasaron de una pelea de artes marciales a una batalla de esgrima.

El pedante profesor pateó a Shinji por el pecho alejándolo del sitio, este rodó sosteniendo su pecho. Mientras el profesor trataba de dañar a Alex con su improvisado sable. Este se defendió apuntando hacia abajo su vara metálica bloqueando el golpe de su oponente.

Al ondear sus "espadas" estas eran de un material resistente y extrañamente hueco, el cual al pasar por el aire producía el curioso sonido de un ventilador descompuesto.

Alex dio una estocada dirigida a las costillas pero fue desviada por el sable del oponente. Quien intentó un corte vertical siendo bloqueado por el piloto que puso su "espada" en posición horizontal.

El maestro giró para intentar dar al mexicano. Quien saltó hacia atrás esquivando el tajo y cubriéndose con su arma.

Alex regresó el ataque golpeando luego de dar una vuelta.

Los movimientos de ambos oponentes se volvieron más veloces y caminaban en su enfrentamiento. Iban avanzando lentamente por el gimnasio aún concentrados en el enfrentamiento. Luego de que el profesor tomara ventaja hizo retroceder mucho a Alex.

Tal fue que subieron a las butacas mientras se golpeaban y bloqueaban los ataques. El profesor hizo un tajo diagonal ascendente que fue bloqueado por el mexicano. Este respondió con una estocada al estómago para alejarlo e impedir que cayera al subir los escalones.

El profesor hizo retroceder al mexicano hasta llevarlo a la última butaca y la orilla. Parecía que Alex estaba en desventaja, pero se equivocaba. Alex atacó aún más rápido al maestro. Luego empezó a saltar por encima de este para atacar desde otro ángulo. Pero el maestro logró encontrar un punto para atacar y dio una estocada en el pecho de Alex cuando este saltaba hacia delante de su profesor.

Alex frunció el ceño y aterrizó en el borde de la butaca.

Cuando iba a dar el golpe final el tajo descendente fue bloqueado por el castaño.

Shinji bloqueó el ataque del profesor y lo empujó alejándolo de Alex.

-Gracias. Sentí que no la contaba. –dijo el mexicano algo cansado.

-Vamos a darle una lección. –sonrió desafiante el japonés para empezar un ataque doble contra su oponente.

Ambos saltaron y daban tajos y estocadas a diferentes puntos. El maestro empezó a retroceder bloqueando los golpes de ambos.

 _¿Recuerdan The Clone Wars? Pues estos tres recordaban mucho a uno de muchos enfrentamientos del Conde Dooku contra Obi Wan Kenobi y su padawan Anakin Skywalker._

Girando y coordinando estocadas y tajos, patadas y golpes. Haciendo retroceder al enemigo buscando un punto débil para atacar y hacer caer al oponente.

-¡ARGHH! –rugía el maestro al mismo que la pelea se detenía.

En un acto desesperado el profesor extendió su mano abierta hacia Alex simulando ser un usuario de La Fuerza. Varios alumnos cayeron de la impresión al ver tal acto vergonzoso por parte de su profesor.

Alex miró con una ceja levantada al entrenador mientras Shinji lo miraba confundido. El maestro gruñó un poco decepcionado y luego de eso siguieron la contienda.

Finalmente ambos chicos pudieron vencer al maestro con una poderosa estocada que hizo caer al profesor.

Mientras estaba en el suelo Alex se le acercó al maestro y apuntó en el cuello con su "espada".

 **-¡Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de mi preciosa desgraciado!** –amenazaba molesto el chico. **– ¡O te enfrentarás a mi ira!**

Exclamó en español con una voz igual a la de Antonio Banderas en la voz de El Gato con Botas (de las películas de Shrek XD).

Dicho esto usó su sable para dejar una 'Z' marcada en la camisa del maestro (Tenía que hacerlo, disculpen).

El profesor tenía un rostro un poco asustado y enojado. Solo pudo decir un 'Lo siento' para que Alex y Shinji no le arrancaran la cabeza.

Rei abrazaba a su novio y Asuka a su esposo. Felices por no quedarse callados cuando el maestro ese insultaba a sus hijos. Realmente se sentían afortunadas por tener a esos hombres a su lado.

Para molestia de los pilotos, la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto se enteraron del estado de la peliazul y la pelirroja.

Varios llegaban a felicitar a las parejas y muchas chicas envidiaban que las dos tuvieran de novio/esposo a personas como Shinji y Alex.

Muchos hombres felicitaban a los dos chicos y varios les ofrecían un trago. Tanto por el hecho de ser futuros padres como haber enseñado a ese maestro un par de lecciones.

-XXXXX-

Asuka estaba en su departamento. Era un nuevo día para ella y para su esposo. Recién se había levantado y se miró en el espejo enorme del baño, estaba por darse una ducha.

Se retiró su blusa y miró su vientre. Por lo que veía estaba más grande que hace un mes. Ya no era la chica delgada y hermosa que era cuando llegó a Japón. Ahora era una mujer casada y futura madre.

Acarició su vientre y suspiró para luego entrar a ducharse. Salió del baño y se disponía a hacer el desayuno cuando olió un aroma apetitoso.

-Buenos días Amor. –saludó su esposo terminando el desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño. –sonrió la pelirroja para acercarse a Shinji y besarlo. –ve a ducharte, no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

En verdad que habían cambiado en ese tiempo. Asuka era más amable, simpática y noble. Shinji era más comprensivo, estoico y seguro. En otras circunstancias se odiarían pero por fortuna ambos lograron cambiar y unir sus almas.

Para ambos era lo mismo. Al salir del departamento se reunían con Rei y Alex además de despedirse de Misato. Eran como una gran familia. Luego de eso los cuatro iban caminando al colegio platicando y riendo con alguna que otra broma.

-¿Cómo piensan llamar a su hijo? –preguntó curiosa la alemana.

-Aún no hemos pensado en eso. Sólo han pasado tres meses. –Respondió la primera tocando su vientre mientras Alex tenía una mirada pensativa.

-¿Ustedes ya pensaron en algo? –cuestionó Alex mirando a Shinji.

-La verdad sí, pero no nos hemos convencido de alguno. –aclaró Shinji a su amigo.

-Pues si acaso hasta que sepamos si es niño o niña. –agregó Asuka tomando la mano de Shinji.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea pensar en ello de una vez? –preguntó la peliazul al mexicano.

-Podríamos hacer eso. Así no nos complicaríamos en el asunto o cuando ya vaya a nacer. –contestó Alex sonriendo confiado para seguir con su camino al colegio.

-Oye Alex.

-Dime.

-La alumna Kirishima… ¿Has sabido de ella? –preguntó un poco confusa la Primera Elegida.

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no la veo. La última vez fue cuando Shinji le anunció sobre su matrimonio con Asuka. –Alex miraba al cielo con duda y desconfianza en su rostro. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Rei.

-¿Crees que se haya suicidado? –preguntó temerosa la chica de ojos rojos.

-No lo creo. Quizá tiene asuntos por atender.

-XXXXX-

Ese nuevo día transcurrió de manera normal. Por lo que respecta a Alex, Rei se la pasaba antojada por cada cosa comestible que había. Alex no podía negarle nada de eso así que cuando salieron decidió llevarla a comer a un restaurante.

Shinji y Asuka regresaron a su departamento para pasar la tarde de manera tranquila. Mientras que Kaworu fue llamado para pelear pues un ataque se había reportado.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En alguna parte de las costas de Londres**_

El vehículo Porta-EVAS sobrevolaba los cielos de la ciudad inglesa cargando al Mark-06.

Kaworu se encontraba de lo más tranquilo escuchando música esperando el momento adecuado en el que debía de llegar al sitio del ataque.

 _¡Estos celos! ¡Me hacen daño! ¡Me enloqueceeen!_

Quizá por influencia o porque en verdad le había gustado el género mexicano en vez de la música clásica, el chico de cabellos plateados acompañaba en un dueto imaginario a Vicente Fernández…

Mientras en el campo de batalla el Jeager conocido por los medios como Crimson Typhoon masacraba al Kaiju arácnido que atacaba la ciudad.

Varias chispas salían por los golpes mientras el Jeager color vino y purpura golpeaba al monstruo con muchos conocimientos en artes marciales. Finalmente hizo lo que el resto de los Jeagers hacía al acabar su misión.

Preparó un cañón y descargó los misiles hacia la bestia que yacía derrotada en el suelo.

El Jeager caminó y dirigió una fugaz mirada al avión que cargaba al Mark 06. El titán volteó y caminó hasta un sitio donde fue recogido por varios helicópteros.

Kaworu sólo se limitaba a observar cómo el Jeager era llevado por los helicópteros. Entrecerró los ojos mientras aquel extraño titán se alejaba.

-Qué extraño. –murmuró el Séptimo Elegido siendo llevado de regreso a NERV.

-XXXXX-

En los cuarteles de NERV, en los laboratorios para ser más precisos. La doctora Akagi revisaba varios papeleos. Entre ellos el avance del Wunder, el cual ya estaba por ser finalizado.

Pero el asunto es que le hacía un par de revisiones a Alex, ya que era costumbre para así prevenir cualquier inconveniente. El mexicano se encontraba sin camisa recostado en una camilla.

Ritsuko no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando el cuerpo bien formado de Alex, no era demasiado pero atraía. Mientras revisaba con su estetoscopio el pulso del chico, este estaba tranquilo al igual que el palpitar de su corazón.

Alex pensaba varias cosas referentes a la doctora. En los tiempos oscuros de NERV, cuando recién había llegado; pudo ver que el entonces Comandante Ikari se despachaba a la doctora a besos.

Algo que lo dejó aún más confuso fue verla encima de Maya mientras ambas respiraban agitadas en un extraño acto sexual.

-"Ritsuko es bisexual" –pensaba el mexicano repasando y comparando los recuerdos de la doctora.

-"Si no me equivoco la doctora Ritsuko hacía algo con Maya. Menos mal que no me vieron." –pensaba mientras Ristuko seguía revisando el papeleo en su tabla. –"Claro, no me hubieran visto aunque pasara bailando frente a ellas."

-Bien Alex. Puedes levantarte, hemos terminado. –decía sonriente la doctora para que Alex se pusiera su camisa aún pensativo sobre la doctora.

-Gracias doctora pero… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –pedía el mexicano ante lo cual la doctora asintió.

-Claro. Dime.

-¿Podría darme alguna recomendación o ayuda sobre el embarazo o la paternidad? Quiero saber para así poder ayudar a Rei en lo posible.

-Por supuesto. –decía gustosa la doctora ante la petición del chico. –primero que nada debes asegurarte de que su alimentación sea la adecuada. Evita que sea expuesta a alguna actividad física rigurosa. –la doctora le daba explicaciones a Alex con los pocos conocimientos de ginecología que tenía a disposición.

-En el primer trimestre presentará cambios de humor repentinos, cada uno depende de la actitud de la mujer así que debes ser muy comprensivo –Alex levantó una ceja. –Y por último, nunca dejes que algo dañe a su hijo o a ella.

El mexicano memorizó las palabras de la doctora, por lo que decían las fechas en poco tiempo vendrían los cambios de humor. Al menos Asuka ya los había pasado pues en su momento creía que la antigua Asuka había regresado.

-XXXXX-

Shinji estaba revisando la construcción de su propia obra mecánica. Un enorme cohete. Sus planes eran utilizarlos en una misión que involucrara las condiciones del espacio.

Desde que era niño tenía el deseo de mirar por sí mismo las lejanas estrellas. Se lo pidió de favor a Misato y cuando esta puso el presupuesto pidió a dos de sus amigos que lo ayudaran.

Este cohete fue diseñado por Alex, Shinji y Kaworu. Los tres designaron cada parte de la nave, la diseñaron y pusieron sus detalles. Los obreros solamente construían el enorme aparato, que se quedaba corto a comparación del Wunder.

El Tercer Elegido contemplaba su obra mecánica. Esperaba que el asunto de los Jeagers y Kaiju terminara pronto. Esta era de las mejores cosas que Shinji había hecho.

Además de eso la doctora Akagi había terminado la nueva línea de armamento de Evangelion. Consistía en armas adaptables a las partes del EVA, las cuales permitían disponibilidad de manos para atacar de mejor manera.

-XXXXX-

Pasaron un par de días y para buenas noticias el AAA Wunder estaba por fin terminado. Misato estaba contenta pues luego de tanto tiempo pondrían echar a andar este proyecto.

La Comandante estaba en un pequeño puente de mando. Por lo que se veía en las ventanas delanteras la parte del centro de control se localizaba bajo el agua. La doctora Akagi estaba de pie al lado de una emocionada Misato esperando por estrenar esta maravilla.

El hangar donde estaba el Wunder se localizaba en las cercanías de la costa. La nave era una enorme estructura parecida a un barco, pues estaba en el agua. Tenía varios accesos por los cuales llegar desde el cuartel general de NERV.

Una majestuosa máquina de combate. Armada con enormes cañones e impulsada en el aire gracias a la propulsión AT. El AAA Wunder era la obra maestra de NERV Japón.

Dentro de unos minutos se realizaría la prueba de lanzamiento, pues aún no habían probado la capacidad de vuelo del arca. Además necesitaban confiar en el Motor S2 que consiguieron.

Este Motor S2 fue creado a base del núcleo del cuarto Ángel. Fue energizado de manera que lograra lo que nadie pudo, energía infinita.

No podrían ponerlo en uno de los EVAS pues sería riesgoso y conflictivo. No en el cuartel para hacerlo funcionar pues no sería muy útil y las Naciones Unidas sospecharían de la energía del cuartel.

Entonces decidieron instalarlo en el Wunder. No tuvieron dificultad alguna a la hora de poner el núcleo en el sitio pues este era estable. Finalmente en el puente de mando del Wunder estaban los técnicos junto con otros traídos por Kaji.

Todos tenían como objetivo iniciar el sistema de vuelo del Wunder, se encontraban en un pequeño puente mientras preparaban todo.

-¡Enciendan el motor principal! –ordenaba la Comandante para que los técnicos en todas partes del Wunder empezaran a trabajar.

-¡Preparen el motor!

-¿Kaworu? –llamaba por el comunicador al chico de cabello plateado.

-*Unidad Mark 06 aún no está lista.* -respondía por el canal de comunicación.

-¿Alex? –llamó al mexicano.

-*Déjeme ver si entendí. ¿Sólo tengo que conectar el enchufe cierto?* –hablaba el mexicano recibiendo un 'Cuento contigo' como apoyo por parte de la Comandante mientras el EVA 10 nadaba para encontrar el conector de ignición.

-*Lanzando EVA 10* -se decía por la comunicación mientras el EVA 10 la hacía de submarino llevando lo que parecían ser varios cables para el Wunder.

-Todo el personal diríjase al puente. Prepárense para el choque de gravedad.

-Entendido. ¡Revisando las ventilaciones!

-¡Concentren el control primario de la nave al Anchoring Plug!

-Entendido. ¡Preparando descenso!

-¡Confirmando inyector!

-¡Iniciando cuenta regresiva!

-*Preparando el Hirstamm Tower*

-*Preparando carga de enchufe*

-*Preparando entrada*

Todos estaban algo nerviosos por el hecho de la activación del Wunder. era la primera vez que volaría.

-*Separando la Hirstamm Tower*

-*Comenzando transporte*

Una vez dicho esto, los miembros del puente subieron de donde estaban para luego entrar en lo que parecía una enorme cápsula de inserción. Esta se cerró y giró para acoplarse como el puente de mando.

-*El sistema de comando está siendo transportado al puente.*

Dentro del Anchoring Plug parpadeaba una luz roja de Alert. Mientras preparaban la enorme cabina.

-*Saturando LCL con gas. La densidad de carga ha sido completada*

-¡Iniciando entrada! –decía Misato mientras el Plug conectaba a una interface similar a la de un Evangelion.

-*El estado de carga de LCL es normal*

-*Iniciando todos los sistemas de procesamiento integrador.* -decía uno de los técnicos por la comunicación mientras la interface se configuraba.

-¿Estado?

-Todo el personal presente.

-Sin problemas con el contacto inicial.

-El primer nivel ha sido completado.

-Confirmando cierres de todas las barreras. Se completó la revisión de resistencia a la presión.

-*Aumentando generación de poder en el motor de respaldo.*

-¡Proporcionando energía al motor principal para encendido!

-¡Cinco por ciento para alcanzar el punto crítico!

-¡Iniciando el girocompás! ¡Sin problemas con el estabilizador!

-*Comenzando procesamiento de información visual.*

-*Encendiendo el motor principal.*

De un momento a otro los miembros del puente del Wunder pudieron divisar los alrededores de la nave. La interface funcionaba a la perfección. Se podía ver como el interior de un Evangelion. Mucha diferencia al antiguo puente, pues en este se veía el mar.

En otra parte del Wunder. Donde estaba el EVA 10, este había preparado una lanza de soldadura para derretir el metal que recubría la parte donde debía conectar el enchufe.

-*Unidad 10 ha iniciado las operaciones.*

-*Corriente de presión al 300 %*

-Redireccionen toda la energía al flywheel.

-¡Liberando seguros del flywheel! ¡Iniciando rotaciones!

Un aparato similar a un botón enorme ascendió en para empezar a dar vueltas liberando algunas cargas de energía. Luego de eso muchas otras partes rotatorias que estaban conectadas al motor principal empezaron a girar.

-*El flujo de energía del motor principal ha iniciado*

-¡Motor de respaldo operando con una salida de 80%!

-¡Cárguenlo con el catalizador!

El EVA 10 se abría paso a través del metal con la lanza de soldadura mientras que algo de metal derretido caía al agua. Alex estaba sintiendo el ardor por el metal caliente pero debía cumplir la misión.

-¡Quedan treinta y cinco segundos!

-¡Incrementando velocidad de rotaciones! 10,000 rotaciones… 12,000 rotaciones…

-¡Listo!

-¡El flywheel está cargado al 102%!

-¡Punto crítico excedido!

-¡Fase final de ignición!

El personal de NERV estaba preocupado por que no funcionara la operación pues hubo algunas líneas que explotaron.

Misato observaba el progreso con algo de nerviosismo y a la vez con esperanza de que la nave funcionara.

-Bien. –dijo Misato ante la última afirmación del técnico.

-Iniciando control de espacio-tiempo. Cambiando a control 3D del contenedor. –decía una técnica mientras algunos hologramas aparecían alrededor de su asiento.

-¡Velocidad rotacional en 36,000 vueltas! ¡Todos los parámetros están en verde!

-¡Contacto inminente! –exclamaban algunos técnicos observando gráficas y medidores.

-¡Conecten el motor principal! –ordenaba la comandante mientras uno de los técnicos empujaba una palanca.

-¡Conectando! –una vez que el técnico terminó de empujar la palanca el enorme botón del Wunder que era el flywheel se contrajo con fuerza.

-¡Enciendan! –ordenaba Misato mientras el EVA 10 lanzaba con un arpón el enchufe quedando en su lugar y se alejaba pues una explosión estaba por ocurrir.

La energía que se despidió era enorme. Muchísima agua se salpicó mientras se formaba una cruz en el lugar de despegue del Wunder.

Habían logrado encender el arca y luego de unos pocos segundos Misato dio la orden para que la nave se elevara.

-¡Wunder! ¡Lanzamiento! –Terminada la orden de la comandante el AAA Wunder empezó a tomar altitud.

La enorme nave fue mostrando más la estructura pues pasó de verse como un barco a un ave gigantesca. Los rayos de las alas se desplegaron mientras el arca tomaba más altitud.

Finalmente luego de mucho trabajo e investigación el Wunder estaba listo y dispuesto para lo que fuera. Misato se sentía orgullosa por su más grande logro pues dedicó mucho tiempo a ello.

El Wunder recorrió algunos kilómetros mientras que probaban el vuelo y la maniobrabilidad de la nave.

Mientras tanto Alex observaba cómo se alejaba la enorme ave. El EVA 10 había tenido que usar la Carga Omega para no perder potencia y nadar a la orilla, pues conociendo a Misato regresaría en un largo rato.

-XXXXX-

Alex estaba en su club de esgrima. Había practicado bastante y por alguna razón le pidió a la doctora Ritsuko algunas cuantas espadas progresivas para su Evangelion.

Había mejorado y casi era un experto. No era de sorprenderse pues su instructor era de los mejores del mundo. Los Juegos Olímpicos habían dejado de realizarse por el segundo impacto pero varias disciplinas se seguían practicando.

El mexicano estaba practicando con un compañero. Se ganó el respeto de varios en el club gracias a su enfrentamiento con aquel profesor de deportes.

-Nunca descuides el cuerpo. –decía Alex mientras marcaba otro punto tocando con la punta de su florete el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Ahh… No hay duda, eres el mejor. –decía resignado el chico mientras se ponía en guardia otra vez y continuaban. –Oye, me parece un poco extraño que Ayanami esté en estas prácticas. Ella no es de este club.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –le decía Alex marcando otro punto.

-Ninguno. Se me hace extraño. –dijo Ryuji mientras se agachaba esquivando un tajo horizontal y respondía con una estocada al estómago.

-Bueno, somos novios así que es lógico. Incluso voy al club de costura para elegir colores. –dijo Alex bloqueando la estocada y girando para dar una estocada, Alex sonrió. –Puedes mejorar eso, sólo practica más.

-Veo que eres muy bueno Zokinami. –decía desafiante una chica. Alex volteó confundido y se topó con Mouki, recién llegada al club.

-Pues, tengo algo de talento. –decía Alex con modestia para luego esquivar un tajo vertical ascendente proveniente de la chica.

-Bien, eso lo veremos. –dijo Mouki siguiendo con su ataque. Alex se limitaba a esquivar los ataques y bloquearlos. –Sólo estás probándome, ¿Cierto?

-Eres perceptiva. –decía Alex retrocediendo un poco esquivando aún y estando en pose defensiva.

En ese momento la chica se tropezó cayendo de frente llevándose a Alex al suelo. La chica rió mientras estaba encima de Alex. El mexicano rogaba porque Rei no estuviera observando pero al mirarla la chica peliazul estaba con los ojos abiertos y de un momento a otro se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta con evidente furia en sus pasos.

Alex se levantó haciendo a un lado a la chica, la cual lo miraba confundida. El mexicano se encaminó a la salida del lugar y siguió a Rei. Por lo que la doctora Akagi le dijo, no sería bueno lo que pasaría.

-Rei, espera. –dijo Alex cuando logró alcanzar a Rei pero esta giró y lo que sintió fue un golpe como pocos que había recibido en su vida.

Una poderosa bofetada impactó en el rostro del mexicano mientras que Rei tenía un rostro molesto sosteniendo de manera desafiante la mirada de Alex. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió por los labios de Alex mientras este volteaba hacia otro lado producto del tremendo golpe.

Alex estaba muy confundido, pero Rei estaba en el primer trimestre del embarazo. Era bastante entendible aunque la forma en que respondió su amada lo desconcertó.

El chico miraba a su amada alejarse por el pasillo de la escuela mientras sostenía su enrojecida mejilla. Se limpió la sangre y estaba por ir a buscar a Rei pero lo dejó pasar.

Conociéndola bien prefirió esperar a la salida con la esperanza de que la peliazul estuviera más calmada.

Por lo que respecta a Alex, Rei no le dirigió palabra al mexicano el resto de las clases y después del descanso Alex tenía asuntos que arreglar por lo que no estuvo en su correspondiente aula hasta la salida.

Finalmente todos los alumnos salieron y Alex se juntó a la Primera Elegida esperando hablar con ella pero esta no le hacía caso alguno.

Llegaron en silencio al departamento y Alex empezaba a sentirse un poco mal por eso. Aunque no sabía si sentirse culpable porque esa chica le cayera encima. Tal vez sí, pues el de idiota dejó que ella se le encimara. Pero no esperaba que la reacción de Rei fuera de esa forma.

Ambos entraron al departamento en silencio mientras que Rei dejaba sus cosas en su habitación. Alex se dispuso a distraerse haciendo la cena. Quizá así dejaría pasar lo del golpe, el cual aún dolía como si estuviera recién salido del horno.

Alex hizo una mueca de dolor recordando tremenda bofetada por la chica. Para ser así de frágil era muy fuerte.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar que cierta peliazul estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

La chica lo miraba cocinar casi de manera automática. Aunque admitía que cocinaba muy bien para ser un robot chef.

El mexicano estaba muy confundido y también impactado. No pensó que su novia haría tal cosa y recordar tremendo golpe que le dio hace unas horas… esa mano moviéndose de manera en extremo veloz y directamente a su rostro.

Alex saltó del susto pues había dejado caer un plato al suelo. Se maldijo por estar así de distraído y recogió los fragmentos de la vajilla rota. Volteó a su izquierda para tirarlo con los desechos cuando vio a su amada en la puerta.

-No te vi llegar. –dijo Alex más para sí que para Rei. Realmente estaba confundido por eso. Era demasiado… ¿repentino?

La chica se acercó a Alex, este aún herido por lo de la mañana retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró los ojos. En su mente ya figuraba lo que vendría así que era mejor que lo hiciera de una vez.

Rei abrazó a Alex con fuerza mientras tenía un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Alex correspondió al abrazo y luego de eso la peliazul estaba sollozando en el pecho del mexicano.

El chico acariciaba el cabello de Rei. Estaba entre impactado y asustado. Realmente era difícil el embarazo en el primer trimestre.

-Lo siento. –decía Rei en voz baja aún entre sollozos mientras abrazaba al chico. –En verdad lo siento. –terminó de decir para romper en llanto en los brazos de su amado, quien estaba muy extrañado ante eso.

-No tienes de qué disculparte. No ha pasado nada. –dijo el mexicano en forma de consuelo. Rei seguía llorando en sus brazos. –"Ojalá pase rápido este mes". –rogaba el mexicano a Dios porque el plazo de tiempo terminara.

-XXXXX-

Durante más de un mes hubo ataques masivos de Kaiju. Por más veloz que fuera el Wunder no era competencia para los Jeagers. Quienes parecían saber dónde serían los ataques pues antes de que siquiera llegara el Wunder con los EVAS los Kaiju ya estaban derrotados.

Los medios de comunicación difundían las noticias de los Jeagers y sus victorias cual atracción de feria o como si se tratara de una película taquillera.

Misato estaba más que frustrada por el hecho de ver que los Jeagers ganaban mientras que NERV era insultado y denigrado.

La Comandante de NERV caminaba rumbo a otra de las juntas a las que le llamaban para aclarar el asunto de quién debe irse.

-¡Inaceptable! –reclamaba la peli morada con gran enfado. -¡No pueden quitarnos a los EVAS luego de tanto trabajo y tiempo que utilizamos en construirlos!

-De acuerdo. Pero si sus acciones están en contra de lo establecido, los Jeagers tomarán NERV, ¿Ha quedado claro? –regañó seriamente el militar.

-Sí señor. –dijo resignada ante la situación y muy frustrada. Los Jeagers siempre llegaban primero a pesar de qué tan lejos estuvieran. Siempre llegaban como sabiendo que los ataques iban a ser allí, estaba cansándose de esto.

-De igual manera el mundo ha decidido, los Evangelions son obsoletos. –decía arrogante el Jefe del Proyecto Jeager. –Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tomemos NERV.

El enfado acumulado mas el estrés y la frustración obligaron a Misato a propinar un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Steven Kowalski. El hombre giró volteando a su izquierda debido al fuerte impacto del puño. No se rebajó a responder, ya se las pagaría y muy caro.

Misato se retiró a paso firme del lugar de reunión. Estaba muy molesta por eso como para seguir aguantando a ese montón de idiotas.

Caminó hasta uno de los sanitarios del lugar. Entró en este para lavarse la cara y al terminar cuando estaba a punto de salir dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta de metal, provocando una gran abolladura en el inmueble.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó la Comandante de NERV aún enojada por ese hecho. No permitiría que esos desgraciados Jeagers tomaran Tokio-3 y mucho menos el GeoFront.

-XXXXX-

 _ **En alguna parte de Roma**_

Cuatro enormes bestias atacaban y destruían varias de las estructuras del lugar. Destrozos y gritos de la gente era la melodía que sonaba en las calles de la capital de Italia.

Una de ellas era cual calamar sostenido en cuatro gruesos tentáculos. Otra de las bestias era oscura y bípeda con dos largos brazos terminados en garras. Otro más tenía el aspecto de un gorila pero con varios ojos y espinas en la espalda. El último de los Kaiju era de aspecto tosco y grueso, su cabeza parecía tener la forma de un enorme cuchillo.

Para combatir el equipo de los Jeagers envió a tres de sus pilotos armados para la batalla. El primero en llegar era el Thunder Cloud, pilotado por la rusa Sasha Caidanovski; una enorme máquina de colores mezclados de rojo y verde. El Jeager se veía más fornido que los otros dos que estaban llegando.

El segundo Jeager correspondía al nombre de Atom Charge, un titán de patrones de color intercalados de morado y amarillo; de aspecto ágil y con tres ojos. Llegaba a la batalla armado con un par de cañones en la espalda y dos rifles en la mano.

Finalmente el Romeo Blue, un titán de verde con azul pilotado por el americano Chuck Hansen. Similar al EVA 10 pero con variaciones como cinco ojos y cargaba más armas que el resto.

Los pilotos Jeager se miraron entre ellos y dentro de las cabinas de piloto estos sonreían de manera arrogante y con un ligero toque de maldad.

Mientras que los tres preparaban sus armas el Wunder ya había soltado a tres de los cinco Evangelion operables. Entre ellos estaba el EVA 01 pilotado por un determinado Shinji Ikari.

El Tercer Elegido se presentaba para su primera batalla contra un Kaiju. No estaba emocionado ni asustado. Pero algo no le hacía confiar del todo al ver a los Jeager.

Cayendo detrás del titán morado estaba el EVA 10 pilotado por Alex, quien tenía una mirada desafiante. Por último estaba cayendo la unidad 08 pilotada por la enigmática Mari Makinani.

Alex recibía el cargamento de armas para los EVA alistando las municiones mientras el EVA 08 preparaba rifles que se adaptaban al brazo del Evangelion.

Mari sonreía de manera desafiante y divertida. Se tomaba la situación más como un juego que como una batalla verdadera.

Los titanes morado, azul y rosa prepararon sus armas mientras establecían posiciones observando a los enemigos. Se miraban entre sí los Jeager y los EVA para luego ver a los monstruos destruir varias estructuras.

-No creí que estos eran los Jeagers. Será divertido. –decía Mari preparando un rifle para luego calibrarlo al mismo tiempo que tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de un niño que va a jugar.

-No tomes tan a juego las cosas Mari, aunque no niego que a mí también me gustan los desafíos. –musitó Alex preparando una espada progresiva además de un arma de fuego, la espada se retrajo en su brazo de manera que se desplegara cuando lo necesitara.

-Bien, analicemos al enemigo para planear una estrategia. –decía Shinji con seriedad mirando a los cuatro Kaiju frente a ellos cargando su confiable cuchillo progresivo y una pistola tamaño Evangelion.

-Bien… ¡Empecemos! –exclamó Alex desafiante mientras se lanzaba con una ametralladora en la mano izquierda del EVA 10 y la espada progresiva en la derecha, la espada se desplegó encendiéndose pareciendo que estaba al rojo vivo.

Mientras corría Alex tenía una mirada determinada y furiosa para tomar más impulso con sus piernas y comenzar su ataque contra los Kaiju.

El EVA 10 dio un gran salto para en el aire voltear y disparar al enorme calamar. Cayó sobre la cabeza de este encajando la espada en su cuerpo mientras disparaba al Kaiju cabeza de cuchillo.

Retiró la espada del calamar y la lanzó a la cabeza del gorila, luego de eso saltó hacia atrás disparando al calamar y volteó para tomar su espada de vuelta a la vez que daba una estocada al Kaiju bípedo en el estómago.

Disparó en la cabeza del bípedo para sacar su espada y girar sobre sí cortando el cuello del gorila. Siguió sus disparos esta vez contra el calamar mientras encajaba su espada en la frente del Kaiju cabeza de cuchillo.

Con un fuerte codazo tumbó al cabeza de cuchillo y retiró su espada. Disparó al bípedo y dio un tajo horizontal en el pecho del gorila de cinco ojos. Todo sucedía demasiado rápido pero cuando Alex creía tener la victoria el EVA 10 fue alejado de los Kaiju por el impacto de un cañón.

El Atom Charge había disparado al EVA 10 con uno de sus cañones y así lo alejó del sitio. Los Kaiju estaban muy dañados y entre los cinco pilotos atacaron a los Kaiju.

En cosa de segundos terminaron con las bestias para que luego los Jeagers empezaran a atacar a los Evangelions. Por fortuna estos tenían el Campo AT, cosa que impactó en sobremanera a los pilotos Jeager.

-*¿Un escudo? ¿Qué clase de cobardes son ellos?* -quejaba la piloto del Atom Charge para luego disparar y arremeter contra el EVA 01.

-*Tranquila compañera* -hablaba con seriedad la piloto del Thunder Cloud con un marcado acento ruso. –*Haremos que muerdan el polvo* -bufaba para golpear a la unidad 10 que hace momentos se había vuelto a levantar.

Mientras que el Romeo Blue mantenía silencio en la batalla. Tomaba al EVA 08 y le aplicaba una llave de la cual el EVA rosa pudo zafarse. Hubo un intercambio de patadas entre los titanes y ninguno parecía rendirse.

El EVA 10 bloqueaba los rápidos ataques del titán verde y rojo. Se escuchaba fuertemente el impacto del metal y muchas chispas salían. El EVA 10 barrió tratando de tumbar al Thunder Cloud que esquivó y aprovechando un descuido el Evangelion disparó en el pecho del Jeager.

Mientras el EVA 01 se defendía más que nada por los ataques veloces y repetitivos del Atom Charge. De vez en cuando desplegaba su Campo AT para defenderse de algún misil y pocas veces regresaba los ataques.

Shinji se cansó de estar a la defensiva y arremetió al Atom Charge con varias patadas las cuales impactaron y tumbaron al Jeager. Entonces pudo escuchar algo que le provocó un serio dolor en el pecho.

-¡¿Vas a matarme?! ¡Adelante! ¡Acaba con mi tortura! –se escuchaba por el altavoz del Jeager. Shinji estaba más que confundido, esa voz que aunque estaba cargada de resentimiento, dolor y odio pudo reconocerla en el acto.

-¿Kirishima? –preguntó un consternado Shinji para luego escuchar carcajadas y sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el EVA 01 estaba en el suelo ahora.

-¡Esperé por esto! ¡Pero creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión! ¡Adiós Shinjito! –reía burlona Mana mientras se alejaba junto a los otros dos Jeagers, el EVA 10 estaba por seguirlos pero Shinji lo detuvo.

-No hay caso, volvamos al Wunder. –dijo serio el joven Ikari mientras los adoloridos pilotos volvían al AAA Wunder.

Era Kirishima. No había ninguna duda. Al escuchar su voz a pesar del tono de odio pudo reconocer que era Mana. Comprendió la parte de acabar con su tortura, se sintió un poco mal con la chica por eso.

Shinji seguía pensativo mientras era llevado en el Wunder. Cuando bajó del EVA 01 Alex le miraba confundido. El mexicano se acercó a su amigo para preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

-Era Kirishima, ¿Cierto? –preguntaba seriamente el mexicano recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Tercer Elegido.

-Me siento mal por ella. –articuló Shinji mirando hacia el suelo. –No pensé que algo como esto sucedería, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Ojalá te equivoques. –decía Alex preocupado.

Algo malo estaba por pasar, podían sentirlo. Cada vez que iban a una batalla y peleaban contra un Jeager tenían esa sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder si cometían un error.

Primero por el hecho de que no podían ganar. Estaban preocupados pues Misato les había dicho que tomarían NERV si los Evangelions no lograban el cometido.

Alex estaba más que preocupado por el hecho de a quien alguna vez amó había regresado. Era sorpresivo saber que Reina Suarez era piloto de un Jeager.

El Tercer Elegido estaba muy impactado y preocupado por Mana. Por alguna razón sabía que ellos tenían malas intenciones. No podía fiarse de que pareciera estar segura. Por alguna razón sentía que Mana buscaba venganza.

Cada vez la situación llegaba a un nuevo punto crítico. No sabían que pasaría con NERV si los Jeagers tomaban el control, pero pelearían hasta el final para defender la libertad pues sentían el mal en esas personas.

-XXXXX-

En otra parte del mundo y varios días después de la batalla en Roma una máquina se manifestó en la oscuridad de la noche. Hubo un apagón, cosa que aumentó la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

En Washington una bestia humanoide destruía muchas estructuras. Lo extraño del caso es que la gente vio cómo llegaba la máquina en un avión, luego de eso se produjo el apagón.

Muchos gritos y alaridos resonaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras el ente destruía lo que se encontraba a las cercanías.

Pocos minutos después la luz regresó mostrando al agresor del lugar. Las luces eran tenues pero la imagen era más que clara.

Muchos se decepcionaron ante lo que veían. Era algo imposible de creer. No confiaban en ellos pero no creyeron que la frustración los llevara a tal grado.

Ante los atónitos ciudadanos estaba la máquina que hace meses los había salvado del tan temido Tercer Impacto. Ante sus ojos se mostraba algo que nunca creyeron ver destruyendo una ciudad.

El atacante era…

Un Evangelion.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **La parte oscura viene poco a poco. Ojalá que no me maten por el final tan extraño del capítulo. Pero las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco y la Guerra tan esperada llegará.**

 **Alargué este episodio a pesar de que tenía planeado que fuera de cinco mil palabras, algo impresionante para mí. Si he hecho esperar a alguien lo siento pero sigo en la tarea de corregir y remasterizar la Parte 1.**

 **Ante esto espero tengan paciencia pues no sé hasta cuando publicaré una nueva actualización. ¿Está gustando que haga capítulos más largos? A mí sí, pero sin la opinión de los lectores no sabré que cambiar o en qué me he equivocado.**

 **Guest: ¡Gracias de nuevo! Metí un poco de relleno, quizá por eso el episodio es más largo. A mi parecer aún he ido de manera acelerada. Yo también sentí pena por Mana, me costó escribir su dolor pues Mana Kirishima es uno de mis personajes más queridos, la he hecho con una actitud vengativa que podría ser algo siniestra. Espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado.**

 **¿Por qué Rei también embarazada? Tiene un por qué y se revelará dentro de poco.**

 **Haré algunos episodios donde los pilotos Jeager sean los protagonistas por lo que puede que tarde en escribir.**

 **Respecto al final de este episodio, no se alarmen. Los pilotos de EVA no son personas rencorosas así que no creo que hayan sido capaces de ir a destruir una ciudad, ojalá les esté gustando esto tanto como a mí.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos.**


	6. Crossover 1: A través de los mundos

Mago Angelical

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II

Escrito por:

Erendir y AlexMRC

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia son de propiedad de los autores, ambas historias están escritas sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar.**

 **AlexMRC:** Bien, pues finalmente y luego de dos largos años (casi, fue mucho), hemos empezado con esta alocada idea, por si tienen algunas dudas lean los fics de erendir, que son muy buenos, además de leer 'Mago Angelical' para entender mejor la historia, este proyecto ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y pues esperamos que lo disfruten, si tienen dudas sobre mi historia encontrarán 'Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino' en mi perfil.

 **Erendir:** hola gente. Como bien a dicho mi colega, esta idea estaba pensada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero hasta ahora no se ha podido poner en marcha. Dado que esta historia la publicaremos en ambos fics, aviso a mis lectores para que lean el fic de mi compadre, pues esta historia se desarrollara en su "mundo". Este cross empezará a partir del cap. 12 de mi fic 'Mago Angelical', cuando es absorbido por Leliel. Sin más que decir, espero que os guste

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1 – A través de los mundos**

Dentro del [EVA], Shinji volvía a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Se despertó y no de muy buena manera. Había tenido una charla bastante mala con el Ángel de turno, el Ángel de la falsa sombra, y el pobre mago estaba en su límite de paciencia.

-El control de temperatura y la circulación de aire se han detenido. –Murmuró observando el contaminado LCL – Hace frío. Mucho frío. – Observó su muñeca, el cual tenía un botón rojo palpitante – Esto ha llegado a su límite. – Miró al techo de la cabina. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo de lucha – Ya me he hartado.

- _Adelante Shinji. Sé que puedes._

 _-_ ¿Quién eres? –preguntó desconcertado, mirando a todos lados.

- _No es el momento. Utiliza el poder del [Evangelion]._

-¿El poder del [Evangelion]? – se preguntó.

Acto seguido empezó a concentrarse. Podía notar su propio poder, pero también sintió algo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Era un poder inmenso. Nunca antes había sentido nada semejante.

-¿Mamá?

XXXXX

En medio de la ciudad de Tokio-3, el sol pacíficamente se estaba posado sobre las montañas. Dentro de unas horas anochecería y los empleados, técnicos y mandatarios de [NERV] podrían volver a sus casas para descansar. Se habían pasado todo el día limpiando el desastre del Ángel.

BIIP-BIIP-BIIP

PRESENCIA NO IDENTIFICADA DETECTADA

En él [Centro de Mando], los altavoces de [MAGI] resonaban por todo el cuartel. Como hace unos meses había sido, todos tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a prepararse para lo que viniera. Muchos estaban aterrados, pues que [MAGI] diera la alerta significaba que estaban bajo el ataque de un Ángel.

-Informe de la situación. –dijo Misato desde la silla del [Comandante].

-Nada aún, se ha detectado una firma de energía en el sector 67-B de la ciudad –informó Maya desde su terminal revisando las gráficas.

-Ese sitio… fue donde murió el Ángel sombra. – murmuró Ritsuko recibiendo una mirada de temor por parte de Misato.

-Alex, Shinji y Touji están ya en las jaulas de los [EVAS]. – dijo Kaji, el ahora [Mayor] de [NERV].

XXXXX

En otra parte del cuartel, tres de los [Elegidos] corrían por los pasillos con sus [Plug Suit] puestos. Corrían a gran velocidad, con Shinji a la cabeza siendo seguido de Alex y Touji.

-Creí que ese Ángel que derrotamos era el último. – dijo Alex con tono de ligera preocupación.

-Pues si nos llaman es por una emergencia, pero no han confirmado nada, solo que es una alerta de tipo amarilla. – dijo Shinji sin pausar la carrera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las jaulas de los [Evangelions].

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo la haría de bombero, ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Touji molesto por el futuro enfrentamiento.

Era muy distinto que haber peleado contra ese robot enorme con forma de oso que atacaba la India.

Una vez que los elegidos estuvieron listos en sus [EVAS], a cada uno se le dijo que se acercara con cuidado, pues no sabían si era un Ángel… o algo peor.

-¡Los pilotos ya están en sus [Unidades] y listos para el lanzamiento! – informó Hyuga reportando lo sucedido.

Para ser sincero, empezaba a extrañar hacer eso.

-Muy bien… ¡lancen los [EVAS]! – ordenó Misto.

Los tres titanes comenzaron a subir a la superficie.

XXXXX

Una vez arriba tomaron armas que les enviaron, Alex preparó su cuchillo progresivo, Touji una ametralladora y Shinji una lanza progresiva.

-*Bien, pues lo único que veo es una luz en medio de los edificios* - Dijo Shinji observando el punto donde hace más de seis meses estaba el doceavo Ángel.

Recordó lo que pasó cuando estaba dentro de él, provocándole un ligero escalofrío.

-*No sé, pero sea lo que sea. Ojalá no sea un enemigo* - Habló el mexicano por el canal de comunicación.

-*Y yo creí que no volvería a saber de esas cosas* - Se quejó Touji con voz temerosa, pues su experiencia con los Ángeles nunca había sido buena.

-*Hay que acercarse para saber si es peligroso* - dijo Shinji moviendo a la [Unidad 01] hasta unos metros cerca de la extraña luz.

Siendo seguido por el [EVA 10 y 03], llegaron hasta donde estaba la anomalía. Una especie de grieta apareció en el cielo, y a través de las grietas, una luz empezó a fluctuar y a expulsar energía.

XXXXX

Luego de concentrarse lo suficiente, el joven mago pudo hacer que el [EVA] tuviera energía por más tiempo, pero se sentía agotado. Afortunadamente los sistemas volvieron a funcionar, desde el interior de la capsula podía verse lo que estaba a su alrededor.

XXXXX

El [EVA] cayó sobre la calle de Tokio-3, sus fauces se cerraron y un ligero brillo blanco cubrió a la [Unidad 01]. Al tener los ojos cerrados por la concentración los abrió de nuevo observando sus alrededores, esperaba que al salir hubiera sangre por todos lados, destrucción o al menos un par de grietas en el suelo. Lo que esperaba el joven mago era una salida épica del Ángel pero lo sucedido era inesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – se cuestionó al ver que estaba intacto el suelo y habían otros tres [EVAS] en el sitio.

Lo que más le extrañó al mago fue ver algo muy parecido a la [Unidad 01], pero esa franja verde en el torso no era de su [Unidad 01].

XXXXX

-¡Tenemos contacto visual del objetivo! – dijo Aoba alarmado.

-¡Pongan la imagen en el monitor principal! – ordenó Kaji a los técnicos.

-¡Yo iba a decirlo! – exclamó molesta Misato con parte de su orgullo de [Comandante] lastimado.

Los técnicos teclearon a gran velocidad en sus ordenadores y entonces la imagen de los sistemas de vigilancia mostró al [EVA 01], pero este era diferente al que conocían. Su torso era morado completo en los blindajes. Era distinto al [EVA 01] del cuartel de [NERV], pues este tenía varias partes en verde brillante de la armadura.

-¡Alex, analiza si el objetivo es enemigo! – ordenó Misato.

-*Entendido* - respondió el mexicano por el canal de comunicación.

XXXXX

-¡[Unidad 10] acercándose al objetivo! – informó Alex moviendo la [Unidad 10] hasta donde estaba el [EVA 01] del mago -¡Identifíquese! ¿Eres hostil? –preguntó por los altavoces cuando ya estaba más cerca del otro [EVA 01].

XXXXX

El mago vio como el extraño titán de rojo con azul se acercaba a él. Nunca había visto a otro [EVA] igual a ese. Además, se suponía que los [EVAS] en serie empezaban desde el [EVA 05], significaba que el [EVA 10] que estaba frente a él sería parte de los [EVAS] en serie. Notó esto por el texto {UNIT MARK-10} que estaba en su antebrazo, luego vio a los otros dos.

Un [EVA] negro con blanco y el que más lo desconcertó, el [EVA 01] estaba también frente a él, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el [Mar de Dirac]? ¿Por qué había otro [EVA 01] frente a él? ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-*¿Quiénes son ustedes?* – Preguntó el mago, pero al parecer su transmisión era diferente a la que usaba.

Con un comando buscó enlazarse a la comunicación del [EVA] rojo y azul.

El [EVA 10] levantó su cuchillo progresivo cada vez más cerca de la otra [Unidad 01] al ver que este no respondía, no tenía más opción.

-¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas? – dijo el mago entrecerrando los ojos, viendo que iba a ser atacado por este extraño.

Cuando el [EVA 10] levantó su cuchillo, el mago usó sus poderes para invocar una espada de luz blanca y la colocó atrás de sí para darle vuelo y potencia al tajo.

XXXXX

-"¿Qué eres?" – pensó el mexicano empezando el ataque contra el otro [EVA], su mano derecha bajó con velocidad pero…

KACHIN

Fue detenida por la espada de luz blanca. Varias chispas salieron con el impacto y un forcejeo se mantuvo entre ambos hasta que la fuerza de ambos hizo que se separaran.

-"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" – pensaron los tres pilotos al ver la extraña arma del nuevo [EVA].

El [EVA 10] retrocedió y el [EVA 01] preparó su lanza progresiva saltando para cortar al otro [EVA], siendo detenido de igual manera.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Por algunos momentos los dos [EVAS] atacaron a la nueva [Unidad], pero este sólo se defendía con gran maestría. Cada vez atacaban más rápido haciendo retroceder al otro [EVA], Touji se mantenía vigilando con su ametralladora y un miedo tan horrible que ya no sabía si estaba respirando LCL u orina.

-"¡Esto es muuuuuuuy raro! ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?!"

El joven mago se cansó de estar a la defensiva y expulsó energía, alejando a los tres [EVAS] algunos metros atrás. El [EVA 10] se levantó y corrió para contraatacar, siendo bloqueado por un escudo de luz, el cual no podía ser anulado por el [Campo AT].

KACHIN-KACHIN

La batalla se volvió más cruenta entre los tres [EVAS]. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el otro [EVA] esquivaba las balas y los tajos dando algunas vueltas o saltando para regresar los ataques con la espada de luz, siendo bloqueada por el [EVA 10], pero al golpear al [EVA 01] este salía dañado y retrocedía por los golpes, lo que significaba que la unidad de rojo y azul era más fuerte.

Los tres [EVAS] bloqueaban con dificultad los ataques precisos del otro [EVA] al mismo que buscaban un punto que pudieran encontrar para romper su defensa. El [EVA 03] seguía disparando y esquivando los ataques de energía del otro [EVA,] que recién había mostrado que tenía, cosa que lo hizo aterrorizarse y ocultarse detrás de un edificio.

XXXXX

-"Pse. Tampoco es para preocuparse." – pensó el mago.

La batalla estaba totalmente ganada por él. Probar las habilidades de las tres [Unidades Evangelion] había surtido su efecto. Ahora podía comprobar de qué eran capaces.

XXXXX

Shinji estaba asustado tanto porque esa cosa simulaba ser el [EVA 01] y por la fuerza que tenía, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo parecido. Rogaba mentalmente que no fuera un Ángel. Le costó mucho llegar hasta aquí para que otro Ángel viniera para causar el [Tercer Impacto].

El joven mago reunió más energía para aumentar su fuerza, por lo que para atacar se movió de una manera increíblemente veloz y atacó al [EVA 03], goleándole con el puño recubierto de aura blanca en el estómago…

PAM

Provocándole que se encogiera, rematándolo con un golpe seco en la nuca.

PAM

Dejándolo fuera de combate.

-*¡Aumentó su energía! ¡Deben detenerlo de alguna forma! ¡Ya se deshizo de Touji!* - exclamó Misato por el canal de comunicación.

El [EVA 03] cayó derrotado sin muchos daños, pero inactivo. Fue entonces que él [EVA 10] presentó un incremento de energía mostrando un aura celeste parecida al fuego que se convirtió en electricidad además de que la musculatura del [EVA] rojo y azul aumentó levemente. El mexicano mostró un rostro enojado mientras el iris de sus ojos cambiaba de negro a celeste y partes de su [Plug Suit] giraban con color celeste.

-*¡Carga omega!* - Gritó el mexicano mientras su sincronización subía de golpe al 250%.

Su [EVA] rugió y de un salto embistió a la otra [EVA 01], pero fue detenido por un escudo de luz transparente.

XXXXX

-"Oh, esto es interesante."

El mago alejó a su oponente con un golpe en la cabeza del [EVA] con el plano de su espada de luz, enviándolo varios metros atrás.

El [EVA 10] aterrizó y corrió de nuevo hacia el [EVA] del mago, pero este atacó con una potente patada que fue bloqueada con los brazos del [EVA] rojiazul. Aprovechando un descuido el [EVA 10] se dejó caer dando una barrida al [EVA 01] que con dificultad la esquivó, pues se tambaleó un poco antes de sostenerse con su espada de luz.

Con la ventaja de que su rival estaba en el suelo aún, el mago levantó su espada para hacer un corte vertical. El [EVA 10] rodó en el suelo y se levantó rápidamente, pero su cable de energía fue cortado dejando al mexicano con veinte minutos de energía.

-"Estas en desventaja" - pensó el mago para sus adentros para luego crear una lanza de luz que arrojó al monstruo rojiazul, pero que solo rozó su hombro izquierdo.

XXXXX

Viendo que Alex no podía contra su nuevo enemigo, Shinji decidió que era hora de actuar. Aumentando su sincronización, el joven piloto agarró su lanza y se lanzó contra la nueva [Unidad].

ZAS

Movió la lanza intentando cortar uno de los brazos del otro [EVA], pero este pudo esquivarla con gran habilidad.

-*¡Vamos Alex! ¡Hay que derrotarlo!*

-*¡Ya voy, ya voy!*

Levantándose del suelo, el [EVA 10] se puso al lado del [EVA 01].

-*Tendremos que sincronizarnos al 100% para derrotarlo* - comentó el japonés.

-*Este cabrón es muy duro. ¿Hace cuánto no nos encontramos uno así?*

-*Creo que nunca*

Ambos [EVAS] se lanzaron al ataque. Esta vez ambas [Unidades] conseguían conectar golpes a la otra [Unidad 01], pero esta conseguía bloquearlas.

XXXXX

-Hum. Esto va mejorando. Pero no creo que les llegue demasiado, por lo menos a esa. – murmuró mientras miraba el cable roto de la [Unidad 10] – Pero esto es demasiado extraño.

XXXXX

Durante algunos minutos los tres [EVAS] intercambiaron golpes y patadas mientras que Touji estaba de espectador de este combate. Varias chispas salían de los blindajes pero al parecer el [Evangelion] morado tenía más fuerza y ventaja por sus habilidades ya que conseguía dominar o mantener a raya a las otras dos [Unidades].

Los tres siguieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El [EVA 10] parecía estar a un nivel similar gracias a su impulso, pero dentro de la cabina su piloto estaba cansado.

El japonés también estaba cansándose. Por su parte, el joven mago también empezaba a cansarse. No le había quedado apenas energía cuando salió del Ángel, por lo que había tenido que usar la suya propia para intentar mantener su [Unidad] activa y encima luchar con ella.

Alex mostró su agotamiento pues la pelea se detuvo.

-Un último round - murmuró el mexicano sonriente.

XXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], todos observaban asombrados la batalla. Esa nueva [Unidad] había puesto en aprietos a sus tres [Unidades]. Y como si eso no bastara para ponerles nerviosos, esa nueva [Unidad] usaba una energía que [MAGI] no era capaz de identificar, pero fuera cual fuera debía estar agotándose… o eso esperaban.

-*Misato, envíanos las armas de Shinji y a mí dos ametralladoras y dos lanzamisiles* - Pidió Alex por el comunicador.

-¿Estás loco? ¿En qué estás pensando Alex? - preguntó Misato confundida.

-*¿Por favor?* - Dijo Alex inocentemente.

-*Misato, este no es momento para dudas* - dijo Shinji entre jadeos.

-Bien, manden lo que pide. – suspiró con resignación la [Comandante] mientras ordenaba que dos catapultas mandaban las armas a la superficie.

XXXXX

Las catapultas se abrieron. De ellas salieron varias armas, las cuales ambas [Unidades] cargaron. Dichas armas se ajustaron a los [EVAS] como si fueran parte de ellos.

-*Bien.* - Habló Alex cuando las armas estuvieron a su lado - *Veamos de que cuero salen más correas.*

(NA: Quién puede más, para que se entienda, de qué es capaz)

-*Ale, te vas a cagá* - sonrió lobunamente mientras tomaba las armas y las cargaba.

No tenía la puntería perfecta de su novia pero no iba a ser necesario.

 _(Las imágenes que hay a continuación son como una escena de batalla de Transformers (La película dirigida por Michael Bay). Los tres disparándose con las armas, rodando para esquivar disparos y algunos saltos, golpes, etc.)_

XXXXX

-Estos tipos han visto demasiadas películas. – Masculló el mago observando a las dos [Unidades] armadas hasta los dientes - ¡Irse a tomar por culo! – exclamó mientras empezaba a esquivar balas, misiles, lancerazos, etc.

XXXXX

Por un rato se mantuvieron peleando cual Optimus Prime contra Megatron por cinco minutos hasta que por fin el comando de comunicación del mago dio resultado.

XXXXX

El joven mago había aprovechado el poco tiempo de descanso intentando conseguir comunicación con las [Unidades Evangelion] que tenía frente suyo. Las preguntas no dejaban de arremolinarse en su cabeza, aunque una idea en especial empezaba a tener fuerza.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó feliz al ver que había conseguido su objetivo… poder comunicarse – Aquí el canal es distinto. Bueno, veamos que está pasando. – murmuró tecleando.

Entonces el canal de comunicación sintonizó la señal con el [EVA 10], pues apareció una pantalla mostrando 'FROM EVA 10'.

XXXXX

-*¿Un canal de comunicación?* – Esto extrañó al mexicano, pues veía a Shinji pero en vez de decir 'FROM EVA 01' decía 'UNKNOWN' - **¿Qué chin…?** –maldijo Alex en español para luego ver más de cerca – Shinji, ¿Eres tú? –preguntó a la imagen del pequeño monitor.

-*¿Uh? ¿Te conozco de algún lado?* – cuestionó el mago mirando al chico desconocido de la [Unidad 10].

-*¿Es una broma Shinji?* – El mexicano sintonizó la señal al [EVA 01] de su amigo, viendo a dos Shinji en pantallas distintas. - *¡Dime! ¡¿Es una broma?!* –La molestia podía verse por parte del mexicano.

-*Alex, sabes que no las hago* - negó su amigo confuso.

-*Pues no. Normalmente las hago, pero no en momentos como este* - negó el mago.

-*¡¿Quién cojones eres?!*

Las diferentes respuestas de ambos Shinji desconcertaron a Alex en sobremanera, ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Fue contaminado por el Ángel y no se dio cuenta? ¿Esa naranja estaba tan mala que lo hizo ver alucinaciones? ¿Realmente había dos Shinji? ¿Qué era lo que hacía Maya con Ritsuko aquella vez?

-¡Maldita naranja! – maldijo Alex antes de caer desmayado.

Debido al desmayo de su piloto, el [EVA 10] azotó contra el suelo, dejando extrañado al mago.

XXXXX

-"¿Acaso la tía Kana ha conseguido emborracharme sin darme cuenta? Ah, no, espera, que estaba dentro del puto Ángel. No creo que haya podido… aunque puede que si… ¡Oh vamos!"

-*Identifíquese piloto* - ordenó una voz muy conocida para el joven mago.

-*Pues… Shinji Ikari, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 01] – respondió con tranquilidad mirando a Kaji por la comunicación. – ¿Kaji? ¿Qué haces ahí en el puesto de Misato? – preguntó de lo más extrañado.

-*Soy el [Mayor] Ryoji Kaji, [Jefe de Operaciones de NERV]. Por lo que veo, no eres el Shinji Ikari que conocemos*

-*¡¿Otro Shinji Ikari?!* – exclamó por el asunto extraño – "¡¿[Mayor de NERV]?!" – Tenía muchas dudas desde que había salido del Ángel – "¡El mundo se ha ido a tomar por culo!"

-*Si, yo soy la [Comandante] Misato Katsuragi* - Explicó Misato aumentando las dudas del joven mago.

-"Y Misato la [Comandante]. Bien… genial… estoy en otra puta dimensión. Como si no fuera bastante tele-transportarse entre mi dimensión maternal y la de Earthland." – pensó abatido.

XXXXX

-Entonces no es el Shinji que nosotros conocemos, ¿Es un Ángel o algo parecido? –preguntó Misato extrañada.

-El análisis de [MAGI] presenta un patrón naranja. Además de una señal idéntica a la de la [Unidad 01]. – dijo Aoba explicando que ese [EVA 01] no era un Ángel.

-Cuando salió de repente por la brecha luminosa fue similar a cuando el [EVA 01] salió del Ángel sombra. – explicó Ritsuko.

-Ordenen que baje al cuartel para ser interrogado. – ordenó Misato.

XXXXX

Luego de algunos esfuerzos, los cuatro [EVAS] bajaron al cuartel. El [EVA 03] era llevado por Shinji después de conseguir despertar a su amigo mexicano. El pobre aún seguía totalmente confuso ante la idea de dos Shinji.

Aunque se jugaba un huevo a que en lo más profundo de cierta pelirroja, la idea de dos Shinji era de lo más tentadora.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo más gracioso fue cuando ambos castaños consiguieron comunicarse desde sus [EVAS]. Se miraron extrañados y por puro azar sus movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Era una cómica imagen ver a los dos moverse como si hubiera un espejo. Había diferencias en los dos Shinji, uno era más fuerte, se veía más atlético y más seguro de sí mismo. Mientras que el otro se veía como el Shinji que todos conocían, su musculatura era menor que la del otro y su rostro mostraba serenidad.

Una vez llegaron a los ascensores, las cuatro [Unidades] fueron llevadas a las jaulas. Allí los cuatro bajaron, reuniéndose. El joven mago miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al trio. Uno era su amigo, otro un extraño… y el ultimo era él, aunque distinto.

Por su parte, el trio observaba al nuevo Shinji con diferentes reacciones. Touji y Alex comparaban a su amigo con el nuevo, pero Shinji observaba curioso al mago.

-Hola. – Saludó el mago con la misma voz que Shinji, pero su voz denotaba seguridad y molestia en parte.

-Hola. – Respondió extrañado Shinji mirando a su otro yo.

-¿Entonces no era esa naranja? ¡Qué alivio! – Exclamó el mexicano alegre – Pero déjenme comprobar. – Dijo para acercarse al mago con los ojos medio cerrados y picando su nariz, mientras este lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Veo que tú eres el piloto de ese [EVA] rojo y azul. – Habló el mago luego de que Alex se separara de él para tocarse la barbilla.

-Así es, Alex Zokinami, un gusto. – Dijo el mexicano tomando de la mano al mago y saludándolo sonriente.

-El gusto es mío.

-¡Arriba las manos! – exclamó Misato mientras aparecía en escena junto a Ritsuko, Kaji y compañía.

Un pequeño grupo armado apuntaba al joven mago. Este solo tuvo un tic, pues la escena le recordó a una ya vivida.

-Mira, os voy a decir una cosita: estoy de muy mala hostia en este preciso momento, así que os aviso… no me toquéis los cojones. – advirtió mientras se cubría con su aura mágica.

Los hombres armados aprontaron sus armas mientras mantenían los dedos firmemente en los gatillos.

La tensión se recrudeció. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

-Ejem… esto… ¿qué tal si nos relajamos y bajamos las armas y lo que estés usando tú? – pidió Touji con las piernas temblando un poco.

Misato fijó su vista en el deportista y asintió.

-Si. Creo que lo mejor será relajarnos y tomar esto con calma. – admitió.

Hizo un gesto a sus hombres y estos bajaron sus armas. Al ver que no estaba amenazado, el mago dejó de expulsar aura.

-Y ahora, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en alguna mesa, comemos un poco y charlamos amenamente? – propuso Alex.

-"Ya no tengo duda alguna. Definitivamente lo he hecho. Me cago en tu madre, puto Ángel de mierda" – pensó con furia reprimida.

XXXXX

Los altos mandos: Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Hyuga, Aoba y Maya, junto a los cuatro pilotos de [Evangelion], caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de la ahora [Comandante] Misato Katsuragi.

Dado que solo había un escritorio y un asiento, la mujer ordenó traer una mesa y sillas para el resto. Una vez estuvo todo colocado, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, formando un rectángulo, ya que no era una mesa redonda.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sería una explicación. ¿Quién eres tú exactamente? – preguntó Misato al mago.

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, hijo de Yui Ikari y Gendo Rokubungi, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 01] y mago del gremio Fairy Tail.

-¿?

La primera parte de la presentación estuvo bien, pero ante la mención del gremio, las dudas volvieron a las mentes de los presentes.

-Un mago, ¿eh? ¿Puedes sacar un conejo de un sombrero? O mejor, ¿realmente crees que la amistad es mágica? – Preguntó burlonamente Alex para después ser derribado por un puñetazo - ¡Oye! – exclamó enojado.

El mago simplemente le ignoró, aunque tenía una vena latente en su frente y otra en su cuello.

-Alex, creo que no es buena idea que te burles de él. – le aconsejó su amigo Shinji.

-Pse. Me caes tu mejor que él. – masculló, volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Cómo es eso de un mago? – preguntó Maya.

-Lo que he usado en la lucha contra estos tres es mi magia. **Magia Angelical.** Magia para enfrentarme a ángeles. – explicó.

-Si no fuera por todo lo que hemos pasado, esto me resultaría de lo más ridículo. – Comentó sonriente Kaji - ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Había sido absorbido por el Duodécimo Ángel, Leliel.

-Oye chico, tú también fuiste absorbido por ese. – susurró Alex a su amigo.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó Ritsuko.

-Digamos que estaba a punto de morir y de repente Pufff, conseguí salir, aunque parece que en otra dimensión. – masculló.

-¿?

Los miembros de [NERV] de ese mundo se miraron unos a otros.

-Doctora, ¿es posible viajar entre dimensiones a través del [Mar de Dirac]? – preguntó curiosa Misato.

-Es posible. Pero realmente no sabemos mucho de ello, además de lo que te conté en su momento.

-¿Y aquí hace cuanto que pasó eso? ¿Horas? ¿Días? – pidió saber el mago.

-Meses. – respondió la falsa rubia.

-¡! ¡¿Meses?! – Exclamó asombrado – Hay que joderse. – susurró.

-¿Y en ese mundo existen más magos como tú? – preguntó Alex con los ojos brillantes.

El joven mago negó, aun impactado.

-Yo viajé a otra dimensión gracias a mi maestra. La magia y poder para viajar entre dimensiones es tan antigua, difícil y poderosa que solo un súper mega ultra híper experto sería capaz de usarla.

-Buuu. ¿Y no podrías enseñarnos?

-No. Ni de coña.

-Buuu. Aburrido.

-Viniste a través del [Mar de Dirac] del Ángel. – Murmuró Kaji – Por lo que para volver necesitarías entrar en otro Ángel. Pero hace meses que no nos ataca un Ángel.

-Pero también podría venir su maestra y llevarlo de nuevo, ¿no? – sugirió Maya.

-Ambas opciones son válidas, pero también casi imposibles. – Murmuró Misato - ¿O acaso me dirás que sabe que estas aquí? – le preguntó al mago.

-Me temo que no lo sé. Pero se podría intentar la segunda opción mientras se espera una posible primera opción.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Podría liberar cada día todo mi poder. Quizás de ese modo consiga que Mavis me localice.

-¿Mavis? ¿Así se llama?

-Sep. Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra del gremio Fairy Tail.

-Hum. Nombre curioso.

-Bien, ¿entonces no hay manera de regresar por el momento para ti? – Dijo Alex apuntando al Shinji de su mundo, quien apuntó al otro evidenciando que se equivocó – No me he acostumbrado. – dijo masajeando sus sienes con los dedos.

-Por el momento no lo he intentado, pero necesito descansar por todo lo sucedido allá arriba. Quizá mañana pueda, pero por hoy necesito deshacerme del puto estrés.

-Bien, están los costales de boxeo del cuartel de [NERV]. – dijo Alex apuntando hacia ninguna parte.

-No eres muy serio que digamos. – dijo el mago retando un poco al mexicano.

-Es muy serio cuando la situación lo aclama. No por nada él fue quien destruyó al último Ángel. Claro también está Kaworu pero ya nos dio sus explicaciones. – dijo Misato a la defensiva de sus [Elegidos].

-Está bien, pero… ¿quién es ese Kaworu? – preguntó el mago dudoso por la mención de ese personaje.

-Es el [Séptimo Elegido], además de Tabris, Ángel del libre albedrío. – respondió Alex con voz seria hablando sobre su amigo.

-¿[Séptimo]? ¿Hay más pilotos de [EVA] en [NERV]? ¿Es que acaso no tienen consideración por los jóvenes? – preguntó el mago molesto al saber que tenían a varios cerdos para el matadero. Hasta les sobraban.

-Cálmate mijo. No hay Ángeles contra los cuales combatir. Hasta el momento sólo nos han provocado los del [Proyecto Jaeger]. – dijo Alex buscando calmar al mago, consiguiéndolo apenas.

-Está bien, luego pregunto sobre esos Jaegers o como se llamen. Por ahora necesito tomar aire. – murmuró el mago y en un resplandor de luz salió a la superficie.

-Este chavo no deja de hacer sus trucos. – dijo Alex para luego estirarse y caminar a la salida.

-Por ahora dejemos que procese la información. Si es como el Shinji que conozco, le hará bien pensar. – dijo Misato ordenando a todos que se fueran, dando fin a la junta.

XXXXX

Al salir, lo que al joven mago se le vino a la mente fue la altura. Se paró en la terraza de un edificio, suspiró molesto y juntó energía en su mano, la cual lanzó hacia el cielo viendo cómo desaparecía entre las nubes. Haciendo una mueca observó como el sol se había ocultado entre las montañas, permitiendo que la noche empezara su ronda.

Desvió su mirada a las calles de la ciudad. Todos parecían felices, como en aquellos momentos de su mundo cuando no atacaba un Ángel. No podía evitar que decenas de preguntas llegaran a su mente.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó en este mundo? ¿En serio fue ese molesto chico quien derrotó al último Ángel? ¿Quién era ese Kaworu que mencionaron? ¿Dónde están los demás pilotos? ¿Dónde están Gendo y Fuyutsuki?

Pero si eso no fuera bastante, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo en su dimensión. ¿Habrán derrotado al Ángel? ¿Habrán perdido? ¿Habrá sucedido el [Impacto]? Demasiadas dudas y demasiados temores.

-¡Arg! ¡Mierda!

Pensó en dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero recordó que seguía con su traje de conexión y no tenía otro tipo de ropa. Volviendo a convertirse en un haz de luz, el joven mago regresó adentro del cuartel.

Una vez allí le pidió algo de dinero a la [Comandante] para comprarse algo de ropa. Unos pantalones, calcetines, calzoncillos y camisa. Al comprender la necesidad, la mujer le prestó algo de efectivo, pues suponía que no iba a permitir que su Shinji le prestara algo de ropa. Posiblemente no tuvieran los mismos gustos, así que mejor eso que nada.

Una vez que consiguió el dinero, el joven volvió a tele transportarse al exterior, pero esta vez en el centro comercial. Al menos ese lugar era igual al de su mundo, pues las tiendas estaban donde deberían. Ignorando a la gente que le observaba curioso y con asombro, el joven mago entró en una tienda de ropa juvenil. Allí escogió unos vaqueros, camisa, gafas de sol y demás. Una vez probada la ropa, y comprobando que le quedaba bien, pagó y se marchó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

XXXXX

Ciertamente allí se respiraba paz. Una paz de meses, sin miedo a ataques de Ángel. ¿Sería así como acabaría todo en su mundo? ¿La gente viviría en paz? ¿Viviría sin ese temor?

-Pero esto no resuelve mis dudas. – Murmuró – Será mejor que vuelva al cuartel. Posiblemente me quede aquí un tiempo, y necesito conocer este mundo, además de otros pequeños asuntos. Ahhh, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora Asuka? – sonrió pensando en su peliverde.

Una hora después, mientras paseaba tranquilamente rumbo al túnel que daba acceso al [Geofront], se encontró con Alex. No pudo evitar endurecer su rostro. Ese chico no le había caído en gracia.

-Oye, siento por lo de la broma de hace rato, fui algo grosero. – el mago lo miraba diciendo con los ojos _¡¿algo?!,_ pero al ver que era sincero se resignó.

-Está bien, es que no estaba muy de humor. – respondió Shinji.

-No podía decirlo frente a todos, pero si quieres respuestas ven conmigo. – dicho esto Alex empezó a caminar alejándose de allí.

El mago lo siguió por un rato hasta que llegaron a un puente sobre un río, allí estaba un joven de cabellos plateados mirando cómo las estrellas empezaban a aparecer ya que no quedaba luz del día.

-Nagisa, quiero presentarte a alguien. – dijo el mexicano con seriedad para que luego el joven se volteara mostrando un rostro relajado y sonriente.

El joven mago se mantuvo con la guardia alta, pues reconocía su aura de Ángel.

-Sé bien quién es querido amigo. Es Shinji Ikari, el **Mago Angelical.** – la primera parte de su frase ya se lo esperaba el mago, pero lo que siguió lo desconcertó demasiado.

Ni siquiera había visto a este joven y sabía quién era.

-¿Tú eres Tabris? –cuestionó el mago empezando a juntar su magia alrededor de él.

-Así es, por lo que veo quieres respuestas. Bien, escucha con atención. – dijo Kaworu para luego mirar al mago. Shinji se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran rojos. Le recordaban a Rei. Además él no parecía inmutarse por el hecho de que amenazara con usar su magia - El mundo del que vienes es parte de un número infinito de universos. Al quedar atrapado en mi hermano Leliel de tu mundo, un descuido suyo produjo que él [Mar de Dirac] abriera una brecha entre la tela de las dimensiones. – el mago empezaba a entender cómo había terminado allí, iba a preguntar si él podía regresarlo pero… - Siento decirte que yo no puedo hacer que regreses. Al hacer mi vida con los Lilim he amado tanto su forma de vivir que perdí gran parte de mi poder de Ángel. Apenas me queda algo. – Esta frase hizo que Shinji descartara la idea de que un Ángel lo devolviera a su mundo - Básicamente me volví un humano. – la sonrisa no dejaba el rostro del chico de cabellos plateados.

Además de su actitud su mirada seguía siendo la misma que hace unos meses que llegó.

-Bien, ahora que sé que no me ayudarás a volver quiero que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en este mundo. – dijo el mago mirando al mexicano, este estaba con rostro serio y asintió a la petición de Shinji.

XXXXX

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Tokio-3, las cuales desde hace tiempo que los edificios no bajaban por las noches.

El mexicano explicaba lo acontecido al mago desde que él llegó a Tokio-3 hasta la derrota del último Ángel.

-Un par de semanas después, el [Comandante] Ikari viajó a un lugar desconocido para reunirse con los miembros de [SEELE] y otros para negociar por los [EVAS] desaparecidos. – Explicaba el mexicano siendo escuchado atentamente por el mago - Resultó que esa reunión era un atentado. Los [Comandantes] de [NERV] y los miembros de [SEELE] murieron en manos de desconocidos.

Era difícil de creer que aquí había un enemigo diferente a los Ángeles. Y no solo eso. Pudieron hacer lo que nadie más logró, matar a Gendo Ikari.

-"Mis respetos" – pensaba el mago ante la idea de que alguien más listo que [SEELE] pudiera deshacerse de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Después de todo, el no sentía el más mínimo aprecio por Gendo y los miembros de [SEELE]. Aunque ciertamente lamentaba la muerte de Fuyutsuki. Era tan culpable como los demás, pero también era distinto.

Alex contó sobre cómo salió del Ángel siendo mitad Ángel, la naturaleza de Rei y cómo fue haciéndose humana con el tiempo.

Luego de mucho caminar llegaron al departamento de Alex, pues se detuvieron allí en la puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado. – dijo Alex para luego tocar la puerta.

-¿A dónde con exactitud? – preguntó curioso el mago mirando al mexicano.

-Ya verás. – habló para que la puerta fuera abierta por una chica de pelo azul.

-¿Rei? – murmuró el mago con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Alex. – dijo la chica para acercarse al mexicano y darle un beso en los labios ante la mirada sorprendida del mago.

-¿Gustas pasar? – preguntó Alex ofreciendo el paso al mago.

-Está bien. – respondió para entrar al departamento seguido por la pareja.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo son pareja? – preguntó el mago viendo cómo la "muñeca sin sentimientos" abrazaba al mexicano.

-Desde hace meses, luego de la derrota del último Ángel. – dijo Rei sonriente mostrando una actitud más coqueta y expresiva.

-Joder. Creo que no hay nada más que pueda sorprenderme. – murmuró.

-Pues seguro que alucinaras conforme más tiempo pases aquí. – aseguró el mexicano.

El dúo masculino se sentó en una mesa mientras Rei preparaba la cena. El mexicano le contó sobre su vida y lo vivido en [NERV] por petición del mago. También le contó sobre los demás universos y lo que ocurría allí.

-Espera, espera, a ver si me aclaro. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un Shinji que es un mierdecilla asustadizo con la moral por el subsuelo que hasta las hormigas se burlan de él, otro con una extraña armadura y se autodenomina Iron Man, otro que nos saca dos o cuatro años y es un Jedi, otro que es un Shinigami, otro que es un alquimista, otro que es un guerrero llamado Saiyajin y demás? – Preguntó alucinado – Jope. Cuanta cantidad de distintos Shinji hay.

-¿A que si? Y lo más alucinante es que soy el único piloto de [Evangelion]. Ningún otro yo en otra dimensión lo es.

Shinji se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo.

-Entonces, ¿habrá otro Shinji en Earthland? ¿Será que fui a una galaxia distinta?

-Esto te hace pensar demasiado, ¿eh?

-Sep. Me va a acabar doliendo la cabeza en demasié.

Entonces Rei entró en el salón con una hoya.

-Aquí está la cena.

-Gracias cariño.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a servirse. Shinji no podía dejar de mirar extrañado a la peli azul.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó esta.

-Es que… como decirlo… Eres una Rei completamente distinta a la que yo conozco. Supongo que el motivo es lo que él me ha contado – señaló al mexicano – y como ha transcurrido todo.

-¿En tu mundo sigo siendo la que era al principio? – Rei no pudo ocultar su preocupación por su yo de ese universo.

-Bueno… más o menos. En gran parte si, eres la misma. Pero ciertamente se pueden notar unos cambios minúsculos.

-Entonces aún tiene esperanza. – suspiró con alivio.

-¿Y cómo está él bebe? – le preguntó Alex.

-Todo bien. Sin problemas.

CRASH

La pareja dio un pequeño brinco y miraron al mago. Este se encontraba con sus cuencas tan abiertas que parecía que se le fueran a salir los ojos. El cuento que tenía entre sus manos se había caído al suelo, rompiéndose.

-E… em… emb… embar… embarazada… ¡¿Embarazada?! – Exclamó sin poder creérselo - ¡¿Pero qué cojones os pasa a vosotros?! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que solo tenéis catorce o quince años! – no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Ei, tranquilízate viejo. Ambos estamos contentos con esto.

-P-pero… - dándose por vencido, recogió los trozos del suelo y volvió a sentarse en su asiento – Creo que me van a salir canas. Demasiadas sorpresas. – murmuró con desanimo - ¿Qué más podría ocurrirme?

Ambos, Rei y Alex, se miraron con las cejas alzadas, imaginando la posible reacción del joven mago.

XXXXX

PAM

Ese era el sonido de un cuerpo al caer como peso muerto al suelo.

Alex no pudo evitar carcajearse con fuerza ante la escena. Rei se había agachado para comprobar si el joven mago estaba vivo o muerto. Asuka estaba impactada, al igual que su esposo Shinji. Nadie se esperaba una reacción como esa.

.

(Flashback)

La cena había sido bastante agradable. El joven mago escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras que salieran de las bocas de ambos adolescentes. Sin duda gran parte de sus dudas habían sido resueltas.

-Bien, creo que es momento para hacerles una visita.

-¿Crees que sea buena hora? – preguntó Rei observando el reloj.

-Si. Seguro que aún no están durmiendo.

-¿Visitar a quién? – preguntó Shinji.

-Ya verás. ¡Será muy divertido!

El mago miró con desconfianza al mexicano, pero decidió seguirle junto a Rei. El trio abandonó el apartamento de Alex y Rei para ir a uno que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Dando un par de golpecitos a la puerta, esta fue abierta por Shinji.

-Hola chicos. Pasad. – se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Alex y Rei se adentrasen en la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver al mago, pero también le permitió el paso.

-Con permiso. – dijo el mago.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el salón, donde Asuka se encontraba sentada en el sofá, acomodada.

-Asuka, tenemos visita. – le dijo su esposo.

-¡Ven a ver al clon! – sonrió burlón Alex.

El Shinji mago estuvo por darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo. Entonces centró su mirada en la pelirroja. Tuvo un escalofrió y su rostro perdió color al verla con una barriga de embarazada de unos cuatro meses.

-"No me jodas, ¡no me jodas!, ¡NO ME JODAS!"

-Asuka, él es el Shinji de otra dimensión. Un mago. – Le presentó al mago – Shinji de Fairy Tail, ella es Asuka Ikari, mi esposa.

-Hola. – saludó la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa.

Vale. Demasiado para el mago. Demasiado en las pocas horas que llevaba en ese mundo.

PAM

(Fin flashback)

.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? – Preguntó Asuka mientras se agachaba junto a Rei – Son clavados. – murmuró.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso y pálido? – comentó Shinji.

-Ciertamente. ¿Por qué será? Cuantas posibilidades. – dijo Alex mientras cargaba junto a su amigo al joven mago, tumbándolo en el sofá – Espero no le haya dado un patatús.

El cuarteto, al ver que el mago no se despertaría en un rato, decidió sentarse en otros lugares, entiéndase sillas y sillón, y charlar de lo ocurrido ese día. Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos para que el mago se despertara e incorporara hasta quedar sentado.

-Que horrible pesadilla. – Murmuró mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos – Había ido a otro universo, y todo allí era raro. Hasta mi yo de allí estaba casado con la demonio pelirroja.

-Ejem.

-¿?

Levantando la cabeza, el mago vio frente a él a Asuka, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban de esa manera.

-… no era una pesadilla.

-Pues no, no lo era.

Buscó con la mirada a su yo de allí.

-¿En serio estás casado con ella y vais a ser padres?

-Pues sí. – Respondió sinceramente Shinji sin entender el comportamiento de su otro yo - ¿Acaso tú no estás con ella?

-Ni de coña. Antes me cortaría las venas. – Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, que tenía un tic – No me malentiendas. No sé cómo serás aquí, pero de donde yo vengo tu y yo no nos llevamos nada pero que nada bien. Trabajamos juntos por obligación para con la humanidad. Sino ni eso. No nos podríamos ni ver.

-Entonces, ¿tú no tienes novia? – preguntó Alex con gran curiosidad.

-Si. Si la tengo. Se llama Asuka Connell, y es una maga, como yo. Aunque su magia es diferente de la mía.

-¿En serio? ¿También se llama Asuka?

-Curioso, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda.

-Y ahora que estamos todos, ¿qué tal si nos cuentas como es todo por tu mundo? Quiero saber de ti. – dijo Asuka mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Me parece bien. Vosotros ya habéis respondido a mis preguntas, por lo que me toca responder las vuestras. – dijo el joven mago mientras empezaba a relatarles su vida.

Así el mago relató lo sucedido desde que era niño cuando fue abandonado por su padre, ante lo cual el Shinji de ese mundo frunció el ceño, cuando fue recogido por su maestra Mavis, el momento en que conoció a Asuka Connell, el tiempo en que entrenó y estudió en el gremio. Además de sus batallas contra los Ángeles cuando regresó a su tierra materna.

-Vaya vida que llevas. - dijo Alex mirando al mago pero alegrándose de tener a alguien que lo apoyó y lo quiso.

-Se oye mal saber que ambos pasamos por lo mismo. - decía el japonés con el ceño fruncido siendo acariciado en el hombro por su esposa.

-Lo importante es que vivimos y que nada va a cambiar eso. - decía Asuka para que Shinji se volteara sonriendo y le diera un beso.

-En serio. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. - murmuró el mago volteando a otro lado evitando la escena romántica de su otro yo.

-Debiste verlos en la boda. - decía Alex sonriendo para luego mirar a Rei. La chica lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Hace cuánto dijiste que fue la boda?

-Dos meses.

-Vaya locura.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? - preguntó Rei al mago.

-Pienso quedarme en el cuartel de [NERV]. Por lo que veo es más alegre que el de mi mundo.

-Podrías quedarte con nosotros. - dijo Rei ofreciendo hospedaje al mago.

-Gracias pero no sé si pueda dormir en paz estando él cerca. - dijo el mago apuntando al mexicano.

-Alex… ¿qué hiciste? - habló Rei molesta mirando al chico, el cual se puso nervioso.

-Emm… ¡Ya me disculpé - decía Alex avergonzado con Rei mirándolo molesta.

-¿Qué… hiciste?

-Me reí cuando supe que era un mago.

-¿No te causó problemas?

-No, ya le di su puñetazo por eso. - dijo el mago tranquilo, admiraba a esta Rei.

-Se lo merecía. - dijo Rei un poco molesta aún con la mirada clavada en Alex, este sólo se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo siento… otra vez. - se disculpaba el mexicano otra vez.

-Está bien, buen trabajo Rei. - decía el mago.

-Necesito ser una buena madre. - dijo Rei con orgullo para luego abrazar a Alex y besarlo.

-Puedes quedarte con Misato. - dijo el japonés sugiriendo el departamento de la [Comandante].

-Hum. Podría hablarlo con ella. – murmuró observando el techo.

* * *

 **Erendir:** bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado este cap. :) Yo no tengo más que decir XD

 **AlexMRC:** la verdad es que me encantó escribir esto, pues bien, ojalá les guste. Comenten si quieren y pues esperen lo que sigue, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, es todo de mi parte XD


	7. Crossover 2: Seria Investigación

Mago Angelical

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II

Escrito por:

Erendir y AlexMRC

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia son de propiedad de los autores, ambas historias están escritas sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

Roy4: nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado XD Es cierto, nuestro cross. Bueno, habrá que esperar a que avances un poquito mas :D

seafox01: vaya, gracias. Siempre es bueno saber que gusta este cross. Bueno, cuando empecé este fic lo puse en la sección de crossovers de Evangelion Y Fairy Tail, pero nadie lo leía, por eso lo puse en esta sección.

Zafir09: molte gratze XD Y bueno, lo de las embarazadas… mejor te lo explica mi amigo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 – Seria investigación**_

El mago había pasado una tranquila noche, por así decirlo. No había podido dormir bien por el asunto de ese mundo y su preocupación de la situación en el suyo.

Además, menos pudo dormir ya que el matrimonio conformado por Misato y Kaji estaba teniendo una de sus "Noches de Cariño". Eran ruidosos y se arrepentía de haber rechazado la oferta de Rei, pues esta por su condición no podía realizar ciertas actividades como deporte, ejercicio intenso, pilotear el [EVA] o las relaciones sexuales.

Realmente deseaba que Misato estuviera igual que Asuka y Rei, aunque el destino no estaba de acuerdo en ello. Pensó en su peliverde mientras observaba al astro rey empezar su jornada.

Le preocupaba la situación de su mundo en sobremanera. Pero por el momento debía aguantar estar en ese lugar. La plática que tuvo con Misato la noche anterior le dejó pensando en no poder irse hasta haber hecho algo para evitar una posible calamidad.

.

(Flashback)

El mago había entrado en el departamento luego de que los residentes le concedieran el paso. Misato estaba sonriente como casi siempre y Kaji se veía muy alegre al igual que su esposa.

-Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí Shinji? –preguntó la [Comandante] que en esas horas vestía ligera de ropa, como de costumbre.

-Pues vine para platicar y quizá tener donde dormir. –explicó el mago un poco relajado, pero no pudo evitar que su rostro palideciera al ver una foto de su yo en la boda de hace dos meses.

-¿Te pasa algo malo? –cuestionó Kaji un poco extrañado al ver al mago de esa forma.

-No es nada, es que cuando me enteré de que el Shinji de aquí está casado con Asuka Langley… me tomó desprevenido.

-¿Acaso tú no eres pareja de la Asuka de tu mundo? –preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

-No, pero mi novia, por pura casualidad, se llama Asuka… Asuka Connell.

-Curioso. Demasiado. –se rió Kaji rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero vine para saber si me dejarían dormir aquí. –dijo el mago con un poco de cansancio, pues ese día fue realmente agotador.

-No hay problema. Empezaba a extrañar que Shinji se quedara aquí, ahora sólo viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando. –dijo Misato con un poco de nostalgia por los tiempos en que fue tutora de Shinji.

-Ahora que caigo, olvidé preguntarle a los demás sobre el [Proyecto Jaeger] –comentó el mago para ser observado por Kaji con seriedad - ¿Vosotros me podríais decir algo sobre eso?

-Bien, según lo que yo he investigado, –empezó a explicar el [Mayor de NERV] – el [Proyecto Jaeger] es una iniciativa de las [Naciones Unidas], tal como hace casi un año lo fue el [Yet Alone]. –dijo recordando a aquel robot nuclear que en ese mundo fue detenido por el [EVA 01] y el [EVA 10] en conjunto- Consiste en algo muy parecido al [Proyecto E], pero lo extraño es que, aunque no hayan más Ángeles, este proyecto dio inicio. Su aparición y anuncio fue con los primeros ataques de [Kaiju], Así fue como lo denominó el jefe del proyecto, el [Comandante] Steven Kowalski.

El joven mago estaba pensativo ante las palabras del [Mayor]. Extrañamente coincidía con la desaparición de aquellas unidades [Evangelion], de la cual le habló Alex. Realmente le daba mala espina ese dichoso proyecto. Sin duda alguna los acontecimientos de ambas dimensiones eran completamente contrarias.

-Los supuestos [Kaiju] son sólo máquinas enormes, aunque parezcan monstruos de carne y hueso. Teníamos prueba de que así era, pero uno de los [Jaegers] la destruyó. –las palabras de Kaji iban dándole forma a la teoría del mago, sólo necesitaba un poco más.

-Cada vez los [EVAS] van perdiendo la confianza de la gente. Incluso los [Jaegers] nos han amenazado con tomar [NERV], pero hasta ahora sólo han sido palabrerías. El [Proyecto Jaeger] consiste en un equipo de siete unidades de combate armadas para deshacerse de los [Kaiju].

¡Bingo! Era todo lo que quería saber. Al unir las piezas llegó a la conclusión de que el enemigo misterioso que acabó con [SEELE] estaba muy relacionado con el [Proyecto Jaeger].

Siete. Fueron las unidades [Evangelion] que fueron robadas tiempo atrás. Siete son los [Jaegers] que hay en existencia. Formuló que debía esperar hasta el próximo ataque para espiar a los del dichoso proyecto.

-Eso es lo que sabemos. –Decía Misato aclarando al mago– No hemos obtenido más información, ya que si hacemos algo como eso, las [Naciones Unidas] nos tacharan de enemigos e intentarán tomar [NERV].

El mago formulaba en qué manera ocultarse para llegar a los [Jaegers]. Entonces se le ocurrió usar su magia para simular otra identidad y así infiltrarse en sus sistemas para obtener información.

Una vez con esto hecho, le daría a los [Elegidos] disponibles la información obtenida para así formular un plan.

Luego de una buena plática con Misato además de enterarse de qué era el [AAA Wunder]. El joven mago fue a dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido en ese día.

" _El [Wunder] es una nave creada para mover a los [EVAS] a lo largo del globo a una gran velocidad. En cuestión de poquísimas horas podría llegar a la otra parte del mundo. Funcionará como vehículo aéreo y como un cuartel general en caso de ser necesario"._

Esa era la explicación que Misato le había dado al joven mago sobre lo que hacía dicho vehículo. También le había dicho que podrían visitarlo cuando fuera un buen momento. La verdad es que tenía gran curiosidad por verlo.

Esperaría que el siguiente ataque fuera al día siguiente, pues así empezaría con su labor de investigación.

(Fin flashback)

-Esta Misato es bastante ruidosa. –murmuró el mago antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a desayunar.

Luego del desayuno decidió salir del departamento de la comandante. Su intención era pasear por la ciudad pues le gustaba ver cómo ese mundo había cambiado.

Se encontraba con que algunos lo miraban al reconocerlo como piloto de [EVA], murmuraban cosas de él. No le importaba su opinión pero era extraño ver a algunos prejuiciosos comportarse así.

XXXXX

Luego de un largo paseo por el lago de Tokio-3 y varias visitas a lugares conocidos por el mago, decidió ir de nuevo al cuartel general de [NERV].

Al caminar se encontró con que su otro yo, el mexicano y el último Ángel, que platicaban sobre el proyecto por el que trabajaron un largo rato.

-¿Qué hay chicos? –preguntó tranquilo el joven mago a sus aliados de otro mundo.

-Nada interesante, nuestro Shinji supervisa el cohete que mandó a construir. –explicaba Alex revisando los planos comparándolos con la construida máquina que estaba en el hangar.

-¿Para qué querrían un cohete? –cuestionó extrañado el mago al ver una gran máquina lo suficientemente grande como para que varios [EVAS] pudieran caber en él.

-Siempre he tenido el deseo de visitar la Luna, pero ya que tenemos la ventaja de los [EVAS]. Visitar la Luna u otro planeta en un [Evangelion] no estaría nada mal. –explicaba el japonés sonriente.

El mago recordó que en su momento también tuvo ese deseo. Con el tiempo lo olvidó pues su vida estaba en el gremio.

-Suena interesante.

-Conocer el universo y admirarlo es un deseo que ustedes como humanos han tenido durante su existencia. –decía sabiamente Kaworu.

-¿Puedo ver los planos? –pidió el mago para que Alex le pasara el papel con el diseño. Pudo ver que tenían habilidades de arquitectos.

Al revisar bien pudo notar algunas aberturas, las cuales conectaban con el propulsor principal.

-"Curioso" –pensaba el mago observando las puertas deslizables y los atajos que tenía el transbordador tamaño [Evangelion].

-¿Tienes alguna fecha de cuándo lanzarás este cohete? –preguntaba Alex trayendo al mago de vuelta al mundo.

-Siendo sincero, no. Pero quizá en algún tiempo cuando acabe este asunto de los [Jeagers] y los [Kaiju]. –decía con tranquilidad el Shinji de ese mundo, siendo observado por el mago.

Pensó en lo que le contó el mexicano sobre los otros mundos, ¿En verdad había un Shinji, tímido, sumiso, llorón y con altas probabilidades de ser gay? Le impactaba saber cómo hubiera sido su actitud de no haber sido criado en el gremio. Siendo sincero le entraba una enorme curiosidad por ver las demás Dimensiones, pero no sería buena idea. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar? Quitar su llegada a esa Dimensión habría cambiado varias cosas. ¿Para bien o para mal? Quién sabe.

Dirigió su mirada a los planos del cohete. Mientras estaba sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, un mensaje se escuchaba por los altavoces del cuartel de [NERV].

-*Piloto Nagisa. Repórtese en el hangar del [Mark 06] para enfrentamiento con [Kaiju].* -la voz clamaba por el chico de cabellos plateados.

Quizá era suerte, pero el mago encontró una muy buena oportunidad para investigar quien estaba tras estos siniestros planes y desentrañar los secretos que él [Proyecto Jaeger] ocultaba al público.

-XXXXX-

El mago pudo ver al [Wunder] despegar.

En principio parecía un barco usual, pero entonces se revelo que era una aeronave con forma cetácea, ya que emite un sonido similar al de estos animales. Al despegar, desplegó una especie de "alas" que son los estabilizadores de la nave. Estos tienen similitud con la apariencia de las aletas de mamíferos acuáticos.

Poseía unos propulsores en su parte trasera, los cuales generan un impulso extra. El motor principal se ubica dentro de la estructura similar a "costillas", y es un gran objeto en forma de ovalo. El interior del ovalo parece ser de naturaleza inorgánica.

La capacidad de levitación de la nave se debía a su motor anti gravitacional, basado fuertemente en un dispositivo conocido como "La Campana Nazi" o "Generador de Torsión de Campo", que presuntamente formó parte de la "Wunderwaffe" (arma maravillosa), un proyecto del régimen Nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el que se intentaba crear armas con tecnologías innovadoras para derrotar a los aliados.

Antes del despegue, pudo observar un motor con dos cilindros que giraban en direcciones contrarias. Esto concuerda con la descripción del antiguo dispositivo alemán, en el que ambos cilindros se encontrarían llenos de plasma girando a gran velocidad y en medio, una columna de metal blando permeable al electromagnetismo. El giro a gran velocidad del plasma crearía un leve pliegue en el espacio-tiempo, dando como resultado entre otras cosas, la ingravidez.

Sin duda era una nave maravillosa. Le recordaba a Christina del gremio Blue Pegasus, pero esta sin duda era más espectacular.

Cuando terminó de admirar la vista se transformó en luz usando su habilidad **Teleport** y, en menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba dentro de la nave. Una vez dentro se dispuso en buscar el hangar del [Mark 06].

No tardó mucho rato en llegar y esperar a que fuera momento de soltar al [Evangelion].

Aunque Kaworu sintió la presencia del mago cerca del [Mark 06], decidió no decir nada, pues si este tenía un plan no quería arruinarlo.

XXXXX

Luego de unas pocas horas de vuelo llegaron al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ataque del Kaiju. La ciudad de Buenos Aires.

El [EVA Mark 06] cayó en el suelo soltando grandes nubes de polvo mientras que en su atadura derecha estaba de pie el Shinji mago. Luego de aterrizar Kaworu fingió no haber visto al mago e ignoró cuando este se transformó en un haz de luz y descendía al suelo, alejándose rápidamente, mientras que el [Kaiju] rugía.

XXXXX

-"Así que esto es un [Kaiju], ¿eh? Tampoco es para tanto." – pensó el mago al ver el gigantesco robot frente a él.

XXXXX

La enorme bestia metálica pasaba entre la forma de un cuerpo felino bastante corpulento, una cabeza similar a la de un lobo y con varias hileras de dientes con enormes picos adornando su espalda.

Justo en ese momento se acercaba el [Jaeger] llamado [Cherno Alpha], pilotado por el francés Tendo Choy. El titán de amarillo y celeste estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del [Kaiju] y corrió para cortar la lejanía.

XXXXX

-"¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan rápido? ¿Acaso poseen un transportador como el [Wunder]? ¿Tendrán alguna base por aquí cerca?" – pensó el mago observando con interés el [Jaeger].

XXXXX

El [Mark 06] había tomado a la bestia por las fauces, pero esta con mucha furia retrocedió un poco para disparar un misil de su hocico.

Kaworu desplegó el [Campo AT] del [EVA] para evitar el daño por el monstruo, para después preparar el cuchillo progresivo de su [Unidad] y cortar partes en el cuello y patas delanteras de la bestia.

Muchas chispas salían por los cortes mientras que la bestia retrocedía preparando una enorme torreta de su espalda.

El [Mark 06] seguía cortando partes del [Kaiju] cuando este le apuntó con sus armas y abrió fuego.

Varios disparos dieron contra él [Evangelion], el cual seguía con su [Campo AT] desplegado. Kaworu estaba por responder al atacante cuando él [Jaeger] llegó embistiendo al [Kaiju].

Varias piezas de metal salieron volando por el impacto mientras ambos gigantes azotaban con gran fuerza en el suelo.

Como era de esperarse, el francés atacó también contra él [Evangelion] pues cargó un hacha enorme haciendo un corte vertical descendente que fue esquivado por el [Mark 06].

Las intenciones de Kaworu no eran de dañar al piloto del [Jaeger], pero sí de alejarlo para hacer su trabajo. El [EVA] corrió hacia el [Jaeger] y con los brazos alejó a este para que no se entrometiera.

El [Kaiju] ya estaba recuperado pero se notaban serios daños provocados por los cortes y los golpes. Incluso algunas partes del [Kaiju] mostraban metal al rojo vivo.

La bestia rugió para abalanzarse contra él [Mark 06].

XXXXX

El mago corría por el lugar buscando algo que lo llevara a la base de los [Jaegers]. Hace momentos pudo ver algunos helicópteros sobrevolando el sitio, si los encontraba podría montarse en uno de ellos e irse.

Durante su carrera esquivaba varios escombros de edificios, autos y demás. Usaba su magia para aumentar su velocidad y revisar si alguno de los helicópteros estaba cerca.

Pudo notar cómo el [EVA Mark 06] iba a ser atacado por el [Kaiju]. Cuando miró con más atención el [Jaeger] disparó a quemarropa en varias ocasiones contra la bestia.

El [Jaeger] había alistado un cañón que tenía en su armadura para así deshacerse del [Kaiju].

-*No se preocupen, la situación ya está controlada* -escuchó el mago por los altavoces del [Jaeger].

El joven frunció el ceño para ver cómo varios helicópteros se acercaban. Debían ser los mismos de antes. Se transformó en luz de nuevo y entró en uno de los vehículos que cargaban al [Jaeger] sin ser detectado.

-"Bien, veré qué es lo que ocultan." –pensó mientras esperaba que el viaje terminara.

Los helicópteros cargaron al [Jaeger], el cual ayudó, y lo levantaron para llevarlo de vuelta a la base.

Kaworu se quedó observando a su contrincante marcharse mientras esperaba a que el [Wunder] lo llevara de vuelta a Tokio 3. Mientras espetaba intentó localizar a Shinji, pero no tuvo éxito.

-"Debe haberse marchado. Seguro que se metió en uno de los helicópteros. Muy listo" – pensó sonriente mientras ayudaba en los destrozos de la ciudad.

XXXXX

Luego de varias horas de viaje apretado, finalmente el vehículo aéreo aterrizó. Esto fue un gran alivio para el mago pues sus piernas estaban adormiladas.

Se mantuvo a distancia de la entrada. La noche había llegado, pues todo estaba oscuro y, por el acento que escuchó de los hombres, (un acento conocido y molesto para el mago) eran alemanes. Lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue cierta pelirroja de su mundo diciendo cosas en alemán. Cosas ofensivas.

Fue entonces que vio a un hombre trajeado caminar hacia la entrada. Se acercó a este viendo que su cabello era rubio. Le distrajo con algunos ruidos y cuando estaba cerca de él lo noqueó y lo amordazó para luego ocultarlo detrás de algunos arbustos.

Fácil y sencillo para el mago.

Observó al tipo y, usando su magia, cambió su apariencia por la del hombre trajeado. Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos verdes y se notaban varios rasgos alemanes en su rostro.

Pensó cual sería el nombre del tipo así que buscó alguna tarjeta de identificación o aunque fuera su pasaporte. Pudo encontrar una tarjeta de entrada con la fotografía del sujeto y a la derecha de la imagen el nombre.

' _Albert Müller'_

Guardó la identificación en su bolsillo y se dispuso a entrar a la base. Esta tenía puertas automáticas las cuales se abrían al confirmar la identidad. Enseñando la suya, el mago consiguió entrar en la base.

-"Chupado"

Al caminar por el lugar notó que varios estaban apurados y en su mayoría trabajando en la construcción de algo. Pensó en cómo conseguir información. Solo una cosa se le vino a mente los ordenadores. Debían tener algo parecido a [MAGI] allí.

Siguió con su andar dentro de la base y pudo notar que algunos soldados lo miraban de manera sospechosa. Comenzó a maquinar un plan pero no tuvo otra manera de hacer las cosas.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo? –gruñó el mago disfrazado mirando con ira al subordinado.

-Ninguno señor Müller. Discúlpenos. –decía uno de los soldados un poco asustado pidiendo disculpas a su superior.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo. ¡Muevan el culo! ¡¿O acaso quieren una bala en el trasero?!

Al no obtener respuesta y que los soldados no se movían sacó una pistola y les disparó en los pies. Los asustados hombres corrieron despavoridos, pues no querían su orificio anal lleno de plomo.

El mago disfrazado sonrió divertido, recordando a los Connell, mientras seguía investigando la base y obtener toda la información posible.

XXXXX

-¿No está? – fue la pregunta del mexicano al saber que el "Chico Mágico" no estaba.

Al recibir una negatoria como respuesta, le reclamó a su [Comandante] por el ruido de la noche en que se hospedó el mago en su departamento.

La [Comandante] se sonrojó al escuchar del mexicano el ruido de sus actividades sexuales con Kaji, por lo que trató de defenderse, pues incluso el Shinji de ese mundo escuchaba semejante escándalo.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba Rei confundida. –Yo no he escuchado nada. Quizá sea por mi condición.

-No te culpes por eso, además yo siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes. –dijo el mexicano poniendo una mano en el vientre de tres meses de Rei.

La peli azul sonrió y acarició el rostro de Alex. Pero aun así tenían la pregunta de dónde se encontraba su 'amigo mágico'.

XXXXX

Han pasado varios días desde la llegada del mago al país de Alemania. El joven mago tuvo serios problemas para no ser descubierto. Lo primero fue el cuerpo del hombre al que estaba imitando. El cuerpo en los arbustos no lo ocultaría demasiado, por lo que tuvo que buscar otro lugar para esconderlo. Por suerte consiguió encontrar un cuarto de basura donde nadie miraría. También estaba el problema del consumo mágico, por lo que cada X tiempo tenía que ir junto al alemán y descansar.

La base en si era más que inmensa. Subterránea, llena de pasillos, pasillos y más pasillos que formaban un laberinto y decenas de decenas de salas y más salas. Le costó un gran trabajo y días conseguir hacerse un croquis. Fue un gran alivio haber encontrado la base informática, como la [MAGI] de [NERV]. Primero tuvo la problemática de que el guardia no le dejaba entrar. Por azares del destino este estaba ebrio y cayó desmayado dejando libre el paso.

Lo siguiente fue el lenguaje, pues estaba en alemán. Esto solo hacia crecer su certeza de que se encontraba en suelo alemán. Luego de tensos minutos de enojo con el idioma pudo cambiarlo a inglés. Suerte que en clase enseñaran dicho idioma. No fue fácil aprenderlo, pero si de algo había servido las sesiones de tortura de sus tías, sobre todo Erza, era su gran capacidad de aprendizaje. El inglés lo puso para evitar levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien entrara.

No se complicó con las claves, pues solamente ocupaba la identificación del sujeto. Entró en la base de datos para así sacarles la tan deseada información. Realmente se sentía como Kaji en sus tiempos mozos de espía.

Al revisar en los archivos encontró diferentes carpetas que decidió ignorar a falta de relevancia.

' **PROYECT ICEMAN'**

Basura tras basura pero finalmente encontró algo que lo mantendría al tanto del asunto.

 **'HISTORY'**

 **'PROYECT KAIJU'**

 **'PROYECT JEAGER'**

Lo curioso fue encontrar una carpeta sobre los Kaiju. Al revisar eran planos de máquinas enormes con formas animales extrañas. Igual a la que había visto.

Al salir y dar un vistazo en la carpeta sobre los [Jaeger] encontró los datos que confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Pse. Como suponía. – masculló.

El texto estaba en inglés, pero traducido se leería así:

" _ **Modificación de las unidades [Evangelion] en la armadura, pintura y armamento. *Realizado***_

 _ **Primer enfrentamiento [Jaeger]/[Kaiju]. *Realizado*"**_

Al parecer eran notas que habían escrito con el fin de registrar los progresos del [Proyecto].

El mago tenía razón respecto a los miembros del [Proyecto Jaeger], solo eran unos mentirosos con intenciones de acabar con el mundo o ponerlo bajo sus pies. Al seguir revisando los datos del [Proyecto Jaeger] encontró más información sospechosa.

" _ **Tiempo estimado de llegada de [Jaeger] durante ataque: 15 minutos después de enviar al [Kaiju].**_

 _ **Nota: Los [Evangelions] de [NERV] poseen modificaciones en el armamento, uso de armas de fuego adaptables a las extremidades de la unidad.**_

 _ **Se descubrió que los [EVAS] de [NERV] tienen la capacidad de utilizar un escudo especial que según los análisis al ser tocado devuelve el doble de la fuerza utilizada en la acción. (A la acción le corresponde una doble reacción)."**_

Agradecía a los cielos que no supieran sobre el [Campo AT], pero era bastante extraño que siendo tan hábiles en el espionaje no pudieran descubrir algo tan básico como eso. Husmeando más en la base de datos:

" _ **Según los informantes ya se han encontrado seis de siete pilotos [Jaeger].**_

 _ **Mana Kirishima fue asignada como piloto de [Jaeger] al mando del [Atom Charge] como la [Séptima Piloto Jaeger].**_

 _ **En el último enfrentamiento quedaron las fuerzas igualadas entre [Jeagers] y [EVAS].**_

 _ **Dentro de poco se llevará a cabo el plan 'Operation Take'**_

 _ **Consistirá en tomar [NERV]. En caso de que los [EVAS] se vuelvan un problema, serán destruidos. De presentarse una alternativa, serán enviados junto a los pilotos a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor].**_

 _ **Pero el objetivo primordial es la destrucción. Dado que los pilotos creerán que seguirán vivos, serán asesinados a bordo del transporte a [Alchemor]."**_

Otra duda empezaba a surgir, ¿Quién era el enemigo detrás del [Proyecto Jaeger]? Cuando terminó de leer esa carpeta tuvo curiosidad por la que estaba al principio.

' **HISTORY'**

Abrió los archivos y encontró muchas fotos y documentos narrando la historia del enemigo, [Hydra]. Muchas imágenes aparecieron contando desde que el Cráneo Rojo fundó la secreta organización.

Al revisar pudo darse cuenta de la identidad del Cráneo Rojo, era el mismísimo Adolf Hitler. El líder nazi durante los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo que justificaba el hecho de que la base se encontrarse oculta en Alemania. Tan bien oculta que hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Conocer al enemigo había funcionado, ahora debía salir del lugar para así volver a Tokio-3 y avisar a los [Elegidos].

Cogió toda la información, copiándola a un pendrive. El problema fue borrar toda muestra de que había copiado la información. En caso contrario, cualquier informático con conocimientos en servidor y administración informática se daría cuento. Eso le llevó un buen y larguísimo rato.

Una vez que toda evidencia fue borrada, decidió pasar tres días más en la base antes de salir cagando leches de ahí.

XXXXX

Una vez llegado el día el mago efectuó su plan. La base estaba muy protegida, como pocas cosas que haya visto. Lo primero fue dejar al alemán en una cama sin que nadie le viera. Una vez conseguido el primer paso, tuvo que llegar al hangar.

Los soldados que se encontraban con él le miraban raro, pues durante los días que Shinji suplantó su identidad, los nazis habían advertido de que su superior estaba un poco raro.

En fin, una vez llegado al hangar la cosa se puso más complicada. Podría usar su magia y desaparecer de allí en un instante, pero no podía hacerlo, pues el hangar era la única zona por la cual se entraba y se salía. Bien podría esperar a que algún vehículo aéreo se dignara a salir, pero apenas se había abierto dos veces en todos esos días.

Había recibido información sobre que los [Jaegers] y [EVAS] habían luchado hacia unas horas en Roma. Esa fue la única vez que el hangar se abrió… para llevar y traer a los [Jaegers].

No creía que fuera a haber otra lucha en un corto tiempo, y no podía ir como Albert Müller y pedir un helicóptero, pues el verdadero estaba en una cama y o bien ya despertaba o seguramente ya le hubieran encontrado.

Y estaban también las cámaras de seguridad. Un horror le había costado meter al hombre en la habitación y otro horror recorrer los pasillos siendo el sin que nada ni nadie le viese. Su **Teleport** era sin duda alguna de lo más útil.

-"Bien, veamos si esto sirve"

Volviendo a transformarse en luz, el mago viajó hasta un conducto de aire. Era la única manera de salir, pues la puerta estaba tan bien sellada que nada podía traspasarla, por lo que el único modo de salir era por el conducto de ventilación.

Otra ventaja del **Teleport** era que su cuerpo no era físico, pero aun así necesitaba aperturas para salir, sino lo hubiera hecho por la puerta grande. Gracias al tiempo que estuvo en dicho lugar, consiguió hacerse un croquis perfecto del sistema de ventilación del hangar, permitiéndole salir rápidamente de la base al exterior. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió y siguió hasta atravesar el viejo continente y Asia hasta llegar a Japón.

Para su desgracia, dicha habilidad le consumía una enorme cantidad de magia, por lo que no pudo llegar al [Geofront], sino que se quedó en una pequeña ciudad bastante alejada de la capital.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, una vez despierto, reanudó su marcha, pero antes de ello llamó a varios de los [Elegidos], pues se le había ocurrido una cosa y prefería contárselo solo a ellos. Luego ya se vería.

XXXXX

Al japonés le parecía extraño haber sido citado por su otro yo a una ubicación desconocida. De haber descubierto algo en ese tiempo se lo hubiera avisado a Misato para mantenerla al tanto (eso hubiera hecho él).

Cuando llegó pudo notar que era como una especie de bodega abandonada, se escabulló por la malla de seguridad por una de las aberturas y se encaminó a la puerta. Una vez que estuvo allí se dispuso a tocar.

-Contraseña. –decía una voz distorsionada detrás de la puerta.

-¿En serio hace falta? –preguntó Shinji avergonzado.

-Contraseña. –volvió a pedir la voz.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahhh, menos mal que nadie me oye. Bien… _'el perro ladra, el gato maúlla… y la araña resbala por ser tan capulla'._ –dijo la contraseña con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Adelante. –Dijo el mago invitando a su otro yo a entrar al lugar con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ¿Es graciosa, eh? –Caminó por unos momentos y en una mesa iluminada por la débil luz de un foco se encontraban Kaworu, Alex y Touji.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos, ¿verdad? –decía el deportista volteando a ver al mago, este asintió.

-Dinos qué es lo que tenías planeado. –habló seriamente el mexicano mientras el mago tomaba asiento junto al otro Shinji.

-Voy a ser directo. Los [Jaegers] sólo son una cuartada, el verdadero enemigo es [Hydra]. –dijo impactando a los [Elegidos], estos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Así el mago les explicó en qué consistía [Hydra] y el plan que ellos tenían. Abrió un portátil y conectó el pendrive donde tenía toda la información sobre [Hydra]. Entonces les mostró la verdad de los [Kaiju] y los [EVAS] que fueron robados, así como el plan de deshacerse de los pilotos [EVA] y sus [Unidades] a un viaje suicida a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor].

Los cuatro estaban muy impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar. El sentimiento de sorpresa fue reemplazado por uno de ira, excepto para el chico de cabellos plateados.

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser capaces de algo así?! –exclamó Shinji golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-Hemos peleado… ¡¿Como parte de un plan de [Hydra]?! –exclamó el mexicano llevando sus manos a la frente.

-…No es posible. –dijo Touji sin saber qué hacer.

-Debemos trazar un plan para así proteger [NERV]. Pero aún no se me ocurre nada. –decía el mago preocupado por la situación.

-Shinji, ¿recuerdas el cohete? ¿Te acuerdas de que diseñamos los propulsores como cápsula de escape? –tomó la palabra el último Ángel, mirando al Shinji de su mundo.

-Lo recuerdo, pero… ¿crees que si dejamos que tomen [NERV] nos enviarán en nuestro cohete? –preguntaba el japonés pensando si podría funcionar.

-La carrera espacial se disolvió luego del [Segundo Impacto] para centrarse en la supervivencia de la Humanidad. Puede que usen nuestro cohete al saber que está ahí, pero sólo si toman [NERV]. –decía Alex siguiendo con el trazo del plan.

-¿Qué hay de Misato y los demás miembros de [NERV]? ¿Deberán saber del plan? –preguntó Touji siendo observado por el resto.

-Si Misato se entera de nuestro plan no va a permitir que se lleve a cabo. Tendría que vernos derrotados para que ella escape. Aunque no sé cómo lo hará. –habló el mexicano poniendo una mano en su barbilla analizando las opciones.

-La única forma sería esperar a que intenten tomar [NERV] y dejarse ganar por ellos. –dijo el mago para molestia de los [Elegidos].

-¿Dejarnos ganar? Podría ser una opción viable. Si Misato ve que hemos sido derrotados, dado que sólo le quedan dos pilotos y estas están indispuestas, no tendrá más opción que huir. –decía el Shinji de ese mundo dándole la razón al mago.

-Exacto. –dijo Kaworu tomando la palabra. –Así [Hydra] creerá que estamos fuera del camino y cuando menos se lo esperen recuperaremos [NERV].

-Una vez que crean que estamos muertos nos tomará tiempo reparar nuestros [EVAS] en caso de algún fuerte daño. –decía Alex pensativo mirando al mago.

-No creo que tengan problema con que tomemos algunos equipos de reparación y los pongamos en las cápsulas de escape. –decía el japonés para tranquilidad de su amigo.

-Tal vez fue buena idea diseñar así el cohete por si las dudas. –dijo el mago cruzando los brazos. –Por lo que ví en Alemania, sólo una vez pelearon los [Jaegers] y por lo que me enteré fue en Roma.

-Así es. En esa batalla me di cuenta de que Kirishima es ahora piloto [Jaeger]. –musitó el japonés cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza.

-¿Qué tuvo que ver ella contigo? –preguntó el mago levantando una ceja.

-Nada importante. Continuemos.

-Entonces tomaremos equipo de reparación y armamento sin que lo noten. –Decía Alex mirando serio al mago– ¿Qué harás tú?

-Me haré cargo de cualquiera que intente llegar a los niveles bajos del [Geofront]. Con mi poder puedo hacerle frente a los [Jaegers] sin ningún tipo de problema. Una mayor ventaja es que no saben usar el [Campo AT]. –decía el mago respondiendo las dudas. Los [Elegidos] asintieron satisfechos – Les haremos creer que no estoy. Esconderé mi [EVA] para que no intenten nada con él y trataré de no revelar que estoy aquí.

-Entonces la pelea es nuestra. –comentó Touji mirando a la mesa.

-Salvo cuando intenten invadir más de lo debido.

-No hay otra forma. Así mantendremos a Misato y los demás a salvo. –dijo Alex tocando su hombro para consolarlo.

-Podemos decirle a Horaki si quiere un puesto temporal en [NERV] para que no te preocupes tanto por ella. –dijo Kaworu como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-E-está bien. –dijo el deportista sonrojado y mirando a otro lado.

-Bien… –habló el mago dándose cuenta a qué se refería Tabris –Entonces está dicho. Shinji, Touji, Alex, disfrutad del tiempo que os queda antes de que [Hydra] venga por [NERV].

Los mencionados bajaron la mirada. Les dolía tener que dejar a sus amadas, y por alguna razón, sentían que no les iba a ir nada bien cuando regresaran.

-Ooohhh sí. Os van a joder pero bien. –murmuró burlón el mago.

Entonces Shinji empezó a trastear con el pendrive, borrando parte de la información.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Kaworu curioso.

-Para evitar que Misato y compañía sepan más de lo debido. Si ven toda esta información, entonces no tardaran en saber sobre nuestro plan.

Una vez terminado el borrado, concentró un poco de poder en su mano y disparó contra el ordenador, destruyéndolo por completo.

-Así elimino cualquier prueba. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

XXXXX

Una vez terminada la reunión, el joven mago sugirió ir a un arcade o hacer cualquier otra cosa con tal de que el ánimo de los futuros fiambres subiera. El plan organizado por el quinteto era de lo más arriesgado, pero también era lo mejor.

[Hydra] no pararía de joder hasta saber que sus enemigos habían sido eliminados. Claro que con sus supuestas muertes, podrían proteger a sus compañeros de [NERV] desde la sombras, así como destruir [Hydra]. El mago, por su parte, se encargaría de joder un poco a los nazis y mantener a salvo el [Geofront].

Que hicieran con el cuartel lo que quisieran, pero ya se encargaría el de que no avanzaran más de lo necesario… de un modo u otro.

-Oye, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Shinji al mago.

Este iba en dirección al cuartel de [NERV], lo cual extrañaba al resto, pues la noche estaba bien cerrada.

-No. Tengo que hacer una cosita que hace demasiados días que no hago.

-¿Te refieres a lo de llamar a casa? – preguntó Touji.

-Sep. Hasta ahora he probado haciéndolo solo. Esta vez, antes de que se lie parda, quiero probar con mi [EVA]. Posiblemente así aumente lo suficiente el poder como para que Mavis me sienta.

-Buena suerte pues. –dijo Alex para después continuar su camino.

Tal y como les dijo, el castaño fue hasta [NERV]. En un principio iba a hacer lo dicho, pero entonces se acordó de algo cuando se encontró frente a la [Comandante] Misato y el [Mayor] Kaji.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó la mujer cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eing?

-Has estado desaparecido muchos días y estábamos preocupados. –dijo Kaji mientras daba una calada a un cigarrillo.

-… ¡hostias! ¡Es cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado! –Exclamó levantando sus brazos- ¿Dónde lo tenía? ¿Dónde? – Se preguntaba mientras se registraba todos los bolsillos - ¡Eureka! – De uno de sus bolsillos sacó el pendrive donde había copiado toda la información en la base de [Hydra] - ¡Vamos, vamos, que esto es de lo más interesante! Y llamad a Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba y Hyuga.

Ambos adultos se miraron de reojo para después seguir al castaño al [Centro de Mando]. Una vez allí, con el resto reunido, el castaño conectó el pendrive al ordenador principal.

Al instante apareció en la pantalla la ventana del pendrive. Makoto no tardó en revisar el pendrive en busca de algún virus malicioso y luego empezó a abrir las carpetas y leer los datos que había en ella.

El resto se puso detrás y a ambos lados, viendo también la información secreta de [Hydra]. Conforme iban avanzando, sus rostros mostraron distintos sentimientos para nada buenos.

Para alivio del mago, la memoria del pendrive se terminó antes de copiar la parte del plan de [Hydra] para deshacerse de los [Evangelion]. Agradeció que así fuera pues de haberlo descubierto Misato pondría en cuarentena a los pilotos.

Conociendo a la [Comandante], ella nunca se rendiría sin dar todo. Ese era un problema pues terminarían muertos todos, así que hacerle huir es la mejor manera de trazar un buen plan y deshacerse de [Hydra] para siempre.

Así fue como [NERV] se enteró de que aquellos [Evangelions] desaparecidos fueron convertidos en lo que ahora son los [Jaegers]. Las expresiones de ira, sorpresa y frustración no faltaron ante la revelación del joven mago. Realmente [Hydra] era un peligroso enemigo.

-Bueeeeeno. Yo ahora me piro. –dijo Shinji mientras se alejaba del resto.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Misato.

-Voy a subir a mi [EVA]. He pensado en un modo de aumentar mi aura. Posiblemente de ese modo aumenten las posibilidades de que Mavis me localice de algún modo.

Ambos adultos asintieron, dejando paso al joven mago. Este avanzó hasta los vestuarios, donde tenía guardado su [Traje de Conexión]. Una vez cambiado caminó hasta las jaulas de los [EVAS], donde se subió al suyo.

Una vez afuera, caminó y caminó hasta llegar al extrarradio de la ciudad y más allá, pero siempre ante la atenta visión de [NERV]. No se iba a quejar por eso. Es más, le daba exactamente igual.

Una vez que llegó a una distancia adecuada, se preparó para superar su propio poder.

-Bien. Veamos que tal. – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

Al principio una leve aura cubrió al [Evangelion]. Conforme pasaban los segundos dicha aura se fue haciendo más intensa, hasta que llegó el momento en que el aura mágica estaba desbordada. Solo se podía ver la silueta de la gigantesca máquina.

Era como ver el enfrentamiento entre Gildarts y Natsu en la isla de Fairy Tail, cuando el hombre mostró su poder. Dentro de la cabina, el castaño apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo.

- **Modo Serafín.** – masculló.

Entonces seis alas brotaron de su espalda y el aura que rodeaba al [EVA] se multiplicó varias veces. El suelo a su alrededor se agrietó, e incluso grandes trozos de tierra se elevaban.

Siguió aumentando hasta llegar a su límite. Una vez llegado lo aguantó durante unos segundos para después detenerse de golpe. Volviendo a la normalidad. Una vez que se detuvo, las rocas cayeron nuevamente al suelo, destrozándose en los impactos.

Dentro de su cabina, Shinji respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Wow. Eso ha sido muy intenso. ¿Acaso fue este poder el que me permitió salir del [Mar de Dirac]? – Se preguntó en un susurro – Sí. Creo que con esto podría ser suficiente. Deberé seguir haciéndolo todas las veces que pueda.

XXXXX

Para el día siguiente, los tres [Elegidos] se dispusieron a disfrutar el tiempo con sus amadas.

Para Touji no fue tan sencillo pues, para obtener un puesto en [NERV], tuvo que convencer a los padres de Hikari. Estos, de mala gana, aceptaron, pero le dieron su bendición antes de irse a trabajar como ayudante de Misato.

El Shinji de ese mundo tuvo dificultades con Asuka. Salió a pasear con ella en varias ocasiones y complacer cada antojo que le daba. El pobre japonés sentía cómo se vaciaba su cuenta bancaria y su efectivo. Valdría la pena, pues quería demostrar a su esposa cuánto la amaba. Además de eso la llevó al cine y a varios lujosos restaurantes de Tokio 3, por lo cual su dinero ahorrado fue cada vez menos.

Entre los horarios que no había vigilancia por parte del cuerpo de seguridad de [NERV], dado que estos se ponían a ver la serie de las Tortugas Ninja, los [Elegidos] tomaron los equipos de reparación para los [EVAS]. Además de soldaduras y refacciones, tomaron algunos equipos de vuelo para los [Evangelion], como baterías y cables umbilicales.

Rei notó algunos signos de depresión en Alex, pero este pasó cada minuto al lado de la [Primera Elegida] dándole todo tipo de atenciones. No se tomaban tantos lujos como Asuka. Rei era humilde a pesar de ser llevada a muy buenos restaurantes.

La [Primera y Segunda Elegidas] no supieron nada del plan "suicida" de sus amados. Los del cuartel de [NERV] tampoco sospecharon del plan así que las cosas estaban tranquilas de momento.

XXXXX

El mago se encontraba paseando por los jardines del [Geofront] mientras seguía pensando en la situación de su mundo. Estaba preocupado por su peliverde y por los de su tierra materna.

-Pareces muy preocupado por algo, cachorro. -dijo una chica de lentes y vestimenta rosa que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

El mago se levantó ante el comentario de la chica de trenzas.

-Tú eres Mari Makinami, ¿cierto? –preguntó el mago levantando una ceja y mirando a la joven con una media sonrisa.

-Veo que 'Taquito' te ha mantenido al tanto 'Chico Mágico'. –Decía sonriendo la chica de coletas – Un gusto, Shinji Ikari de Fairy Tail.

-El gusto es mío.

-Por lo que he escuchado fuiste a la base de [Hydra] para investigar y tienes un plan con el resto de [Elegidos].

-Cierto. ¿No hay vigilancia? –preguntó el mago volteando a sus alrededores.

-Tenemos cinco minutos antes de que los micrófonos vuelvan a funcionar. –dijo la chica con tranquilidad mientras columpiaba sus pies aún sobre la rama del árbol.

-Bien, el cohete será usado para ir a la [Prisión Lunar Alchemor] trayendo a los cinco pilotos [EVA] luego de ser derrotados por los [Jaegers]. Los [Evangelions] entrarán al propulsor principal siendo expulsados del cohete antes de su explosión. Una vez en el océano llevarán el propulsor hasta la isla más cercana. Luego de dos meses volverán al [Wunder] y recuperarán [NERV], destruyendo [Hydra].

-Cuenta conmigo, ¡Seguro será divertido! –sonrió la chica dejando al mago sorprendido por su actitud.

-"Empiezo a creer que Alex es más serio que ella" –pensó el mago mirando con sorpresa a la chica de vestido rosado.

-¿Y que harás tu mientras tanto?

-Pues ayudar en lo que pueda a los "muertos" y mantener a raya a [Hydra] dentro de [NERV].

-¿Evitaras que tomen el cuartel?

-Si. O por lo menos ir más allá de lo debido.

-El [Dogma Central].

-Exacto.

-¡Jo! ¡Una lástima que no pueda ver tu pelea! ¡Seguro que será fantástica! ¡Dales bien duro de nuestra parte! –sonrió levantando el pulgar.

-Puedes darlo por seguro. –sonrió ladinamente Shinji levantando también el pulgar.

XXXXX

En otra parte del mundo, y varios días después de la batalla en Roma, una máquina se manifestó en la oscuridad de la noche. Hubo un apagón, cosa que aumentó la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar.

En Washington una bestia humanoide destruía muchas estructuras. Lo extraño del caso es que la gente vio cómo llegaba la máquina en un avión, luego de eso se produjo el apagón.

Muchos gritos y alaridos resonaban por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras el ente destruía lo que se encontraba a las cercanías. Pocos minutos después la luz regresó mostrando al agresor del lugar. Las luces eran tenues pero la imagen era más que clara.

Muchos se decepcionaron ante lo que veían. Era algo imposible de creer. No confiaban en ellos pero no creyeron que la frustración los llevara a tal grado. Ante los atónitos ciudadanos estaba la máquina que hace meses los había salvado del tan temido [Tercer Impacto].

Ante sus ojos se mostraba algo que nunca creyeron ver destruyendo una ciudad.

El atacante era…

Un Evangelion.

* * *

 **AlexMRC:** Pues gracias a quienes comentaron el primer cap del cross y pues si necesitan aclarar sus dudas me pueden preguntar jeje. Ojalá que les haya gustado.

 **Erendir:** bueno, esto se está poniendo bueno, ¿no? Esperamos que os esté gustando, pues se vienen grandes acontecimientos XD


	8. Prólogo de una Catástrofe 3

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 6: Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 3

 **Evangelion, Pacific Rim, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

 _Prólogo de una catástrofe Parte 3_

* * *

.

 _ **Kaiju: Japonés (Monstruo Gigante)**_

 _ **Jeager: Alemán (Cazador)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

En el sitio de reunión del consejo de Naciones Unidas la gran líder de NERV Misato Katsuragi estaba más que impactada por lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. No podía creer que algo como eso sucedería en un lugar tan alejado y a altas horas de la noche.

Le notificaron sobre el ataque de un "Evangelion" a Washington D.C. y ahora estaba discutiendo con los miembros de las Naciones Unidas los cuales le estaban amenazando con cumplir pronto la operación de la toma de NERV.

-No nos dejará mucha opción Comandante Katsuragi –decía la máxima autoridad del lugar de manera decepcionada mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Pero esto no es posible… ¡Ni siquiera parece un Evangelion! –gritaba en defensa de sus Elegidos mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños.

-No cabe duda de que esa cosa era un EVA, tiene mucho parecido con la Unidad 00 señorita Katsuragi. –decía un miembro más anciano mientras apuntaba las imágenes con su lápiz escupiendo de forma despectiva cada palabra.

-¡¿La Unidad Prototipo 00?! ¡¿Acaso no les notifiqué de la destrucción de ese Evangelion?! ¡La piloto está indispuesta! ¡¿Cómo quieren que pilotee el Mark 09 si no está en condiciones?!

Algunos se turbaron por los arranques de ira de Misato. Pero tenían malicia, no confiaban en su palabra. Fueron notificados pero necesitaban ver a los pilotos con sus ojos para asegurarse de eso, además de un interrogatorio a cada uno para descubrir la verdad y así descartar cualquier intento de engaño.

-Hemos sido notificados de esos movimientos Comandante. –habló otro de los funcionarios juntando sus dedos y mirando de manera pensativa y expectante a Misato.

-Pero para asegurarnos quiero que hagamos una junta entre los pilotos Jeager y los pilotos EVA. Además de interrogar a cada uno de los pilotos de NERV. –habló el siguiente funcionario ajustando sus lentes para luego reclinarse en la silla y acomodar su corbata de manera que el calor presente por sus nervios disminuyera.

Misato aceptó de mala gana aquella absurda petición. Desde que habían aparecido esos Jeagers no pasaban más que vergüenzas. Se sentía frustrada y tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que vendría, quizá los pilotos, Tokio-3 o el mundo estarían en peligro.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, algo andaba mal y si no lograban saber que era se darían cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No cabe duda que el mundo está en deuda con NERV en maneras inimaginables, jamás podremos pagarles lo que hicieron por nosotros… pero ya están advertidos. El Comandante Kowalski ya está autorizado para tomar NERV cuando le plazca. –explicaba el más anciano y sabio del lugar. –Lo sentimos señorita Katuragi.

La peli morada vio empatía en los ojos del anciano, sólo por esa razón no manifestó de nueva cuenta un ataque de ira en plena junta. Se dedicó a salir del lugar muy molesta y estresada con los del Proyecto Jeager y con esos tipos. Además la otra semana traería a los pilotos para que los interrogaran, ni siquiera podía creerlo.

Para la Comandante de NERV esas juntas siempre eran estresantes o agotadoras. Ahora entendía por qué el mal humor del ex Comandante Ikari, siempre tenía que soportar los sermones de los viejos que lo único que les interesaba era mantener sus trajes limpios al igual que su reputación.

Pero ahora más que nunca sintió peligro y una horrible calamidad cerca.

Ese horrible presentimiento se sentía más fuerte que antes…

.

-XXXXX-

Ajeno a los asuntos internacionales en los cuales su Comandante estaba metida, los pilotos de EVA disfrutaban de un tranquilo almuerzo grupal en compañía de sus otros amigos.

Algunos chicos de ese grupo comían con sus parejas mientras que otros simplemente platicaban compartiendo sus vidas con sus amigos. Como es de esperarse el otaku militar siempre debe de salir con alguna de sus cosas.

El chico de gafas se encontraba bastante molesto y desesperado por lo que acababa de encontrar en la red acerca de lo último de lo último. Llamó la atención de sus amigos para decirles que era algo de suma importancia.

Sacó su celular mostrando el video que rondaba últimamente en la red. Al principio no mostraron mucho interés cuando Kensuke mencionó Evangelion pues esa palabra era parte fundamental del vocabulario del chico de lentes. Lo que preocupó a los pilotos fue que relacionaron las palabras 'Evangelion atacando' por lo que hicieron a un lado al chico para poder ver.

Shinji estaba indignado al igual que Asuka y Rei. Alex y Touji estaban muy confundidos por todo el asunto mientras que Mari observaba expectante y con mirada pensativa. Kaworu frunció el ceño ante tal situación.

-Esto debe ser falso. –negaba Alex devolviendo el móvil a Kensuke, el cual le fue arrebatado esta vez por Touji.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo como esto?! –exclamó enojado Touji siendo tranquilizado por la delegada de clase haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizar a su novio secreto (o no tan secreto pues el par no sabía que sus amigos estaban enterados).

-¡Tranquilízate Touji! Primero habría que saber si lo que dicen es cierto. –habló la chica de coletas para observar las imágenes y estar a punto de exclamar al igual que el deportista. –Tiene que ser mentira. –dijo apartando la vista del celular y tapando su boca con sus manos.

-No puedo creer esto. –decía Rei preocupada mientras Alex ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella. Alex le miraba de forma suplicante para que no se alarmara, ya arreglarían esta situación.

-¡Déjame ver eso! –decía una molesta Asuka mientras miraba el video para luego arrugar las cejas mientras mostraba el video a Rei, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

El ataque en Washington fue efectuado por una máquina similar a un EVA. Había mucha diferencia pues nunca construyeron un Evangelion 00 con los colores de la unidad 03.

El mundo no los vería de la misma manera luego de esto.

.

-XXXXX-

El hombre conocido como el Comandante Steven Kowalski se encontraba en una conferencia de prensa de escala mundial. Su mirada arrogante daba a entender que las cosas iban como él lo deseaba.

-¿Cree que en verdad fue un Evangelion el que atacó Washington unos días atrás? –cuestionó uno de los muchos reporteros presentes en el lugar mientras sostenía su micrófono con un siete estampado.

-No hay duda alguna de que NERV no es lo que pensábamos, pero pronto nos haremos cargo de la situación. El mundo ya no puede confiar en los Evangelions. –decía el jefe máximo de las Fuerzas de Milicia con voz potente y tono intimidante. –Son como una mala hierba, ¿Y qué hacemos con la mala hierba? La cortamos.

-Los EVAS nos salvaron de la amenaza de los Ángeles hace más de seis meses, ¿No les debemos algo por eso?

-¡No debemos nada a esos desgraciados! –espetó el Comandante haciendo saltar del susto a algunos cuantos reporteros.

-Aun así han demostrado ser fuertes y hábiles, como el EVA 01 o el EVA 10.

-No son tan fuertes como nuestros Jeagers. –decía con orgullo el hombre de cabello oscuro y porte militar líder de las fuerzas de Hydra.

-Hemos visto en acción a todos pero aún no se han presentado con los Elegidos de NERV.

-Eso no es problema. –sonrió arrogante el militar. –Pronto habrá una junta donde dialogaremos con NERV y sus pilotos. Respecto a NERV y el EVA de Washington, ya veremos.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es su plan Comandante Kowalski? –preguntó una joven reportera cuando el militar terminó de hablar.

-Tomaremos NERV. Será anexado al Proyecto Jeager; ya poseemos el permiso de las Naciones Unidas y si NERV se resiste haremos uso de la fuerza. –respondía el militar sonriendo para sus adentros mientras que por fuera su rostro se mostraba enojado.

-Solo será cuestión de esperar y veremos el resultado. –finalizó el Comandante Kowalski sonriendo para luego encaminarse a la salida.

.

-XXXXX-

Shinji se encontraba caminando por el sector comercial de la ciudad observando varios locales en los cuales uno podía encontrar de todo.

El Tercer Elegido no parecía muy interesado en los típicos artículos en venta, por alguna razón extraña había terminado allí y ni él sabía el por qué.

Recorriendo el lugar pasaba de largo los locales que él solía frecuentar con sus amigos, las tiendas referentes a manga y anime o locales de videojuegos.

Al seguir caminando topó con un local donde vendían artículos para padres e hijos, como si sus pies se lo ordenaran se encaminó hasta atravesar la puerta y fue recibido por una joven ayudante que le empezó a ofrecer servicio.

-Hola, ¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntaba la chica vestida en rosa y sonriendo al joven Ikari.

-No, vengo a ver los artículos que tienen en venta. –dijo Shinji casi por instinto mirando el lugar hasta encontrar la sección que buscaba.

-¿No es alguna clase de broma? ¿No eres muy joven para estar en una tienda departamental para 'Padres e Hijos'? –cuestionó la chica con una ceja levantada y con cierto dejo de molestia.

-Vine para ver las cuneras, mi esposa está en el cuarto mes del embarazo. –dijo Shinji como si de un adulto se tratase, empezando a caminar por el lugar. La chica lo miró con sorpresa al ver que este joven buscaba una carriola o algo.

-Bien, déjeme mostrarle. –cambió el tono de voz la chica para mostrarle las carriolas, cunas y demás aún sorprendida por el joven.

Luego de pensarlo y revisar varias veces y de comparar de incontables formas, Shinji se decidió por una carriola ligera pero resistente, con colores en rojo ya que no sabía aún si nacería un niño o una niña. No pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia en su madre y en los pocos y confusos recuerdos que tenía de ella.

Subió a un taxi que lo dejara en el edificio donde vivía y luego de llegar al edificio y de pagar metió la carriola en el ascensor para presionar el botón del correspondiente piso.

Tras subir los pisos correspondientes caminó con la carriola comprada hasta su departamento. Su rostro se miraba contento, una sonrisa le adornaba mientras rodaba el pequeño carro llegando a la puerta de su hogar.

Estaba ignorando el hecho de que habían sido citados por los del Proyecto Jeager, no estaba huyendo porque la verdad lo hacía por Asuka. La pelirroja había estado preocupada durante esos días debido al asunto de la reunión y Shinji hizo lo posible para que se le pasara, de ahí sacó la carriola.

Se acercó a la entrada, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta mientras avisaba que ya estaba en casa para después adentrarse con la carriola roja al departamento.

La pelirroja se asomó luego de levantarse del sillón para luego ver a su esposo entrando con la carriola, realmente se sorprendió ante aquel acto.

-Sorpresa. –dijo Shinji sonriente acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso.

-¿Cómo fue que pensaste en esto? No me lo creo, ¿Acaso rompiste algo? –preguntaba incrédula la pelirroja con una ceja levantada y sonriente mirando a su esposo, el cual se veía muy alegre.

-Pasaba por ahí y pues se me ocurrió comprarla, ¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecta. –respondió Asuka cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a Shinji por el cuello. –Gracias Shinji.

-Lo hice por ustedes, siempre los protegeré.

Asuka besó a su amado con una profunda pasión y amor, su retoño tenía a un buen padre y ella al hombre más fuerte de todos. Realmente se amaban, aunque las cosas iban a ponerse feas dentro de poco.

.

-XXXXX-

El sonido de un televisor rompiéndose es lo que se escuchó en el departamento de la Comandante Katsuragi pues en un ataque de furia arrojó el control luego de escuchar semejante basura.

Su ahora rival, el Comandante Kowalski, difamó el nombre de NERV y los pilotos EVA frente a todo el mundo. Era muy lógico que siendo la Comandante de la Primera Rama de NERV reaccionara de esa manera pero lo que más le frustraba era la forma en que sus elegidos serían tratados luego de esta barbaridad.

No estaba muy equivocada y por primeras veces su intuición femenina no erraba.

Según los agentes que vigilaban el colegio de los pilotos, un perturbado y muy alterado joven provocó a Shinji a pelear. Varios más provocaron a Alex pero ambos elegidos se hicieron cargo de los jóvenes frustrados.

No hubo más opción que sacar del colegio a los Elegidos pues todos eran recriminados por el ataque en Washington. Por una mentira empezaron a suceder cosas muy malas, primero la amenaza de tomar NERV, después los problemas de los pilotos. Y pensar que hace un par de meses todos en Tokio-3 estaban felices.

De momento pidió a los pilotos dejar sus respectivos apartamentos y quedarse en el cuartel de NERV hasta nuevo aviso. Debido a la mala reputación que tenía NERV ahora no era seguro que los Elegidos anduvieran por las calles cual ciudadanos normales, incluso un tumulto de gente se reunió para protestar en contra de la rama de NERV .

Mari no tuvo problemas al cambiar de domicilio. Al no haberse adaptado lo suficiente le pareció buena idea vivir por un tiempo en el cuartel.

Touji tardó un poco al recibir el permiso de sus padres, estaban más que molestos pero si necesitaban mantener a su hijo a salvo no quedaba de otra que aceptar.

Asuka se molestó al saber que debía dejar su departamento pero al hablar con Shinji llegaron a un acuerdo y ahora la pareja vive en el GeoFrente junto al resto del personal de NERV.

Kaworu ya estaba quedándose desde hace algún tiempo en el cuartel de NERV así que no hubo muchos problemas con ese asunto.

Rei y Alex accedieron luego de discutirlo un largo rato con Misato. No se sentían tan cómodos al dejar su hogar e irse a NERV para pasar sus días hasta nuevo aviso.

Incluso Hikari había conseguido un empleo temporal en NERV para que así Touji no estuviera preocupándose.

La gente del mundo protestaba contra NERV y los Evangelion. Varias veces trataron de entrar al GeoFront pero luego de horas de intentar decidieron dejarlo para otro momento pero jurando que los pilotos EVA lo pagarían.

Eso era una muy clara señal de que NERV ya no era necesitado ni apreciado por las personas del mundo, el solo pensar en el hecho de que tomarían el cuartel de NERV provocaba un fuerte escalofrío en la Comandante.

.

-XXXXX-

Tras varios días de tranquilidad en el cuartel Misato y los Siete Elegidos fueron por fin a lo que parecía ser una junta o reunión de asunto militar. Los pilotos accedieron a asistir y en una base de ubicación desconocida los jóvenes estaban llegando al lugar.

En el sitio de la junta se podía apreciar una enorme mesa rectangular con ocho asientos paralelos y uno donde iría el líder de esa reunión.

Los pilotos EVA entraron con algo de desconfianza pues no sabían para qué fueron llamados.

Shinji iba de lado de Asuka mientras que se sentaban en un par de sillas juntas.

-¿Por qué razón nos habrán traído hasta acá? –decía Asuka mirando logotipos militares entre los cuales uno de ellos era el de NERV.

-No tengo la menor idea. –respondió su esposo.

Realmente había algo extraño en el aire. Shinji podía sentirlo, lo que pasaría después de esto quizá no sería nada bueno.

En ese momento entraron los demás Elegidos, la mayoría con una mirada de desconfianza. Desde el día en que Misato les había dicho sobre la reunión esa extraña sensación se hizo presente en ellos, al quedarse en NERV debido al desprecio de la gente los pilotos EVA se habían vuelto más desconfiados.

Kaworu mantenía su rostro apacible, pero con un dejo de seriedad. En cuanto a Mari, se le veía seria como pocas veces pues esto era algo de suma importancia y tener actitud de niño en ese momento no serviría de nada.

Touji tenía una mirada molesta pues recordar lo que pasó en Washington provocaba que le vinieran a la mente imágenes de su hermana pequeña lastimada, ahora ya estaba mejor pues hace algún tiempo se había recuperado pero esto por alguna extraña razón volvía a abrir ligeramente la herida.

Rei estaba muy extrañada por el asunto pues nunca se le había solicitado alguna vez para algo como eso, además por el hecho de que el atacante de Washington se pareciera al EVA 00 le perturbaba en demasié.

Recién estaba Alex entrando junto a Rei cuando un joven desconocido de cabellera rojo claro se les acercó.

-Veo que los de NERV ya han llegado. –dijo sonriente el chico con un marcado acento alemán, luego de eso miró a Rei y volvió a sonreír para tomar su mano, inclinarse y besarla. –Un gusto tener a una hermosa damisela como usted. –luego miró a Alex con una ligera mueca de asco y habló con voz arrogante. –Sean bienvenidos.

-Gracias. –dijo Rei secamente apartando su mano del agarre del chico alemán que no había soltado su mano en ese tiempo.

-Gracias a ti por venir. –habló nuevamente el chico con voz seductora para acercarse a ella, pero Rei se alejó mirándolo con el mismo rostro serio de hace meses. –Veo que eres misteriosa. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? –preguntó Alex con el cejo ligeramente fruncido recibiendo una mirada retadora del chico alemán.

-Todo a su momento chico, déjame disfrutar el tiempo con esta hermosa chica de cabello azul. –dijo para volver a tomar la mano de Rei y mirarla con perversión y lujuria.

El chico alemán terminó con el rostro volteando a otro lado pues Rei zafó su mano del agarre de éste y le propinó una buena cachetada dejando una marca roja en la blanca piel del chico.

-Él es mi novio, vamos a tener un hijo y vine para asuntos importantes, no para estúpidos juegos sexuales. –dijo Rei enojada siendo observado con sorpresa por Alex y el joven de Alemania.

-¿Pero qué? –estaba diciendo el chico levantando el tono de voz pero fue interrumpido por la máxima autoridad del Consejo de Naciones Unidas.

-Joven Pentecost, ¡Tome asiento por favor! –decía el anciano llegando al lugar junto a otros seis jóvenes de diferentes apariencias y nacionalidades.

-Muy bien. –dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes llamando la atención de todos. -¿Podemos comenzar?

-Claro que sí joven Hansen. –dijo de nueva cuenta el anciano mientras los jóvenes tomaban asiento. –Por razones de trabajo el Comandante Kowalski no pudo venir hoy pero nos envió a los siete pilotos del Proyecto Jeager.

-Entonces, ¿Estos son los pilotos Jeager?

-Creo que ya conocía a algunos. –dijo Shinji al verla, Mana estaba sentada frente a él con una mirada fría que le recordaba en demasié a su padre. La chica al verlo no pudo evitar formar un gesto de desprecio hacia el Tercer Elegido.

Shinji se sentía más que incómodo por la situación además de confundido, frente a ellos estaban los Pilotos Jeager. No pudo evitar percibir una extraña coincidencia pues los pilotos parecían de su edad, además de que Mana estuvo en su clase en su momento.

Miró a Asuka para darse cuenta que su mirada expresaba mucha desconfianza, lo que aumentó las sospechas del chico además de que el Comandante de esos tipos no se encontrase presente.

Asuka sintió una incomodidad y sorpresa por ver a los pilotos Jeager y sobre todo al ver a Mana, la chica había cambiado mucho y por lo que parecía algo había sucedido en aquella batalla en Roma.

-Me presento apreciables Pilotos EVA, mi nombre es Roger Pentecost, piloto del Striker Eureka. –decía el chico alemán con orgullo como si no hubiera pasado nada hace algunos minutos con cierta chica de ojos rosas. Alex miraba al pelirrojo claro con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, acto que fue percibido por una chica de cabello café claro y tono de piel ligeramente quemado.

-Dejen que a Zokinami se le pase el enojo, así se pone cuando se meten con su propiedad y vaya que hay consecuencias al meterse con su propiedad. –dijo la chica castaña y de ojos café oscuro mirando a Alex con una sonrisa ligeramente maligna provocando que el mexicano mostrara más enojo. –Qué descortés, no me he presentado aún, soy Reina Suarez. Piloto del Gipsy Danger.

Rei miró a la chica con molestia tanto por sus insinuaciones así como lo que dijo de Alex, estaba teniendo una muy mala primera impresión de la chica y recordó que esta fue novia de Alex. Por lo que vio en los recuerdos del mexicano esta chica pasó al bando enemigo poco antes de que Alex viajara a Japón, además vio que la chica era bastante ambiciosa y egoísta.

-Chuck Hansen, piloto del Romeo Blue. –habló el chico de aspecto americano presentándose sin dejar su asiento mirando de manera contemplativa a los Elegidos.

-Tendo Choy, piloto designado del Jeager Cherno Alpha. –habló un castaño de piel oscura que vestía un conjunto bastante colorido.

-Kaito Nakamura, piloto del Crimson Typhoon. –habló un joven japonés levantándose y haciendo una reverencia a sus oponentes.

-Soy la piloto del Thunder Cloud, mi nombre es Sasha Caidanovski. –habló la chica rusa de cabello rubio cenizo mirando con arrogancia a los Elegidos de NERV, sobre todo a las mujeres.

Los pilotos EVA tenían ya una muy mala primera impresión de estos chicos pues veían malas intenciones en sus ojos. La forma en que hablaban les hacía verse agresivos, bravos y determinados.

-Mana Kirishima. –dijo la japonesa de manera fría y mirando con gran desprecio a la pareja Ikari. –Piloto del Atom Charge.

Una vez los pilotos Jeager se presentaron los Elegidos se pusieron de pie y de manera seria y firme empezaron sus presentaciones.

-Rei Ayanami, EVA Mark 09.

-Asuka Langley Soryu, EVA unidad 02.

-Shinji Ikari, EVA unidad 01.

-Alex Zokinami, EVA unidad 10.

-Mari Makinami, EVA unidad 08.

-Touji Suzuhara, EVA unidad 03.

-Kaworu Nagisa, EVA Mark 06.

Los Elegidos se presentaron de manera robótica y sin ninguna emoción para luego volver a tomar asiento dejando sorprendidos a los pilotos Jeager. Su manera de hablar era la misma que la de Rei Ayanami hace más de seis meses, sus rostros no reflejaban alguna emoción y esto perturbó un poco a los otros siete pilotos.

-Debo decir que sus presentaciones fueron muy… sistematizadas. –habló la piloto Suarez para mirar a Alex de forma juguetona provocando que el mexicano volteara a otra dirección.

-Siendo sincera, me lo esperaba viniendo de los que quisieron destruir Washington. –dijo Mana provocando el enojo en los pilotos.

-¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! –exclamó enojado Touji mirando con enojo a Mana por lo que dijo. – ¡No tuvimos nada que ver!

-Si claro, como posiblemente fue el EVA 03 el que atacó. Esa bestia de negro con blanco. –dijo de manera retadora la chica rusa piloto del Thunder Cloud.

-NERV no tuvo nada que ver, quizá quien esté detrás de los ataques de Kaiju tenga la culpa. –dijo Shinji a la defensiva de su organización.

-No trates de excusar el hecho de que por ustedes hay cientos de personas sin hogar en Washington. –respondió Mana en tono de burla.

-¡No sigas con eso Kirishima! –contestó Alex con furia poniendo un puño sobre la mesa y apretándolo.

-Siempre tuviste esos problemas de ira Alex, yo te dije que te controlaras. Además, no se por qué te hablo... no te necesito, pues ahora tengo a Roger. ¿Cierto Amor? –dijo la piloto del Gipsy Danger para luego mirar al alemán y besarlo con lujuria.

-Por supuesto que sí mi rosa. –dijo de forma seductora el alemán para corresponder el beso de su amante.

A Alex no le sorprendió mucho pero sintió tristeza por aquella chica y se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sentido algo por ella.

Shinji observó la expresión de su amigo y sintió algo de pena por la chica que Alex creyó amar alguna vez. No pensaba que en el mundo existieran personas de ese tipo pero había dejado esa idea hacía ya mucho tiempo y a estas alturas no le sorprendía ver a alguien actuando así.

Después de alguna que otra broma o comentario hiriente de parte de los pilotos Jeager estos tuvieron que retirarse pues tenían "asuntos importantes que atender". Antes de que el chico alemán saliera se acercó a Alex y le susurró algo que le dejó perturbado y encolerizado.

.

-XXXXX-

Luego del desastre de junta separaron a los pilotos de Evangelion a lugares separados para entrevistarlos, fueron en orden de Elegidos y pues en primer instancia le tocó a Rei Ayanami.

-Soy la actual piloto de la unidad Mark 09. –respondió la peliazul a la primera pregunta del entrevistador.

-¿Su unidad no era acaso el Prototipo 00?

-La unidad fue destruida en el combate contra el último ángel. –respondió con naturalidad la Primera Elegida.

-¿Hace cuánto que está embarazada?

-¿Debo contestarlo? Bien, cuatro meses. –respondió con un dejo de molestia a la entrometida pregunta del tipo.

.

-XXXXX-

-Muy bien señorita Ikari, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que dejó de pilotar un Evangelion?

-Hace cinco meses.

-¿El tiempo corresponde al de su condición actual?

-Así es.

La entrevista a Asuka fue corta, la pelirroja no se molestó por las preguntas irrelevantes que trataban sobre NERV y los EVAS.

.

-XXXXX-

-Así que usted sigue pilotando la unidad 01, ¿Cierto? –cuestionó otro entrevistador al hablar con el Tercer Elegido.

-Cierto.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que está casado con la señorita Langley?

-Desde hace cuatro meses señor. –respondió Shinji desconfiadamente respondiendo con honestidad.

-Coincide con el tiempo que la señorita Ayanami ha estado embarazada, ¿Existe una relación en eso?

-Creí que solamente quería saber sobre NERV o los EVAS, esos asuntos no les incumbe. –habló Shinji con algo de molestia, estos tipos eran demasiado quisquillosos.

-Responda mis preguntas señor Ikari.

-Bien, no hay relación en esos sucesos, Ayanami pasa mucho tiempo con Zokinami. Además nuestra relación es de amigos, nada más.

.

-XXXXX-

-Entonces, ¿Ha estado viviendo con Ayanami desde hace mucho? –preguntó el anciano entrevistador mientras que Alex estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y mirada tensa, ese no era su día.

-Así es señor.

-Según se ha dicho, la señorita Ayanami está embarazada. ¿Cómo es que se han mantenido así y no se preocupan por lo que viene?

-Déjeme explicar, en mi nación se ha visto que jóvenes parejas terminan así, pero debido a que tengo manera de mantener a Rei gracias al salario de NERV, no me preocupo por ello. Razón por la que asistía al colegio, pues varios dejan de hacerlo por asumir sus responsabilidades.

-La relación de Ayanami e Ikari es muy cercana según sus entrevistas, ¿Ha vigilado seriamente a Ayanami?

-"Estos tipos quieren destruirnos… no… quieren que nos destruyamos entre nosotros, creen que soy idiota, je… les seguiré la corriente…" –pensó con malicia el mexicano para luego hablar de manera que el entrevistador creyera que había conflicto entre ellos.

-¿Habla de un romance entre ellos? ¿Dijeron eso en sus entrevistas? –preguntó Alex fingiendo ira golpeando la mesa con un puño.

-Algo de eso hablaron. –mintió el entrevistador sonriendo internamente por la reacción de Alex.

-Ese Ikari ya verá… ¡Esto no va a quedarse así! –exclamó con enojo Alex para luego salir del lugar bruscamente.

-Bien, seguramente habrá conflictos entre ellos. –habló maléficamente el entrevistador por el teléfono.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo Alex sonreía por el hecho de tener razón, pero su preocupación aumentó pues algo tramaban y no sería nada bueno.

Todos los Elegidos se propusieron a no revelar nada que pusiera en riesgo la información de NERV o sobre sus vidas privadas, realmente estaban desconfiados sobre estos tipos.

Respecto a Mari, esta no dijo mucho sobre ella pues no tenía demasiado que contar y pues tenía suficientes capacidades en espionaje como para encubrir su información personal.

Touji reveló poco de su vida privada, poco se supo de él incluyendo su "secreto" noviazgo con Hikari, además de eso accedió por el hecho de que el almuerzo sería bueno cuando acabaran las entrevistas. Debido a que no encontraron manera de difamar a sus amigos frente a él no pudieron hacer que el conflicto que habían "logrado" aumentara.

Una vez las entrevistas a cada piloto terminaron, decidieron volver a los cuarteles de NERV pues no estaban de buen humor que digamos.

Alex no reclamó nada pues sabía cómo le iría a Shinji si se le ocurría siquiera irse con otra mujer, él sabía que si Shinji le hubiera 'puesto el cuerno' a Asuka ya estaría muerto a esas alturas, más aún con un bebé en camino.

(Poner el cuerno: engañar a tu pareja con otra persona de manera intencional.)

La entrevista de Kaworu fue silenciosa y rápida pues el chico de cabellos plateados no tenía mucha vida privada que digamos, entonces le dejaron ir luego de un par de preguntas.

.

-XXXXX-

Asuka se encontraba en los cuarteles de NERV ese día, caminaba ya más tranquila por aquellos asuntos de la junta pasada. En verdad que no quería comentar nada referente a eso.

Por ese día se dispuso a revisar algunas cosas con la doctora Akagi, asuntos de suma importancia para ella. Al caminar ya por varios pasillos pudo localizar el sitio donde se encontraba la oficina de la falsa rubia.

Estaba algo nerviosa pero tomó valor y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante. –se escuchó desde adentro de la oficina, la doctora estaba dentro. La pelirroja entró lentamente para luego ponerse de pie frente al escritorio de la doctora.

-Asuka, que bueno que ya viniste. –dijo Ritsuko quitándose sus gafas y dejando las plumas a un lado. –Entonces… ¿Estás lista?

La doctora recibió un asentimiento por parte de Asuka pero la pelirroja no pudo evitar dar una ojeada a la oficina de la doctora, todo estaba ordenado pero era un lugar considerablemente más grande que el que tenía en los tiempos de la jurisdicción de Gendo Ikari.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina para recorrer algunos pasillos y terminar en el sector médico de NERV, luego de recorrer algunos cuartos ambas mujeres llegaron a uno en especial.

Entraron al cuarto y la doctora le pidió a Asuka que se acostara en la camilla. La pelirroja estaba nerviosa pues era su primera ecografía y pues debido al tiempo que llevaba ya podían determinar el género de su hijo.

Durante varios minutos la doctora pasó el aparato por el abultado vientre de Asuka mostrando en un monitor los movimientos del pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro de Asuka.

-¿Quieres saber si es niño o niña? –preguntó una enternecida Ritsuko pues Asuka se veía muy feliz por saber que su hijo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Sí, dígamelo por favor. –respondió Asuka con algo de emoción mirando de forma suplicante a la doctora.

-Pues por las imágenes puedo tener un 98% de seguridad de que es niña. –respondió la doctora Akagi sonriente una vez que ya había apagado el aparato y ordenado todo.

Para Asuka todo era una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad, emoción, dicha. Su retoño sería una niña y realmente no tenía planeado decirle ese día a su esposo que su hija estaba más que bien.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja y salió del cuartel de NERV con ese semblante.

Lo que nadie esperaba era lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

.

-XXXXX-

El día parecía de lo más pacífico en el cuartel de NERV, sospechosamente pacífico. No se sabía por qué pero la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, era como una señal divina que les exigía salir del cuartel o sufrirían las consecuencias.

El cielo estaba soleado, un clima perfecto. Pero por alguna razón se respiraba un aire extraño, como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Las calles de Tokio-3 estaban ruidosas como lo habían estado desde hace ya varios meses, con la excepción de varios grupos protestantes en contra de NERV y los Evangelion. Realmente no se les había pasado aún lo de Washington.

Mientras tanto en el GeoFrente los técnicos revisaban gráficas y asuntos comunes pues no era un día muy entretenido, fue entonces que lo peor que se imaginaron ocurrió.

 **EMERGENCIA – EMERGENCIA – EMERGENCIA**

Fue el mensaje que transmitió la pantalla del cuartel en señal de que estaban bajo ataque, todos de manera frenética y aterrorizada corrían tomando sus posiciones para tomar el ya casi olvidado estado de batalla.

 _-¡Hay una invasión enemiga! –_ se empezó a escuchar por los altavoces del cuartel.

 _-¡Cambiar a estado de emergencia azul! ¡Rápido! –_ fue el anuncio que más terror causó en los del puente de mando pues no esperaban algo así.

-¡Usen el satélite incluso! –exclamó Ritsuko por el teléfono dando instrucciones para la operación pues un extraño enemigo los invadía. -¿Cuál es la situación en el lado derecho?

-*¡Imposible! ¡Todas las comunicaciones han sido bloqueadas!* -respondía uno de los del personal por la otra línea mientras la Subcomandante revisaba un monitor donde se miraban las señales de comunicación satelital del cuartel para mostrar cómo las líneas iban desapareciendo, NERV Japón estaba siendo silenciado.

-¿El objetivo de estos bastardos es MAGI? –se cuestionó la doctora luego de colgar el teléfono.

-Están entrando datos desde todas las redes externas. Están invadiendo el sistema MAGI. –dijo con voz firme Aoba mirando su monitor para luego dirigir su vista a la falsa rubia.

-Lo que imaginaba… ¿Es una invasión local? –dijo Ritsuko aún impactada por el asunto.

-No, la señal es de sistemas similares a MAGI. Invasiones desde Alemania, China, México y Estados Unidos han sido confirmadas. –dijo el técnico alarmado mientras su monitor mostraba las computadoras MAGI del resto del globo, enviando señales de invasión a Tokio-3.

-Quien quiera que sea está usando toda su fuerza. Somos seis contra uno, la situación es difícil.

- _¡Base de datos principal bloqueada!_

 _-¡Es imposible detener a los invasores!_

 _-¡La cuarta defensa ha sido rota!_

Se escuchaban los gritos de los alarmados técnicos del cuartel general de NERV reflejando la desesperación y sembrando la duda respecto a quién era el invasor, pues dudaban que las otras ramas los atacaran así nada más.

-¡Han entrado al nivel más profundo! –exclamaba Maya con evidente frustración ante el ataque cibernético. –Ni siquiera el sistema de refuerzo lo ha podido detener.

-"Esto es malo." –pensaba la doctora con impotencia mientras observaba los monitores. –"Capturar el sistema MAGI es igual a capturar todo." –entonces una idea surgió en la mente de la doctora.

.

-XXXXX-

Misato estaba llegando al Centro de Mando pero había gastado mucho tiempo pues estaba perdida de nuevo, sumando el hecho de que estaban bajo un ataque provocaba que el poco sentido de orientación de la comandante se fuera aún más abajo.

-"Una invasión, ¡Maldita sea! Solo desearía estar ya en el cuartel" –pensó la Comandante siguiendo con su caminar pues también había cambiado de domicilio al cuartel y su habitación quedó más lejos del Centro de Mando de lo que ella esperaba.

.

-XXXXX-

-Afortunadamente la doctora Akagi tuvo un plan y ahora está llevándolo a cabo. –dijo Maya un poco aliviada ante la situación.

-Quien lo diría, un manual de más de ciento veinte páginas en unos pocos minutos y ya está cerca de la mitad, realmente increíble. –dijo Hyuga con un poco más de calma.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cuál es la situación? –dijo Misato haciendo acto de presencia en el puente de mando.

-Infiltración a MAGI Comandante Katsuragi, es una invasión desde las diferentes ramas de NERV del mundo. –dijo Aoba explicando de manera breve el estado de la operación.

-La doctora Akagi ya está arreglando el sistema.

-"¿Sólo se están infiltrando a MAGI? Nos la están dando muy fácil, quizá…" –pensaba la Comandante para luego recordar las amenazas de la toma de NERV por parte de los miembros del Proyecto Jeager.

Luego de algunos cortos segundos la computadora principal mostró que la invasión (la cual ya estaba muy avanzada a esas alturas) se disipó desde la computadora Gaspar, la pequeña parte en azul se extendió por el resto de la parte roja de las otras dos computadoras en señal de que el protocolo de defensa 666 había funcionado.

-La invasión al MAGI ha terminado. La defensa tipo B7 ha sido ejecutada así que no hay manera en que puedan atacarnos en las próximas 62 horas. –dijo Maya ya con alivio en su voz pues la invasión fue detenida justo a tiempo.

-Por lo menos ya estamos tranquilos por hoy. –suspiró Misato tranquila pero su mal presentimiento y esa sensación de nervios no cesaba.

.

-XXXXX-

Todo parecía más tranquilo en la tierra nipona pues los de NERV pudieron disipar la invasión cibernética de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, las amenazas de Kowalski no fueron en vano pues no mentía al decir que usaría la fuerza en caso de que NERV se resistiera. Ya habían hecho las cosas por la buena, no hicieron caso y ahora van a pagar las consecuencias.

En las cercanías de la ciudad, en las zonas que no estaban muy pobladas, se manifestó el primer ataque de Kaiju en Japón.

Un gusano gigante de cientos de metros de largo y varios de ancho que taladraba la tierra con sus enormes fauces comenzó a abrirse paso por las ciudades hasta acercarse poco a poco a la ciudad de Tokio-3.

Así era, los Kaiju eran parte del plan para tomar NERV, una cuartada y una vil mentira.

El Kaiju siguió su avance por las calles destrozando pavimento o cualquier estructura que se le atravesaba mientras que los habitantes escapaban a los refugios que habían dejado de ser usados.

.

-XXXXX-

-¡Comandante! ¡Un Kaiju está atacando las ciudades cercanas a Tokio-3! –gritó alarmado Hyuga mostrando el mapa de Japón y las señales de los lugares que ya había pasado el Kaiju además de su actual curso.

-Tenemos contacto visual del enemigo. –dicho esto Maya mostró la imagen del enorme gusano taladrando las calles y los lugares por donde pasaba.

-Esto es serio, un Kaiju viene hacia acá. –dijo Misato impactada al ver la facilidad con la que la enorme bestia taladraba las calles para luego empezar un rumbo directo al GeoFront.

Esa era una mala señal, una muy mala. El que el Kaiju quisiera adentrarse al GeoFront era señal de que conocía su ubicación y que iría por ellos. La comandante se alarmó en sobremanera y tomó el comunicador para dar una orden.

-¡Todo el personal evacúe al Wunder ahora mismo! ¡Pilotos Evangelion, vayan a sus unidades ahora! –ordenó Misato asustada pero mostrando firmeza en su orden pues todos los miembros del personal excepto ella y la doctora Akagi estaban emprendiendo la huida al AAA Wunder.

-Enviaré la MAGI al Wunder, si toman el cuartel no encontrarán ningún dato sobre nosotros. –dijo Ritsuko terminando de teclear en su terminal para luego presionar un último botón haciendo que la supercomputadora se trasladara al Wunder a una velocidad increíble junto a las Comandantes.

Finalmente estuvieron dentro del Wunder lo activaron potenciando el sistema de inicio con la MAGI siendo capaces de calcular de una mejor manera sus movimientos, lo único que preocupaba a Misato era que los Elegidos restantes se encontraban aún en los cuarteles.

-¿Estado de los pilotos? –preguntó Misato tomando su puesto de batalla para mostrar unas pantallas en el Anchoring Plug las cuales proyectaban el estado de los EVAS y los pilotos.

-Reportando que el Mark 09 y el EVA 02 ya están dentro del Wunder y que los cinco Evangelions restantes están subiendo a la superficie ahora mismo. –dijo Maya para mostrar otras pantallas en las cuales los cinco EVAS ascendían a Tokio-3.

-XXXXX-

Los cinco Evangelions terminaron el recorrido por los elevadores del ahora abandonado GeoFront para dar cara a los enemigos que estaban llegando, una horda de enormes Kaiju había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar destruyendo varias estructuras para luego localizar a los EVAS.

Los Elegidos observaron con algo de expectación a las bestias mecánicas frente a ellos, no tenían intención de ser piadosos así que se aventuraron a la batalla cargando distintas armas.

Para el caso de los Kaiju, era un grupo conformado por diez bestias sin contar al gusano gigante que dejó de abrirse paso al GeoFront para ocultarse en las profundidades de la tierra.

Una de estas bestias era enorme, de un aspecto amenazante cruzando entre un toro antropomórfico y un tiburón. Varias formas destacaban a los Kaiju entre las cuales parecían mezclas de dragones, leones y otro más extraño que parecía un arácnido similar al noveno ángel, pero más pequeño.

Las diez bestias rugieron al mismo tiempo dando la cara a los Evangelion, realmente eran muchos y las cosas se iban a poner intensas.

-De acuerdo, nos duplican el número. –dijo Touji mostrando un toque de molestia, no le agradaba nada lo que estaba viendo ni lo que iba a suceder.

-Pues bien. ¿Acaso esperabas gatos? –preguntó Mari ante la quejumbrosa actitud del deportista frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Algunas de las bestias empezaron a caminar para iniciar su ataque en contra de los EVAS, ante eso Alex decidió tomar una lanza progresiva y atacar a una gran velocidad al enorme montón de latas.

-Dos menos. –dijo Alex jadeante bajando su lanza pues en menos de un minuto destrozó a dos Kaiju, un record quizá.

Fue entonces que el grupo de bestias restantes rugió en señal de guerra para arremeter contra los cinco EVAS que tomaron diferentes poses defensivas.

Shinji tenía su cuchillo progresivo listo para lo que viniera, Mari había preparado un hacha progresiva y un lanzamisiles. En cambio Touji cargó dos ametralladoras, Kaworu tomó dos lanzas progresivas al igual que Alex agitó la lanza en las manos del EVA para posicionarse.

No parecían fuertes oponentes e incluso tres de ellos escaparon pues luego de los primeros minutos de la pelea los EVAS lograron someter a las fuerzas Kaiju sin muchos problemas, varios disparos, hachazos y cortes despedazaron a los Kaiju.

Varias partes metálicas además de chispas salieron en el campo de batalla debido al choque entre metales y blindajes los cuales se escuchaban como truenos ensordecedores en la ciudad.

El EVA 03 estaba masacrando a uno de los Kaiju el cual tenía varios tentáculos y un cuerpo cilíndrico hasta que fue detenido por un potente disparo.

La unidad de blanco con negro rodó por varios metros quedando en posición derrotada por unos segundos hasta que el piloto recobró el cien por ciento de lucidez observando a su atacante.

El Jeager Striker Eureka fue el perpetrador del disparo, estaba ya posicionado apuntando con un enorme rifle mientras que detrás de este se observaba a los otros seis Jeagers siendo cargados por varios helicópteros los cuales luego de algunos segundos los soltaron esparciendo algunos escombros por la calle.

Los pilotos EVA tomaron de nuevo una posición de batalla pues así iban a eliminar rápidamente a los Kaiju junto a los Jeager.

Confiadamente se acercaron pero lo que no se esperaba fue que en el momento que creían ser apoyados fueron atacados a traición por los pilotos Jeager, estos abrieron fuego contra los EVAS provocando que retrocedieran.

-XXXXX-

-¡¿Han abierto fuego?! ¡Pilotos! ¡Tratarán de tomar NERV! ¡No se dejen vencer! –gritó una sorprendida Misato por el comunicador del Wunder.

-"Lo desgraciados llegaron para tomar NERV, no les importaban los Kaiju, ellos llegaron por el GeoFront y los EVAS". –pensaba la doctora Akagi mirando también cómo los Jeagers continuaban un ataque contra los EVAS.

Desde el Wunder los técnicos miraban con nerviosismo y miedo cómo los pilotos EVA parecían tener problemas en el combate, ya la unidad 08 estaba derrotada y eso porque cuatro Jeagers se le fueron encima.

Por lo que vieron los cuatro Jeagers abrieron fuego directo contra el EVA rosa, que luego de algunas explosiones y de ataques crueles cedió ante sus enemigos.

Luego de varios golpes recibidos por el EVA 08 éste cayó pues no se defendió a tiempo.

Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro pilotos disponibles mientras que Hydra aún tenía a los siete.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla las cosas iban de mal en peor para los Elegidos de NERV, ahora Touji caía rendido ante los Jeagers luego de ser fusilado en pocas palabras.

Desde el Wunder la chica de coletas miraba con dolor cómo masacraban a su novio, ver al EVA 03 caer a pesar de utilizar su campo AT fue un duro golpe para ella.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto los soldados de Hydra estaban en la entrada del GeoFrente, mucha gente estaba amontonada y ver a los militares llegar fue algo extraño pues no esperaban que la JSSDF se presentara en el lugar, pero no era la milicia japonesa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí señores? No creo que dejen el paso al GeoFront porque saben que estamos protestando. –dijo un hombre hablando a los militares, los cuales sonrieron de forma confiada.

-No se preocupe por eso mi estimado amigo. –respondió uno de los soldados con un marcado acento alemán.

-Nosotros hemos venido para tomar la vida de esos bastardos. –habló otro militar para luego preparar un lanzagranadas y explotar la primera entrada, luego de eso NERV y sus cuarteles estuvieron descubiertos para ser tomados.

-¡Mucha suerte con ellos! –exclamó un tipo sonriendo por el hecho de que NERV estuviera cayendo.

Los militares entraron por montones a los cuarteles de NERV abriéndose paso por los laberínticos pasillos. Luego de unos minutos ya se habían acostumbrado a las estructuras del GeoFrente y ya se habían establecido.

Cierto tiempo después el Comandante Kowalski se adentró en los cuarteles con aire victorioso para ir en busca de la oficina del Jefe Máximo.

- **Schon unsere, nicht erbarme dich mit piloten EVA.** (Ya son nuestros, no tengan piedad con los pilotos EVA). –dijo el Comandante a los pilotos Jeager hablando en alemán para seguir con su caminar por los cuarteles generales de NERV.

.

-XXXXX-

Kaworu seguía dando algo de batalla a pesar de tener a dos Jeagers en su contra, el Crimson Typhoon golpeaba con lo que parecía ser una espada samurái de tamaño Evangelion mientras que el Atom Charge usaba su cuchillo progresivo con poderosas estocadas que hacían retroceder a Kaworu.

Desde hacía cuatro minutos que el cable del Mark 06 fue cortado dejando a Kaworu sólo con la energía auxiliar. Una vez que el tiempo se agotó lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer rendido ante sus enemigos que después empezaron a arremeter contra Shinji.

-No he probado otra cosa más que soy inútil. –se decía Kaworu dentro de la cabina de su EVA mientras era llevado por el Thunder Cloud junto a sus otros dos compañeros derrotados a los recién tomados cuarteles de NERV.

En efecto, los cuarteles de NERV y el GeoFront entero fueron tomados por Hydra, los militares no se esforzaron mucho pues no había nadie que pusiera resistencia. La cosa estuvo fácil para los de Hydra e incluso durante la batalla llevaron su propia computadora, similar a la MAGI en muchos sentidos.

Ahora Hydra era NERV y el antiguo tuvo que escapar cediendo todo el terreno a su enemigo.

Shinji se defendía de los ataques provenientes de Mana, se molestó por el hecho de que la castaña reaccionara de esa manera ante su relación con Asuka pero no podía culparla, Asuka hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Mana daba fuertes estocadas con su cuchillo siendo bloqueadas ágilmente por Shinji y su campo AT. Hubo un intercambio de patadas y de disparos pues era más de un Jeager contra un solo piloto EVA.

El Romeo Blue también atacaba a la unidad 01, este utilizaba varios rifles enormes de asalto mientras que uno de los Kaiju atacaba junto a éstos con una ametralladora enorme.

En otra parte de la batalla el EVA 10 básicamente se alejaba del lugar pues así no derribaban un edificio.

Durante el asalto fue el Striker Eureka, el enorme Jeager quien atacó a Alex mientras que a unos metros más estaban otros dos Jeagers detrás como refuerzo a su compañero.

-Eres débil. –escupió con desprecio el alemán mientras que golpeaba al EVA 10 en la espalda para hacerlo caer, pero el Evangelion pudo resistir ese ataque.

-¡HYAAAHH! –gritó Alex furioso desplegando una de sus espadas progresivas mientras estocaba al Jeager en un costado sin atinar en su ataque.

-Solo hieres a aquellos que amas, si no me crees pregúntale a Reina. –dijo Roger para luego patear en el estómago al Evangelion, el cual despues de rodar por el suelo comenzó una huida que momentos después se convirtió en una persecución donde la presa era la unidad 10.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un bosque un poco alejado de la ciudad. El Jeager disparó con su cañón al EVA y este desplegó su escudo AT defendiéndose para luego voltear y ver cómo al replegar su escudo el Striker Eureka lo embestía.

Ambos titanes rodaron por el verdoso suelo levantando mucha tierra y polvo. Luego de tres vueltas en el suelo ambas máquinas se levantaron con velocidad para arremeter una contra la otra.

El EVA 10 quedó encima del Striker Eureka y con la mano derecha dio un puñetazo en el rostro del Jeager haciendo que retrocediera, sonando el metal del blindaje como un fuerte campanazo.

El Evangelion retrocedió un poco por el golpe tumbando algunos árboles que se habían atravesado mientras el Jeager se reponía y saltaba al mismo tiempo que el EVA para volver a atacar.

La unidad 10 saltó algunos metros hacia arriba pero el Striker Eureka lo tacleó tomándolo por el cuerpo mientras el EVA caía de espaldas con el Jeager aferrado a su torso.

Volvieron a caer de forma ruidosa al suelo quedando el Jeager encima del Evangelion mientras muchas chispas salían disparadas por el choque de los blindajes.

Se pusieron de pie separándose y el Striker Eureka se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero el EVA arrancó un enorme árbol que estaba detrás de sí para golpear de forma descendente al Jeager que dio un giro sobre sí dando la espalda al EVA.

Alex golpeó la espalda del Jeager con el puño izquierdo para luego esquivar un golpe horizontal derecho del Striker Eureka agachándose y respondiendo con un manotazo derecho del EVA.

El Striker Eureka cayó de frente por el golpe y rodó un poco para volver a ponerse en pie mientras el EVA 10 desplegaba una de sus espadas progresivas del brazo derecho dando un tajo lateral fallido.

Ambos estuvieron de pie y el EVA encajó su espada en el blindaje del hombro izquierdo del Jeager haciendo que se doblara hacia adelante y Alex aprovechó para dar un codazo al Striker Eureka para girar sobre sí y tomar la cabeza del Jeager con su mano izquierda arrojándolo al suelo.

-*¡Refuerzos!* -gritó cansado el piloto Pentecost para que llegaran dos Jeagers a la batalla, Cherno Alpha y el Gipsy Danger.

Los Jeagers que se colaron cargaron sus armas dispuestos a rebanar al EVA 10. Alex estaba a la vez preocupado pero haría lo que fuera para mantener a ese idiota lejos de Rei.

El Striker Eureka corrió unos metros con la intención de huir o recoger un arma pero el EVA 10 lo tacleó desde su lado derecho volviendo a tumbar al herido Jeager.

Cuando el Jeager gris y blanco se levantó el Evangelion sujetó la pierna izquierda del Striker Eureka para luego estirarla y darle un codazo con la intención de herir a su oponente.

El Jeager se inclinó por el golpe y el EVA 10 conectó un rodillazo en la cabeza del Jaeger mientras el Gipsy Danger se le acercaba desde atrás. El EVA se apartó un poco del Striker Eureka para girar a su izquierda y tomar del cuello al Gipsy Danger con su mano derecha. Hecho esto por el Evangelion con la misma mano en el cuello del Jeager azul y rojo lo aventó hacia adelante para tomarlo con el brazo izquierdo.

El Gipsy Danger era levantado ligeramente por el EVA mientras forcejeaba y disparaba de su ametralladora con intención de escapar. La unidad 10 pateó al Cherno Alpha para alejarlo aún con el Gipsy Danger aprisionado en su brazo.

El EVA 10 giró sobre sí dando una vuelta mientras levantaba al Gipsy Danger ahora con su mano derecha para ponerlo de cabeza en el aire y patearlo en la cara provocando que por la fuerza hiciera una pirueta invertida.

Siguieron los crueles ataques contra el EVA pero este golpeó en el rostro al Jeager gris y blanco con su espada en el rostro, luego de ese momento el Gipsy Danger saltaba para atacar de nuevo al Evangelion logrando asestar un golpe en la cara de la unidad rojiazul haciendo que volteara hacia atrás siendo tomado de la cabeza por el Cherno Alpha.

El Evangelion 10 saltó para golpear en la cabeza al Jeager amarillo y celeste con su espada derecha y aún bajo el agarre del enorme Cherno Alpha. El Jeager levantó al EVA 10 para disparar varias veces en su costado, luego de eso el EVA se liberó de la mano del Cherno Alpha para ser atacado por los otros dos Jeager.

El Striker Eureka volvía a atacar tomando al EVA por la espalda y azotándolo en el suelo. El EVA rápidamente se levantó para recibir una patada elevada derecha por cortesía del Jeager gris y blanco que dio de lleno en la cara de la unidad 10.

Por la fuerza de la patada varias partes del blindaje en el EVA se desprendieron mientras la unidad 10 caía de espaldas siendo rodeado por los tres Jeagers.

El EVA al levantarse recibió disparos en el pecho por el Cherno Alpha que le disparó con un cañón y disparos de ametralladora del Gipsy Danger que lo hicieron retroceder hasta estar al lado del Striker Eureka.

El Jeager gris y blanco dio un manotazo derecho en la cara del EVA que lo hizo retroceder más y rápidamente cargó un potente cañón que disparó una gran carga de energía enviando a la unidad 10 varios metros atrás.

El EVA impactó en el suelo rodando un par de veces mientras se levantaban densas nubes de tierra y polvo que ensuciaban más al dañado Evangelion. Por el impacto la unidad 10 estaba tirada dando la espalda a los Jeagers.

-¡No matarás a nadie! ¡Ni te acercarás a Rei! –escupió un agotado Alex mientras sus ojos se tornaban celestes.

-¡¿No lo vale una que otra vida humana?! –preguntaba desafiante Roger Pentecost con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Con una no les bastará! –decía mientras el EVA 10 se ponía de nuevo en pie. -¡Acabaré con ustedes! –gritó el mexicano mientras desplegaba ambas espadas progresivas de sus brazos.

Dicho esto el EVA 10 dio la cara a sus oponentes dando salvajes tajos a sus tres enemigos. Encajó su espada izquierda en el hombro derecho del Striker Eureka mientras lo arrastraba consigo atacando con su mano libre al Gipsy Danger.

Luego atravesó el arma derecha del Jeager azul y rojo con su espada diestra para cortarla con la espada izquierda y retirar el arma de su mano derecha lanzándola en el aire a sus enemigos. Ya que el arma del Gipsy Danger estaba disparando aún algunas balas dieron al Striker Eureka, el cual se cubrió en ese momento con sus brazos.

El EVA 10 giró sobre sí siguiendo su avance y su ataque para golpear y recibir agresiones de parte del Jeager gris y blanco.

Con la mano derecha hizo un corte diagonal descendente. Luego la unidad 10 hizo retroceder al Gipsy Danger para dar un giro de 180° y dar un tajo izquierdo al Cherno Alpha.

Giró poniéndose en la espalda del Jeager azul y rojo para al tocar tierra tomar su mano izquierda y alejarlo dando varias vueltas para lanzar su espada progresiva derecha al Cherno Alpha.

Retomó su ataque, esta vez contra el Cherno Alpha dando varios tajos y patadas alejándolo también y embistiendo contra el Gipsy Danger haciéndolo retroceder.

Luego de eso encajó su espada zurda en la pierna izquierda del Jeager gris levantando con fuerza el brazo y dando un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que el Striker Eureka se inclinara.

Cuando el Jeager gris levantó la cabeza recibió otro brutal golpe por parte del puño izquierdo del EVA 10.

Alex con furia se acercó al Cherno Alpha y con su mano izquierda sostuvo el brazo derecho de su oponente para golpear tan fuerte que arrancó su brazo. El piloto del Jeager amarillo y celeste gritó por el dolor pues el brazo del titán fue cortado desde el hombro.

Un gran Kaiju estaba por atacar al EVA 10 pero este lo montó estrujando su cabeza con fuerza y desgarrándola quedando de pie sobre el monstruo con los brazos extendidos.

-Sólo son basura. –decía al aterrizar y dejar caer a la inerte máquina mientras retraía su espada restante. -*¿Hay alguien cerca?* -preguntó por el comunicador pero… -¡AAGGHH! –gruñó el piloto del EVA rojo y azul pues había sido atravesado por una lanza progresiva.

El Striker Eureka tomó una de las lanzas progresivas y a traición atravesó al Evangelion. Algo de sangre salía del EVA mientras era atravesado de nuevo por otra lanza por cortesía del Gipsy Danger.

Alex gruñía por el dolor mientras era levantado por los Jeagers y capturado por el Cherno Alpha. Una vez inmovilizado lo dejaron caer secamente al suelo ya amarrado, pero aún activo.

El Striker Eureka se acercó al EVA 10 pareciendo que iba a susurrarle algo.

-Esa peliazul estará en mi cama, te lo aseguro. –decía Pentecost de manera seductora y asquerosamente pervertida mientras Alex era consumido por la ira y la impotencia al ser derrotado.

Ya en el suelo fue perdiendo la energía hasta quedar silenciado y adolorido por la horrible batalla.

Desde el Entry Plug del EVA 10 Alex golpeaba los mandos con furia ante su derrota y las oscuras intenciones de Roger hacia Rei.

-¡Maldito!... Maldito… no puede acabar así… no… Rei. –dijo ya en total depresión dejándose caer dentro de la cabina pues estaba perdido ya.

.

-XXXXX-

-¡¿Alex?! ¡Alex! –gritaba Misato por la comunicación del Wunder para enfocar las cámaras y ver cómo llevaban al EVA 10 aprisionado y muy dañado.

-¿Sucede algo Comandante? –preguntaba Rei a la peli morada.

-Capturaron a Alex. –fue lo único que pudo decir a causa de semejante atrocidad. Las grabaciones mostraban la heroica batalla del EVA 10 y cómo fue atacado a traición.

Misato golpeaba el suelo con impotencia al saber que ya había perdido a dos de sus pilotos, primero el pobre Touji y ahora Alex. Si Hikari se enteraba de esto no se lo perdonaría.

Estaba muy frustrada rogando a los cielos que no le pasara nada malo a sus Elegidos restantes.

Tan estaba ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando por el auricular del teléfono se escuchó un golpe proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

.

-XXXXX-

Había dejado caer el teléfono al suelo. Este no sufrió daños comparado con lo que Rei sentía en ese momento. Las palabras de Misato retumbaban en su cabeza mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

' _Capturaron a Alex'_

Se hincó mientras sollozaba pues ahora su amado ahora se encontraba en las garras de los Jeagers y del ahora NERV. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir mientras que se doblaba más con una herida en el corazón.

-Maldición… maldición… -decía la Primera Elegida entre sollozos al no poder hacer nada contra ellos pues por su condición no podía pilotar un EVA.

Siguió llorando mientras la desesperación la consumía. No sabía que sería de su amado o si viviría para contarlo. No se dio cuenta en que momento las cosas empeoraron de esa manera. Sólo esperaba que el padre de su hijo estuviera con vida.

.

-XXXXX-

-*Capturaron a Alex.* –escuchó el Tercer Elegido por el canal de comunicación. Su amigo había sido capturado, una enorme rabia dominó al joven Ikari aún en su pelea contra el Jeager de Mana.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz? ¡Matarán a tu amigo! –gritaba Mana con un despreciable tono burlesco y una sonrisa desquiciada mientras sostenía un camión de gasolina y lo estrellaba en la cabeza de la Unidad 01 para luego explotar, pero Shinji se defendió con su escudo AT.

-¡¿QUIÉN PUEDE SER FELIZ CON ESO?! –gritó Shinji con una gran furia al mismo tiempo que el EVA 01 rugía para luego saltar y derribar al Atom Charge.

Mana se defendió disparando varias veces en la cabeza del Evangelion para luego golpearlo en la cara alejándolo de ella. El EVA se movía de manera salvaje al igual que la furia de su piloto, ninguno caía, la batalla se extendió de una cruel manera.

El EVA 01 tomó el cuello del Atom Charge para luego salvajemente levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, evidentemente a Mana le dolió el golpe pues ese Jeager fue antes un Evangelion.

Shinji mostraba una inmensa furia en su mirada mientras el EVA 01 golpeaba de una manera salvaje al Jeager de Mana, no toleraba ya que alguien se intentara burlar de un compañero y amigo caído, razón por la que desataba su furia contra el que se burlara.

-¡Agh! –quejó Mana escupiendo un poco de sangre por el dolor en su cuello y los rugidos constantes mientras el líquido vital se mezclaba en el LCL.

El ataque de Shinji no terminó allí pues un puño golpeó al Atom Charge de nueva cuenta en la cara con una potencia aún mayor que las anteriores mandando a volar al Jeager varios metros atrás.

Por detrás el Crimson Typhoon se acercaba con su espada dispuesto a rebanar al EVA 01. En ese momento fue detenido por la mano morada del titán mientras el filo se rompía.

-Veo que eres fuerte, un muy digno oponente. Tus causas para pelear son honorables, lo que me dejará más satisfecho cuando te derrote. –dijo Kaito Nakamura de una manera serena mientras que la espada del Jeager pasaba a modalidad progresiva provocando que las manos del EVA 01 se empezaran a quemar.

Shinji rugió mientras que aún sostenía la espada de Kaito, a pesar del terrible dolor que le producía la vibración de la espada pudo arrojar a un lado al Jeager enemigo de amarillo y negro con algunos detalles en rojo.

Para sorpresa del japonés desertor su espada estaba rota, ante lo cual tomó el cuchillo progresivo que uno de los EVAS había dejado caer hace algunos momentos mientras pensaba en que él quería enfrentar al mexicano para así darle una buena muestra de lo que un samurái puede hacer.

De una patada el Crimson Typhoon alejó a la unidad 01 que se acercaba de manera frenética hacia él con intenciones de herirlo dándose cuenta de que el chico del titán morado estaba enfrentando al Romeo Blue, al Thunder Cloud, al Atom Charge y a él al mismo tiempo, razón por la que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del samurái pues un buen oponente estaba frente a él.

Mana intentaba por todos los medios derrotar a Shinji, para que una vez que estuviera derrotado lo capturara para asesinarlo frente a Asuka y así demostrar que ella podía más.

Luego de tensos minutos de combate por fin la unidad 01 cayó sin energía pues desconectaron la energía de su cable umbilical desde la base, una muy buena jugada por parte del enemigo.

Así todos los pilotos de Evangelion fueron derrotados ante uno de sus más poderosos enemigos y de una manera tan sencilla.

Los EVAS fueron llevados hasta el GeoFront para designar lo que se haría con ellos. Los cinco Elegidos estaban nerviosos aunque algunos no lo demostraban, lo extraño del caso fue que al entrar a los antiguos cuarteles de NERV no los bajaron de sus EVAS, acción que fue muy sospechosa.

.

-XXXXX-

-Bien, excelente, procedan con los pilotos. Me he enterado de eso así que usen ese transbordador para que sean llevados a Alchemor lo antes posible. –habló el Comandante Kowalski de forma seria por el teléfono ahora en el puesto de Comandante de NERV y casi por instinto o por alguna cosa extraña que tuviera la oficina hizo lo siguiente:

Al sentarse entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras reclinaba sus codos en el escritorio para luego recostar la mitad de su cara en sus manos para pasar a sonreír de forma maligna al ver que sus planes iban viento en popa.

Luego del extraño acto que hizo y del cual se percató decidió simplemente relajarse poniendo sus manos en la nuca y recargarse en la silla del Comandante supremo de NERV-Hydra.

Según los reportes de agentes que estaban revisando los hangares encontraron un conveniente cohete lo suficientemente grande como para cargar a los Evangelion, su plan se llevaría a cabo muy pronto y consistía en deshacerse de los pilotos EVA llevándolos a la Prisión Lunar Alchemor, pero eso ya se vería dentro de poco.

.

-XXXXX-

-¿Un cohete? Pero que conveniente. –dijo uno de los pilotos Jeager, el americano Chuck Hansen fue quien tomó la palabra mientras veía orgulloso cómo los Jeagers eran acomodados en hangares decentes.

-Dímelo a mí, a tu Jeager no le arrancaron un brazo. –dijo el pelinegro Tendo con tono de queja por ver al Cherno Alpha sin un brazo debido a su combate con el EVA 10.

-Set me free, trust me and we will escape from…. Mm… realmente me gusta este nuevo cuartel, digno de mí. –cantaba el alemán con sus auriculares puestos para luego hablar mirando con orgullo al Striker Eureka siendo colocado en el hangar donde estuvo el EVA 10 apenas esa mañana.

Desde algunas pantallas del cuartel se divisaba a los EVAS que eran puestos dentro del cohete con apenas la energía suficiente para moverse.

.

-XXXXX-

Los de Hydra no se complicaron mucho con los pilotos EVA, estos no opusieron resistencia mientras que los llevaban al enorme transbordador para así darles una digna despedida.

Era triste para la tripulación del Wunder pues lo único que podían hace era esperar a que todo se concretara.

Rei y Asuka habían podido enlazar su comunicación por unos cortos minutos con sus amados para por lo menos hablar un poco y pedirles lo inevitable, pues estaban preparando ya todo para el despegue.

La Primera Elegida mostraba una terrible expresión de tristeza pues no sabía siquiera si volvería a ver a Alex, eso le provocaba un terrible dolor. Hablaron por unos momentos para mientras que Rei mostraba una expresión de súplica mirando a lo lejos al transbordador mientras terminaban los arreglos.

-¿Tienen un plan? Dime que lo hay. –preguntó Rei por el comunicador del Wunder, su voz sonaba dolida y triste. Esta parecía ser la despedida entre ambos, la chica no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus mejillas.

-No, no hay ningún plan. –habló Alex con tranquilidad desde el interior de su EVA, además de inquietud sentía tristeza pues a él más que nadie le dolía irse de esa manera.

-Siempre hay un plan, tiene que haber uno. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí por favor dime. –pedía Rei pues no quería despedirse de su amado de esa manera tan dolorosa y sin poder ver su rostro.

Se sentía lastimada, perdieron esta batalla y no habría manera de que pudiera pelear sin poner su vida o de alguien más en riesgo. Ahora Hydra tomará el control de NERV y será invencible pues el obstáculo que eran los Evangelion ya están camino a Alchemor.

Peor aún, su amado y sus amigos se irían del planeta para que no pudieran causar problemas y eso le dolía más. No le importaba el mundo, sólo le importaba su amor y su hijo, no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma. Pudo ver a la distancia cómo el cohete empezaba a despegar, junto a su amado y su felicidad.

-Adiós Rei, cuídate mucho. –Alex se despidió mientras la nave tomaba altitud y llegaba hasta el cúmulo de nubes.

Shinji observaba cómo el Wunder ya se había alejado del lugar y cómo Hydra se había revelado como los ahora pertenecientes de NERV. Sintonizó el canal de comunicación con ella para por lo menos despedirse.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! –preguntaba la pelirroja, estaba molesta pero por dentro lastimada, ella tampoco quería ver a su amado esposo irse de esa manera.

-Es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, somos un obstáculo. Pero no te preocupes, solo asegúrate de que nuestro hijo crezca sano. –respondió dolido el Tercer Elegido por la comunicación del EVA 01 mientras el cohete tomaba altitud.

-No me dejes de esta manera. Por favor no te vayas.

-Asuka, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

La nave tomó más altura alejándose del suelo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el propulsor primario se liberó, este cayó hacia el mar. La nave estaba saliendo de la atmósfera cuando…

Un avión Porta-EVAS volaba cargando al Gipsy Danger, llevaba dos cañones cargados. Apuntó hacia la nave donde estaban los EVAS y disparó dos misiles N2. La explosión destruyó todo en la nave. Cuando se disipó la onda expansiva de la explosión no había nada más que humo y cenizas.

La esperanza de los justos, los defensores de los débiles. El equipo de los buenos ya no existía más. Muchos vieron la repentina explosión de la nave, varios lloraron a los caídos. Murieron como justos y mártires. El dolor de la gente aumentaba mientras su felicidad moría junto a su fe.

La más dolida era Rei. Su amado estaba muerto, estaba destrozada. Lloró, lloró como nunca en su vida. Su dolor incrementó en el momento en que los restos de la nave cayeron poco a poco y pudo ver un par de partes rojas con azul caer en picada hacia el mar.

Perdió sus razones para vivir, quien juró estar a su lado para siempre estaba hundiéndose en el fondo del mar. Su llanto fue tal que sus rodillas no resistieron y se hincó tapando sus ojos con sus manos. El dolor de estar sola era insoportable, pero el dolor de perder a alguien lo era aún más.

Asuka solo se limitó a mirar el mar. No lloraba, fue como cuando su madre murió. No fue abandonada, le arrebataron a su esposo. Cobraría venganza, contra aquellos que le arrebataron al padre de su hija. Esa era la noticia que Asuka tenía para Shinji, tendrían una niña.

Las dos primeras elegidas se limitaron a aceptar la cruel realidad, pero harían hasta lo imposible para dar una buena vida a sus hijos. Eso es lo que sus amados hicieron al pelear, eso es lo que harán.

Rei deseó ser como era antes. Aquella muñeca sin sentimientos que no mostraba interés por vivir o morir. Pero no podía estar sin sentir nada, al menos por el día sería la Rei Ayanami que era. Por las noches lloraría por su amado hasta quedar dormida, por ahora se limitó a manifestar sentimientos por última vez.

Hikari no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver, el cohete donde su novio y sus amigos había explotado en pleno vuelo de una manera horrible pues todo fue calcinado por el fuego de los misiles N2. La chica que en su momento fue presidenta de su clase y ahora ayudante de la Comandante de la antigua NERV mostraba un mirar dolido al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas expresando su profundo dolor.

Ahora sus esperanzas se habían esfumado a un par de kilómetros de la superficie del planeta, los héroes que alguna vez pelearon por salvar y proteger a la Humanidad habían desaparecido junto a las esperanzas de sus amadas.

La tragedia se había sembrado y más de uno sintió el deseo de venganza contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado de sus vidas.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **BALBUCEOS INCOHERENTES DEL AUTOR**

 **Ya esperaba publicar un episodio más de esta obra, para ser sincero estuve a punto de irme de nuevo para no volver pues casi no supe la opinión de los lectores, además de que por el asunto del Crossover (el cual no es canónico de la historia, es un proyecto aparte. No se apuren habrá continuación) hubieron comentarios más que nada dirigidos hacia mi compadre Erendir (Muy buen escritor a mi parecer, sobre todo si se es fan de High School DxD) que hacia mí.**

 **Lo entiendo, no soy tan buen escritor de fics como lo es mi colega pero hago mis esfuerzos, pero viendo que ha habido historias increíbles en la página (Find The Way, Dos Caras Tiene la Luna, La Razón de Ser, Kame Hame Ha, Las Crónicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu entre algunas otras) decidí que irme no sería muy honorable para mí así que aquí está este capítulo actualizado.**

 **No soy muy bueno con asuntos románticos, pero en sí porque no lo he intentado así que espero en estos tiempos crear un proyecto centrado más que nada en el romance ¿Les gustaría?**

 **Por ahora estoy haciendo una traducción/remasterización del fic de EightSeven, hablo de 'Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love'. Les invito a que se pasen por este nuevo proyecto que aparte de que subo otra cosa me da ideas para continuar este y otros fics.**

 **Respecto al asunto de Alex Zokinami, lo introduje y le di protagonismo para que fuera conocido respecto a su pasado, pero creo que se me pasó mucho la mano con este chico. Así que a partir de este punto en la historia nuestro querido Shinji Ikari retomará el papel estelar pues a éste le he dejado el liderazgo de los pilotos EVA.**

 **He metido spoilers en el Crossover (Ahora sabemos que los Elegidos del cohete no están muertos) pero creí que era algo necesario además de que ya estimaba que este episodio sería así de largo, más que nada en el asunto de las batallas y el relleno cremoso del fic (¿?).**

 **Respecto a otros proyectos, tengo 'Creando un Destino: Héroes' por si les interesa leerlo pues es una tierra similar a esta pero con sus cambios notables en la historia. La he hecho un poco más sombría y ya se darán cuenta en cuanto la lean.**

 **Ojalá actualice pronto el crossover (a pesar de que los comentarios van para Erendir pero yo contesto con un Review a Mago Angelical no se apuren) y pronto otro capítulo de mi primera obra que en su momento se llamó New Pilot Arrival a falta de ideas.**

 **Han pasado dos años desde que entré a esto de ser escritor de fics y más de un año entero de mi ausencia notando que al volver ya no habían muchos fans de EVA cerca pero me decidí a escribir de nuevo con la esperanza de que lo que fue Evangelion Fanfiction hace dos años vuelva mejor que nunca (aunque estimo que sucederá hasta el estreno de 3.0-1.0).**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por los comentarios en verdad, ahora que lo pienso me he sobrepasado con el asunto de los puntos y las comas pero ¡Oye! Sin esos comentarios no hubiera cambiado mi forma de escribir. Espero un review además de agradecer por el apoyo dado.**

 **Ojalá haya algún comentario más de parte de los lectores, sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	9. Crossover 3: Cómo desmantelar NERV

Mago Angelical

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II

Escrito por:

Erendir y AlexMRC

* * *

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia son de propiedad de los autores, ambas historias están escritas sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.**

 _ **¡Erendir responde a los comentarios!**_

Roy4: jajajaja. Putas paranoias tuyas XDDD A ver si conseguimos avanzar con ese pedazo de desmadre. ¡Sera legendario XD!

Zafir09: sí que son cabrones, pero a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín XD

 _ **¡Alex responde a los comentarios!**_

Roy4: Bueno, yo espero ese crossover de ustedes dos, en serio. Ojalá algún día este ese Mago Angelical & La Melodía de la Humanidad.

Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado, sep jaja… esos malditos de [Hydra]. La verdad saqué el nombre de Marvel Comics y pues como se verá más adelante, la guerra se gana con soldados, no con armas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Cómo desmantelar NERV**

* * *

Para los [Elegidos] de [NERV] las cosas no iban de la manera que se esperaba. Respecto al plan, ya se habían llevado a cabo los preparativos necesarios y solamente restaba que éste fuera llevado a cabo.

El mago estaba más que extrañado por la actitud de la gente del lugar y como últimamente no había estado de buen humor debido al supuesto ataque de un [EVA] a Washington D.C. no tenía ganas de soportar a los idiotas que se le acercaban para reclamar por los estragos y los desmanes.

En esos momentos, nuestro querido mago viajero interdimensional se encontraba caminando hacia una tienda. Estaba tranquilo contando el efectivo del que disponía mientras andaba de manera campante siendo observado con ira por los habitantes de la ciudad fortaleza.

Niños, adultos, ancianos y gatos le observaban de manera asesina llamándolo cínico por el hecho de estar por las calles como sin nada.

Shinji de Fairy Tail seguía en su andar despreocupado cuando un tipo tuvo la brillante idea de gritar a los cuatro vientos su odio hacia [NERV].

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡MIREN! ¡ES UNO DE ESOS PILOTOS [EVA]! –gritó el tipo llamando la atención de todos en la calle, el mago no reaccionaba pues seguía contando su dinero.

El tipo al no tener respuesta alguna siguió con su ruidoso acto, llamando esta vez la atención del mago.

-¡PERO MIREN! ¡ES SHINJI IKARI! –gritó aún más fuerte el tipo llamando a más al lugar mientras miraban al mago con odio.

-Uhm… ¿Dónde? –preguntó indiferente el mago mirando hacia los lados provocando que una gota de sudor bajara por la nuca de todos los demás presentes.

-¡Tú eres uno de esos idiotas de [NERV]!

-Pues sí, pero eso… ¿qué tiene que ver? –preguntó calmadamente el mago provocando que los presentes se frustraran aún más por la forma de actuar del mago.

-¡Por culpa tuya hay muchas personas sin hogar en Washington! ¡Alguien debería darte una lección! –gritó el tipo siendo observado por Shinji, se veía alto y algo fornido. El tipo vestía oscuro en la camisa y su pantalón era gris.

-¡Dale una lección!

-¡Que aprenda a no destruir ciudades!

Eran varios de los gritos que se escuchaban por la calle incitando al hombre a acercarse y atacar a Shinji. El joven mago no mostraba mucho interés en ello, después de todo no era su Dimensión.

-¡Acábalo!

-¡Acábalo!

-¡Acábalo!

-¡Acábalo!

Se escuchaba repetidamente en la calle mientras el hombre estiraba sus brazos y calentaba para "darle una lección" al mago. Una sonrisa maligna se mostraba en el rostro del tipo y Shinji parpadeó un par de veces pero sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

El tipo tronó sus dedos y dio ligeros saltos de calentamiento siendo aclamado por la gente que estaba presente en ese lugar.

-¡RAAAHHH! –gritó finalmente el tipo extraño en señal de guerra corriendo a toda velocidad y con su puño derecho en alto listo para golpear a Shinji.

PAM

El duro golpe llegó pero para sorpresa de todos quien había sido golpeado no fue el mago.

El extraño estaba doblado completamente mientras el mago seguía con esa expresión despreocupada en el rostro. La diferencia de hace unos momentos era que su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido y en sus nudillos se encontraba el rostro del tipo.

Varios dientes de aquel hombre se rompieron mientras que caía pesadamente al suelo derrotado con el rostro deforme y sus ojos como equis.

El silencio estaba presente totalmente en ese lugar luego de aquellos incesantes gritos del tumulto enardecido, ni siquiera parecía que alguien estuviese allí.

El mago bajó su brazo lentamente mientras se quedaba parado en su lugar sin mostrar otra expresión y de repente…

-¡Muy bien, pedazo de zurullos con patas! ¡¿Alguien más tiene la brillante idea de tocarme los cojones?! –exclamó furioso el mago cambiando completamente su rostro de uno sereno a uno totalmente dominado por la ira.

-Avergüenzas a Tokio-3. –dijo un señor mirando con decepción al chico, el cual endureció su expresión y siguió con su reclamo.

-¡¿Algún otro?! ¡Díganlo, vamos! –gritó un muy molesto mago mirando con rabia a las personas de allí.

-¡En una batalla contra los Ángeles destruyeron mi auto nuevo! –alegó otro más pero con la voz alzada.

-¡¿Tu eres gilipollas o naciste ya así?! ¡¿Cómo es que ese es mi problema?! ¡Tú eres tonto y en tu casa no lo saben! –Reclamó Shinji encolerizado apuntando al tipo -¡Tienes que reclamarle al Ángel! ¡Idiota!

La gente miraba al mago con los ojos abiertos y varios empezaban a sentir miedo ante lo que seguiría.

-¡Escuchadme bien, panda de imbéciles! ¡No me convertí en piloto [EVA] para ganar vuestra maldita aprobación! –Aclaró – ¡Lo hice para que idiotas como vosotros tuvieran un planeta donde vivir! ¡Si quieren odiarme, adelante! ¡¿Pero sabéis qué?! –Y les hizo una peineta– ¡Sus den por culo!

La gente estaba más que impactada ante la acción del mago. Sus rostros mostraban lo boquiabiertos que estaban y era tanto que sus apuestos escritores no podían describirlo. El mago estaba a punto de moverse cuando una extraña sombra lo tomó del costado llevándolo a gran velocidad lejos del tumulto.

El mago se quedó fijo y el encapuchado se descubrió como el molesto mexicano piloto del [EVA 10].

-Oye, estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza al tipo, ¿Era necesario que intervinieras? –preguntó un poco molesto el mago pero ya más tranquilo.

-No te permitiría que nos dieras una peor reputación de la que tenemos. –Reclamó Alex con seriedad –Si de por sí ya nos odian.

-No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? Pudiste haberme detenido desde antes. –cuestionó el mago cruzando los brazos.

-Desde que noqueaste al tipo de negro, buen golpe en verdad. Te mueves muy bien. –dijo Alex sonriendo divertido recordando al tipo que ahora yacía tirado en la calle.

-Lo sé, entrené para cosas como estas. –Respondió Shinji entre risas – "Si supiera como son en el gremio… ¡Eso sí que es destrucción a lo grande!".

-Eso le dejará marca, no quiero recibir uno de esos golpes. –rió de nuevo el mexicano para luego detenerse y cambiar su expresión por una de duda –Pero… ¿qué estabas haciendo fuera del [Geofront]? Creí que Misato nos había prohibido salir.

-Entonces… ¿qué estabas haciendo tú aquí fuera? –preguntó Shinji de vuelta recibiendo un mental _Touché_ de parte de Alex.

-Compraba jabón. El de [NERV] irrita la piel. –contestó Alex mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado.

-…

-Volvamos al cuartel, Misato y Rei se van a preocupar. –dijo Alex de nuevo con su capucha puesta siendo seguido por el mago.

-"Que le irrita la piel. Hay que ver que delicá es esta juventud".

XXXXX

Una vez en el cuartel los chicos seguían hablando sobre los distintos universos, algunos de esos realmente eran más extraños que los anteriores.

-Además de uno donde Shinji es Caballero del Zodiaco, otro donde es bisexual, otro donde utiliza el Chaos Control, otro que es un Shinigami y su [Bankai] es el propio [Evangelion 01]. Lo que me daba asco era ver donde había tríos extraños entre Shinji y otros más, ¿Te imaginas a Shinji en la cama con Misato y Ritsuko al mismo tiempo? Perturbador.

El mago miraba al mexicano con una ceja levantada y los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues hombre, no sé decirte. Ambas son mujeres muy atractivas.

-Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal… –dijo Alex mirando hacia arriba para luego sacudir su cabeza un poco alterado.

\- Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿dices que esa junta con los pilotos [Jaeger] fue desastrosa?

-No quiero recordarlo. Aquel imbécil alemán dijo que Rei terminaría con él en la cama. Ese tipo es odioso en verdad. –dijo Alex apretando sus puños y mirando hacia el frente con furia.

-Dices que esos pilotos son jóvenes, ¿Cierto? Tienen la edad de los pilotos [EVA].

-Así es, vaya "coincidencia" –respondió el mexicano asintiendo las afirmaciones del mago.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quién es Mana Kirishima? Por lo que he visto tuvo algo que ver con el Shinji de aquí. –preguntó el mago al recordar a la castaña.

Ante la mención de eso Alex endureció la mirada, cosa que significaba que podría ser importante ya que para el mago ver al mexicano serio significaba que era un asunto duro de tratar.

-Pues, ella estuvo en nuestra clase, por extrañas razones terminó enamorándose de Shinji y se le declaró un par de semanas después de la boda. –esto hizo sentir en el mago un poco de compasión por la chica. Debió ser muy malo como para llegar hasta este punto. –Mana huyó y desapareció por un tiempo, fue después en la batalla de Roma que supimos que era piloto [Jaeger].

-Mana Kirishima, no recuerdo a alguien así en mi mundo.

-Quien sabe. –Continuó Alex –Siendo sincero me sorprendería que no hubiera un Alex Zokinami en tu mundo.

-Quizá lo haya, pero no es piloto [EVA] tal como tú. –explicó el mago, tenía un buen punto.

-Podría ser, así como tú eres mago y existen otros con habilidades similares o poderosas. Siendo sincero el [Caballero de Lira] fue uno de los más fuertes que he visto. –dijo el mexicano recordando al Shinji de la armadura al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

El mago miró a Alex un poco ofendido, ¿Qué tan poderosos eran los otros Shinji? Quizá nunca lo sabría, quien sabe. Realmente el asunto de viajar entre Dimensiones y medir las fuerzas con sus contrapartes le daba una gran curiosidad.

-Otra cosa es que nunca había escuchado sobre los [Jaegers], quizá sólo sea en éste mundo.

-Pues espero que sólo en éste, no quiero saber que hay un Roger Pentecost piloto de [Jaeger]. –habló el mexicano con un dejo de molestia sin mirar al mago.

-Roger, ¿así es como se llama aquel chico de Alemania? –preguntó el mago recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del mexicano.

-Aparenta ser un tipo bueno, pero es tan malvado que no dudo en que quiera cumplir su palabra con Rei. Por eso se me hace más difícil dejarla. –dijo aún más molesto Alex mirando al suelo con su puño haciendo una mayor presión al punto que su mano temblaba.

-Trata de calmarte. –habló el mago poniendo sus manos en su nuca mirando con despreocupación hacia las luces del techo pero pensando de igual manera en la impotencia de querer proteger algo y no poder estar allí. –Todo se arreglará en su momento.

-… -el mexicano se quedó en silencio y desvió la vista del mago con una mirada triste.

-De verdad que te hace sentir mal esto ¿Eh? Yo sé lo que estás pasando, estoy igual de preocupado por mi mundo. –continuó el mago con empatía ante lo que sentía Alex.

El mexicano levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y con determinación en sus ojos, bajó sus puños mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo lleno de seguridad y coraje.

-No le fallaré a Rei. –dijo sonriendo de nuevo recuperando esa actitud que le caracterizaba.

-¡Así se habla hombre! –exclamó el mago dando aliento a Alex mientras que estaban a punto de caminar de nuevo.

-Hola chicos. –saludó sonriente la chica dueña de los ojos rosas.

-¡WAA! –gritaron ambos asustados al ver que Rei había aparecido de repente desde atrás de ellos.

-"Si hubiera llegado antes nos hubiera atrapado. Deberían ponerle un cascabel" –pensó con algo de alivio el mago ante la idea de que Ayanami se enterara.

-"No tenía idea de que Rei podía ser así de silenciosa, es simplemente increíble". –se dijo mentalmente el mexicano pensando en que su plan hecho desde hace un mes se fuera al caño en caso de que Rei se enterase.

-Se ven un poco alterados. –dijo sonriente la peliazul. – ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Aaahhh, no, nada fuera de lo normal. –dijo Alex con su postura relajada, pero estaba nervioso, su mirada temblaba un poco.

-Es solo que nos sorprendiste Rei. ¿Tomaste algún tipo de entrenamiento ninja? Eres bastante sigilosa. –dijo el mago como un cumplido hacia Rei.

-Tengo cierto entrenamiento, pero es que uso estas pantuflas que no hacen ruido en el piso lo que me da el sigilo. Son para evitar que mis piernas se lastimen por el embarazo ¿Sabes? –dijo sonriente aun poniendo una mano en su ya un poco más abultado vientre.

Viendo detenidamente a Rei encontró varias diferencias a la de su mundo. Para empezar su cabello estaba un poco más largo, sus dotes femeninos que de por sí son generosos aumentaron debido a su condición. La actitud es totalmente opuesta a la de la Rei Ayanami que él conocía y su forma de ser con las personas pasó de ser una figura fantasmal a comunicarse de manera abierta.

Mirando con más detalle una fugaz imagen de su madre pasó por su mente reemplazando al sonriente semblante de Rei.

-"Mi madre. ¿Qué demonios pasó realmente en mi [EVA]?". –pensaba el mago recordando el interior de la [Unidad 01] –"Pero si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido Ángel estaría devuelta en mi mundo".

-Cierto, Misato te había dado esas pantuflas. –dijo el mexicano sacando a Shinji de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Quieren un poco de té? –preguntó Rei para acercarse al dúo y tomar la mano de Alex.

-Meh, no soy de té o café, pero os acompaño. "Como sepan que ya bebo cerveza… Aunque solo en las grandes celebraciones… y sin que Alzack me pille"

XXXXX

En otras partes del mundo, para ser exactos en las distintas sedes de [NERV], varios vehículos militares se adentraban en cada uno de los cuarteles.

XXXXX

 _ **China, 23:15 hora de Beijing**_

La noche era muy tranquila en la nación que en su momento fue la más poblada de la tierra, se escuchaban varios insectos haciendo sus habituales sonidos.

Las instalaciones de [NERV] Beijing albergaban a todo el personal técnico y militar, los responsables de la construcción del [EVA Mark 27] se encontraban descansando de un día duro.

Varias protestas habían sido hechas durante el día y al final los cuarteles terminaron con pinturas en contra de la organización salvadora del mundo. Varios camiones pintados de camuflaje se abrían paso entre las calles para luego ver una explosión en la entrada del cuartel de [NERV] Beijing.

Los guardias que en ese momento estaban vigilando la puerta murieron al instante. Una vez que el humo de la explosión se disipó, un grupo numeroso de militares se adentró en la base.

Uno de los técnicos de allí estaba aterrado suplicando por su vida Entonces uno de los militares se le acercó y le pasó un diccionario de alemán-mandarín.

- **Jetzt sie arbeiten für uns.** (Desde ahora trabajas para nosotros) –dijo el militar ayudando al asustado hombre a ponerse de pie.

- **So sagen, Lord.** (Como diga, señor.) –respondió el chino afirmando a las órdenes del militar.

El pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras observaba horrorizado a su alrededor.

XXXXX

Al igual que lo ocurrido en China, cada uno de los cuarteles de [NERV] fue tomado por [Hydra]. Algunos pusieron resistencia, pero los nazis eran más fuertes que ellos. Bueno, eso sumado al ataque sorpresa y la perfecta coordinación provocaba las rápidas conquistas.

Muchas personas murieron, pero los de [NERV] Alemania no pusieron resistencia alguna ante el hecho de que tomaran sus cuarteles. Más bien estos respetaban a sus compatriotas y les cedieron el paso en cuanto les vieron llegar.

Lo que distinguió de los antiguos cuarteles de [NERV] fue que los uniformes cambiaron a uno más sombrío y el viejo lema de [NERV] fue alterado.

El texto pasó de ser…

' _GOD´S IN HIS HEAVEN, ALL RIGHT WITH THE WORLD'_

 _(Dios está en su cielo, todo está bien con el mundo)_

Al texto…

' _KURS EINEN KOPF, UND ZWEI WEITERE ENTSTHEN'_

 _(Corta una cabeza, y dos más surgirán)._

Un lema bastante sombrío, referente a las hidras, criaturas mitológicas que disponían de tres cabezas. Lagartos enormes que al cortar una de sus cabezas esta era reemplazada por otras dos, un símbolo de que por más que intentaran destruirlos ellos regresarían más fuertes.

Una organización con poder de fuego más grande que la propia [SEELE], con más control de naciones que la antes mencionada y un presupuesto que rivalizaba con [NERV].

Sus planes estaban siendo llevados a cabo y lo único que restaba era que al día siguiente tomaran la gran sede de [NERV], ubicada en Tokio-3 y temida por tener a los [Evangelions].

En palabras del líder máximo de [Hydra], los [EVAS] no eran algo que los [Jaegers] no pudieran controlar.

XXXXX

En las entradas del [Geofront] que daban al [Terminal Dogma], el joven mago se encontraba mirando al gigante blanco que descansaba crucificado allí.

Una vez fuera de la entrada juntó energía en su mano y esta destruyó la puerta causando un derrumbe y bloqueando la entrada a la habitación de reposo de Lilith.

-"Ahora solo hay una forma de llegar aquí" – pensó en el gran túnel por el cual podían acceder solo los [EVAS].

De repente pudo escuchar varias alarmas y gritos de técnicos en el cuartel.

-"Perfecto. Nadie me ha detectado. Empieza el show" –se dijo para convertirse en un haz de luz y recorrer los cuarteles de [NERV].

.

 _(Hace unos momentos)_

.

 **EMERGENCIA – EMERGENCIA – EMERGENCIA**

Fue el mensaje que transmitió la pantalla del cuartel en señal de que estaban bajo ataque, todos de manera frenética y aterrorizada corrían tomando sus posiciones para tomar el ya casi olvidado estado de batalla.

 _-*¡Hay una invasión enemiga!*_

 _-*¡Cambiar a estado de emergencia azul! ¡Rápido!*_

-¡Usen el satélite incluso! –exclamó Ritsuko por el teléfono dando instrucciones para la operación pues un extraño enemigo los invadía. -¿Cuál es la situación en el lado derecho?

-*¡Imposible! ¡Todas las comunicaciones han sido bloqueadas!* -respondía uno de los del personal por la otra línea mientras la [Subcomandante] revisaba un monitor donde se miraban las señales de comunicación satelital del cuartel para mostrar cómo las líneas iban desapareciendo.

[NERV] Japón estaba siendo silenciado.

-¿El objetivo de estos bastardos es [MAGI]? –se cuestionó la doctora luego de colgar el teléfono.

-Están entrando datos desde todas las redes externas. Están invadiendo el sistema [MAGI]. –dijo con voz firme Aoba mirando su monitor para luego dirigir su vista a la falsa rubia.

-Lo que imaginaba. ¿Es una invasión local? –dijo Ritsuko aún impactada por el asunto.

-No, la señal es de sistemas similares a [MAGI]. Invasiones desde Alemania, China, México y Estados Unidos han sido confirmadas. –dijo el técnico alarmado mientras su monitor mostraba las computadoras [MAGI] del resto del globo, enviando señales de invasión a Tokio-3.

-Quien quiera que sea está usando toda su fuerza. Somos seis contra uno, la situación es difícil.

-* _¡Base de datos principal bloqueada!*_

 _-*¡Es imposible detener a los invasores!*_

 _-*¡La cuarta defensa ha sido rota!*_

Se escuchaban los gritos de los alarmados técnicos del cuartel general de [NERV] reflejando la desesperación y sembrando la duda respecto a quién era el invasor, pues dudaban que las otras ramas los atacaran así nada más.

-¡Han entrado al nivel más profundo! –Exclamaba Maya con evidente frustración ante el ataque cibernético –Ni siquiera el sistema de refuerzo lo ha podido detener.

Mientras en otra parte del cuartel la [Comandante] estaba perdida en los interminables pasillos de [NERV]. Estaba frustrada, primero la desastrosa junta y ahora un ataque. Ni siquiera podía encontrar el camino entre tanto pasillo.

-¡Juro que construyeron esto para hacer que me perdiera! –gritó desesperada Misato lanzando una lata de café por el pasillo.

XXXXX

Mientras en el hangar del [EVA 01] del mago, un mecanismo ocultaba al enorme titán morado mientras que el joven tomaba su teléfono y hablaba con sus colegas para empezar con su propio plan.

-Bien, escuchen nenas, recordad que debéis perder, pero no humillaros. Cuando volváis podréis repartir hostias a tutiplén. –habló por el teléfono para colgar y moverse de nuevo por los cuarteles.

Dentro de poco tendría que llevar su propio [EVA] hasta el lugar donde Lilith descansaba. Mejor prevenir que curar.

XXXXX

Todo parecía más tranquilo en la tierra nipona, pues los de [NERV] pudieron disipar la invasión cibernética de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, las amenazas de Kowalski no fueron en vano, pues no mentía al decir que usaría la fuerza en caso de que [NERV] se resistiera. Ya habían hecho las cosas por las buenas. No hicieron caso y ahora iban a pagar las consecuencias.

En las cercanías de la ciudad, en las zonas que no estaban muy pobladas, se manifestó el primer ataque de [Kaiju] en Japón.

Un gusano gigante de cientos de metros de largo y varios de ancho que taladraba la tierra con sus enormes fauces comenzaron a abrirse paso por las ciudades hasta acercarse poco a poco a la ciudad de Tokio-3.

Así era, los [Kaiju] eran parte del plan para tomar [NERV], una cuartada y una vil mentira.

El [Kaiju] siguió su avance por las calles destrozando pavimento o cualquier estructura que se le atravesaba mientras que los habitantes escapaban a los refugios que habían dejado de ser usados.

XXXXX

El mago se encontraba encima de un edificio viendo a lo lejos el caos causado por el [Kaiju], luego más lejos en el mar otras diez presencias se movían por debajo del agua.

XXXXX

-¡Comandante! ¡Un [Kaiju] está atacando las ciudades cercanas a Tokio-3! –gritó alarmado Hyuga mostrando el mapa de Japón y las señales de los lugares que ya había pasado el [Kaiju] además de su actual curso.

-Tenemos contacto visual del enemigo. –dicho esto Maya mostró la imagen del enorme gusano taladrando las calles y los lugares por donde pasaba.

-Esto es serio, un [Kaiju] viene hacia acá. –dijo Misato impactada al ver la facilidad con la que la enorme bestia taladraba las calles para luego empezar un rumbo directo al [Geofront].

Esa era una mala señal, una muy mala. El que él [Kaiju] quisiera adentrarse al [Geofront] era señal de que conocía su ubicación y que iría por ellos. La comandante se alarmó en sobremanera y tomó el comunicador para dar una orden.

-¡Todo el personal evacúe al [Wunder] ahora mismo! ¡Pilotos [Evangelion], vayan a sus unidades ahora! –ordenó Misato asustada pero mostrando firmeza en su orden pues todos los miembros del personal excepto ella y la doctora Akagi estaban emprendiendo la huida al [AAA Wunder].

-Enviaré la [MAGI] al [Wunder], si toman el cuartel no encontrarán ningún dato sobre nosotros. –dijo Ritsuko terminando de teclear en su terminal para luego presionar un último botón haciendo que la supercomputadora se trasladara al [Wunder] a una velocidad increíble junto a las [Comandantes].

Finalmente estuvieron dentro del [Wunder] lo activaron potenciando el sistema de inicio con la [MAGI] siendo capaces de calcular de una mejor manera sus movimientos, lo único que preocupaba a Misato era que los [Elegidos] restantes se encontraban aún en los cuarteles.

-¿Estado de los pilotos? –preguntó Misato tomando su puesto de batalla para mostrar unas pantallas en el [Anchoring Plug] las cuales proyectaban el estado de los [EVAS] y los pilotos.

-Reportando que el [Mark 09] y el [EVA 02] ya están dentro del [Wunder] y que los cinco [Evangelions] restantes están subiendo a la superficie ahora mismo. –dijo Maya para mostrar otras pantallas en las cuales los cinco [EVAS] ascendían a Tokio-3.

XXXXX

Shinji de Fairy Tail divisó al cetáceo gigante emprender vuelo, luego de unos momentos varios vehículos militares llegar a la entrada a [NERV] y los [EVAS] saliendo de las catapultas con la disposición de pelear.

-Bien, es aquí donde yo entro en acción. –habló el mago con una sonrisa colmilluda transformándose en luz y regresando al interior del [Geofront].

XXXXX

Shinji se defendía de los ataques provenientes de Mana, se molestó por el hecho de que la castaña reaccionara de esa manera ante su relación con Asuka pero no podía culparla, Asuka hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Mana daba fuertes estocadas con su cuchillo siendo bloqueadas ágilmente por Shinji y su [Campo AT]. Hubo un intercambio de patadas y de disparos pues era más de un [Jaeger] contra un solo piloto [EVA].

El Romeo Blue también atacaba a la [unidad 01], este utilizaba varios rifles enormes de asalto mientras que uno de los [Kaiju] atacaba junto a éstos con una ametralladora enorme.

En otra parte de la batalla el [EVA 10] básicamente se alejaba del lugar pues así no derribaban un edificio.

Durante el asalto fue el [Striker Eureka], el enorme [Jaeger] quien atacó a Alex mientras que a unos metros más estaban otros dos [Jaegers] detrás como refuerzo a su compañero.

-Eres débil. –escupió con desprecio el alemán mientras que golpeaba al [EVA 10] en la espalda para hacerlo caer, pero él [Evangelion] pudo resistir ese ataque.

-¡HYAAAHH! –gritó Alex furioso desplegando una de sus espadas progresivas mientras estocaba al [Jaeger] en un costado sin atinar en su ataque.

-Solo hieres a aquellos que amas, si no me crees pregúntale a Reina. –dijo Roger para luego patear en el estómago al [Evangelion], el cual después de rodar por el suelo comenzó una huida que momentos después se convirtió en una persecución donde la presa era la [unidad 10].

Corrieron hasta llegar a un bosque un poco alejado de la ciudad. El [Jaeger] disparó con su cañón al [EVA] y este desplegó su [Campo AT] defendiéndose para luego voltear y ver cómo al replegar su escudo el [Striker Eureka] lo embestía.

Ambos titanes rodaron por el verdoso suelo levantando mucha tierra y polvo. Luego de tres vueltas en el suelo ambas máquinas se levantaron con velocidad para arremeter una contra la otra.

El [EVA 10] quedó encima del [Striker Eureka] y con la mano derecha dio un puñetazo en el rostro del [Jaeger] haciendo que retrocediera, sonando el metal del blindaje como un fuerte campanazo.

El [Evangelion] retrocedió un poco por el golpe tumbando algunos árboles que se habían atravesado mientras él [Jaeger] se reponía y saltaba al mismo tiempo que él [EVA] para volver a atacar.

La [unidad 10] saltó algunos metros hacia arriba pero el [Striker Eureka] lo tacleó tomándolo por el cuerpo mientras él [EVA] caía de espaldas con él [Jaeger] aferrado a su torso.

Volvieron a caer de forma ruidosa al suelo quedando el [Jaeger] encima del [Evangelion] mientras muchas chispas salían disparadas por el choque de los blindajes.

Se pusieron de pie separándose y el [Striker Eureka] se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero el [EVA] arrancó un enorme árbol que estaba detrás de sí para golpear de forma descendente al [Jaeger] que dio un giro sobre sí dando la espalda al [EVA].

Alex golpeó la espalda del [Jaeger] con el puño izquierdo para luego esquivar un golpe horizontal derecho del [Striker Eureka] agachándose y respondiendo con un manotazo derecho del [EVA].

El [Striker Eureka] cayó de frente por el golpe y rodó un poco para volver a ponerse en pie mientras él [EVA 10] desplegaba una de sus espadas progresivas del brazo derecho dando un tajo lateral fallido.

Ambos estuvieron de pie y el [EVA] encajó su espada en el blindaje del hombro izquierdo del [Jaeger] haciendo que se doblara hacia adelante y Alex aprovechó para dar un codazo al [Striker Eureka] para girar sobre sí y tomar la cabeza del [Jaeger] con su mano izquierda arrojándolo al suelo.

-*¡Refuerzos!* -gritó cansado el piloto Pentecost para que llegaran dos [Jaegers] a la batalla, [Cherno Alpha] y el [Gipsy Danger].

Los [Jaegers] que se colaron cargaron sus armas dispuestos a rebanar al [EVA 10]. Alex estaba a la vez preocupado pero haría lo que fuera para mantener a ese idiota lejos de Rei.

El [Striker Eureka] corrió unos metros con la intención de huir o recoger un arma pero él [EVA 10] lo tacleó desde su lado derecho volviendo a tumbar al herido [Jaeger].

Cuando él [Jaeger] gris y blanco se levantó el [Evangelion] sujetó la pierna izquierda del [Striker Eureka] para luego estirarla y darle un codazo con la intención de herir a su oponente.

El [Jaeger] se inclinó por el golpe y el [EVA 10] conectó un rodillazo en la cabeza del [Jaeger] mientras él [Gipsy Danger] se le acercaba desde atrás. El [EVA] se apartó un poco del [Striker Eureka] para girar a su izquierda y tomar del cuello al [Gipsy Danger] con su mano derecha. Hecho esto por el [Evangelion] con la misma mano en el cuello del [Jaeger] azul y rojo lo aventó hacia adelante para tomarlo con el brazo izquierdo.

El [Gipsy Danger] era levantado ligeramente por el [EVA] mientras forcejeaba y disparaba de su ametralladora con intención de escapar. La [unidad 10] pateó al [Cherno Alpha] para alejarlo aún con el [Gipsy Danger] aprisionado en su brazo.

El [EVA 1]0 giró sobre sí dando una vuelta mientras levantaba al [Gipsy Danger] ahora con su mano derecha para ponerlo de cabeza en el aire y patearlo en la cara provocando que por la fuerza hiciera una pirueta invertida.

Siguieron los crueles ataques contra el [EVA] pero este golpeó en el rostro al [Jaeger] gris y blanco con su espada en el rostro, luego de ese momento el [Gipsy Danger] saltaba para atacar de nuevo al [Evangelion] logrando asestar un golpe en la cara de la unidad rojiazul haciendo que volteara hacia atrás siendo tomado de la cabeza por el [Cherno Alpha].

El [Evangelion 10] saltó para golpear en la cabeza al [Jaeger] amarillo y celeste con su espada derecha y aún bajo el agarre del enorme [Cherno Alpha]. El [Jaeger] levantó al [EVA 10] para disparar varias veces en su costado, luego de eso el [EVA] se liberó de la mano del [Cherno Alpha] para ser atacado por los otros dos [Jaeger].

El [Striker Eureka] volvía a atacar tomando al [EVA] por la espalda y azotándolo en el suelo. El [EVA] rápidamente se levantó para recibir una patada elevada derecha por cortesía del [Jaeger] gris y blanco que dio de lleno en la cara de la [unidad 10].

Por la fuerza de la patada varias partes del blindaje en el [EVA] se desprendieron mientras la [unidad 10] caía de espaldas siendo rodeado por los tres [Jaegers].

El [EVA] al levantarse recibió disparos en el pecho por el [Cherno Alpha] que le disparó con un cañón y disparos de ametralladora del [Gipsy Danger] que lo hicieron retroceder hasta estar al lado del [Striker Eureka].

El [Jaeger] gris y blanco dio un manotazo derecho en la cara del [EVA] que lo hizo retroceder más y rápidamente cargó un potente cañón que disparó una gran carga de energía enviando a la [unidad 10] varios metros atrás.

El [EVA] impactó en el suelo rodando un par de veces mientras se levantaban densas nubes de tierra y polvo que ensuciaban más al dañado [Evangelion]. Por el impacto la [unidad 10] estaba tirada dando la espalda a los [Jaegers].

-¡No matarás a nadie! ¡Ni te acercarás a Rei! –escupió un agotado Alex mientras sus ojos se tornaban celestes.

-¡¿No lo vale una que otra vida humana?! –preguntaba desafiante Roger Pentecost con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Con una no les bastará! –decía mientras él [EVA 10] se ponía de nuevo en pie. -¡Acabaré con ustedes! –gritó el mexicano mientras desplegaba ambas espadas progresivas de sus brazos.

Dicho esto el [EVA 10] dio la cara a sus oponentes dando salvajes tajos a sus tres enemigos. Encajó su espada izquierda en el hombro derecho del [Striker Eureka] mientras lo arrastraba consigo atacando con su mano libre al [Gipsy Danger].

Luego atravesó el arma derecha del [Jaeger] azul y rojo con su espada diestra para cortarla con la espada izquierda y retirar el arma de su mano derecha lanzándola en el aire a sus enemigos. Ya que el arma del [Gipsy Danger] estaba disparando aún algunas balas dieron al [Striker Eureka], el cual se cubrió en ese momento con sus brazos.

El [EVA 10] giró sobre sí siguiendo su avance y su ataque para golpear y recibir agresiones de parte del [Jaeger] gris y blanco.

Con la mano derecha hizo un corte diagonal descendente. Luego la [unidad 10] hizo retroceder al [Gipsy Danger] para dar un giro de 180° y dar un tajo izquierdo al [Cherno Alpha].

Giró poniéndose en la espalda del [Jaeger] azul y rojo para al tocar tierra tomar su mano izquierda y alejarlo dando varias vueltas para lanzar su espada progresiva derecha al [Cherno Alpha].

Retomó su ataque, esta vez contra el [Cherno Alpha] dando varios tajos y patadas alejándolo también y embistiendo contra él [Gipsy Danger] haciéndolo retroceder.

Luego de eso encajó su espada zurda en la pierna izquierda del [Jaeger] gris levantando con fuerza el brazo y dando un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que el Striker Eureka se inclinara.

Cuando él [Jaeger] gris levantó la cabeza recibió otro brutal golpe por parte del puño izquierdo del [EVA 10].

Alex con furia se acercó al [Cherno Alpha] y con su mano izquierda sostuvo el brazo derecho de su oponente para golpear tan fuerte que arrancó su brazo. El piloto del [Jaeger] amarillo y celeste gritó por el dolor pues el brazo del titán fue cortado desde el hombro.

Un gran [Kaiju] estaba por atacar al [EVA 10] pero este lo montó estrujando su cabeza con fuerza y desgarrándola quedando de pie sobre el monstruo con los brazos extendidos.

-Sólo son basura. –decía al aterrizar y dejar caer a la inerte máquina mientras retraía su espada restante. -*¿Hay alguien cerca?* -preguntó por el comunicador pero… -¡AAGGHH! –gruñó el piloto del [EVA] rojo y azul pues había sido atravesado por una lanza progresiva.

El [Striker Eureka] tomó una de las lanzas progresivas y a traición atravesó al [Evangelion]. Algo de sangre salía del [EVA] mientras era atravesado de nuevo por otra lanza por cortesía del [Gipsy Danger].

Alex gruñía por el dolor mientras era levantado por los [Jaegers] y capturado por el [Cherno Alpha]. Una vez inmovilizado lo dejaron caer secamente al suelo ya amarrado, pero aún activo.

El [Striker Eureka] se acercó al [EVA 10] pareciendo que iba a susurrarle algo.

-Esa peliazul estará en mi cama, te lo aseguro. –decía Pentecost de manera seductora y asquerosamente pervertida mientras Alex era consumido por la ira y la impotencia al ser derrotado.

Ya en el suelo fue perdiendo la energía hasta quedar silenciado y adolorido por la horrible batalla.

Desde el [Entry Plug] del [EVA 10] Alex golpeaba los mandos con furia ante su derrota y las oscuras intenciones de Roger hacia Rei.

-¡Maldito!... Maldito… no puede acabar así… no… Rei. –dijo ya en total depresión dejándose caer dentro de la cabina pues estaba perdido ya. Solo esperaba que el mago hiciera bien su parte.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto los soldados de [Hydra] estaban en la entrada del [Geofront], mucha gente estaba amontonada y ver a los militares llegar fue algo extraño pues no esperaban que la [JSSDF] se presentara en el lugar, pero no era la milicia japonesa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí señores? No creo que dejen el paso al [Geofront] porque saben que estamos protestando. –dijo un hombre hablando a los militares, los cuales sonrieron de forma confiada.

-No se preocupe por eso mi estimado amigo. –respondió uno de los soldados con un marcado acento alemán.

-Nosotros hemos venido para tomar la vida de esos bastardos. –habló otro militar para luego preparar un lanzagranadas y explotar la primera entrada, luego de eso [NERV] y sus cuarteles estuvieron descubiertos para ser tomados.

-¡Mucha suerte con ellos! –exclamó un tipo sonriendo por el hecho de que [NERV] estuviera cayendo.

Los militares entraron de manera campante al [Geofront] pero entre más bajaban más oscuro estaba el camino, por fortuna los primeros niveles estaban desocupados.

Uno de los que estaban a cargo ordenó que dos se adentraran más en el [Geofront], estos valientemente fueron bajando por cada nivel.

-¿No te parece un poco sospechoso que no haya nadie aquí? –preguntó un nazi a uno de sus compañeros.

-Mientras todo vaya acorde al plan estará bien, por ahora revisemos las habitaciones para asegurarnos de que no quede nadie. –respondió el alemán para luego caminar y ser seguido por un grupo pequeño.

Lo que no esperaban los idiotas nazis era que cierto mago se encontraba resguardando los niveles bajos del [Geofront] junto a su [EVA]. Si alguien tenía los huevos para bajar se las vería con él.

XXXXX

-*Capturaron a Alex.* –escuchó el [Tercer Elegido] por el canal de comunicación. Su amigo había sido capturado, una enorme rabia dominó al joven Ikari aún en su pelea contra él [Jaeger] de Mana.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz? ¡Matarán a tu amigo! –gritaba Mana con un despreciable tono burlesco y una sonrisa desquiciada mientras sostenía un camión de gasolina y lo estrellaba en la cabeza de la [Unidad 01] para luego explotar, pero Shinji se defendió con su [Campo AT].

-¡¿QUIÉN PUEDE SER FELIZ CON ESO?! –gritó Shinji con una gran furia al mismo tiempo que él [EVA 01] rugía para luego saltar y derribar al [Atom Charge].

Mana se defendió disparando varias veces en la cabeza del [Evangelion] para luego golpearlo en la cara alejándolo de ella. El [EVA] se movía de manera salvaje al igual que la furia de su piloto, ninguno caía, la batalla se extendió de una cruel manera.

El [EVA 01] tomó el cuello del [Atom Charge] para luego salvajemente levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, evidentemente a Mana le dolió el golpe pues ese [Jaeger] fue antes un [Evangelion].

Shinji mostraba una inmensa furia en su mirada mientras él [EVA 01] golpeaba de una manera salvaje al [Jaeger] de Mana, no toleraba ya que alguien se intentara burlar de un compañero y amigo caído, razón por la que desataba su furia contra el que se burlara.

-¡Agh! –quejó Mana escupiendo un poco de sangre por el dolor en su cuello y los rugidos constantes mientras el líquido vital se mezclaba en el [LCL].

El ataque de Shinji no terminó allí pues un puño golpeó al [Atom Charge] de nueva cuenta en la cara con una potencia aún mayor que las anteriores mandando a volar al [Jaeger] varios metros atrás.

Por detrás el [Crimson Typhoon] se acercaba con su espada dispuesto a rebanar al [EVA 01]. En ese momento fue detenido por la mano morada del titán mientras el filo se rompía.

-Veo que eres fuerte, un muy digno oponente. Tus causas para pelear son honorables, lo que me dejará más satisfecho cuando te derrote. –dijo Kaito Nakamura de una manera serena mientras que la espada del [Jaeger] pasaba a modalidad progresiva provocando que las manos del [EVA 01] se empezaran a quemar.

Shinji rugió mientras que aún sostenía la espada de Kaito, a pesar del terrible dolor que le producía la vibración de la espada pudo arrojar a un lado al [Jaeger] enemigo de amarillo y negro con algunos detalles en rojo.

Para sorpresa del japonés desertor su espada estaba rota, ante lo cual tomó el cuchillo progresivo que uno de los [EVAS] había dejado caer hace algunos momentos mientras pensaba en que él quería enfrentar al mexicano para así darle una buena muestra de lo que un samurái puede hacer.

De una patada el [Crimson Typhoon] alejó a la [unidad 01] que se acercaba de manera frenética hacia él con intenciones de herirlo dándose cuenta de que el chico del titán morado estaba enfrentando al [Romeo Blue], al [Thunder Cloud], al [Atom Charge] y a él al mismo tiempo, razón por la que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del samurái pues un buen oponente estaba frente a él.

Mana intentaba por todos los medios derrotar a Shinji, para que una vez que estuviera derrotado lo capturara para asesinarlo frente a Asuka y así demostrar que ella podía más.

Luego de tensos minutos de combate por fin la [unidad 01] cayó sin energía pues desconectaron la energía de su cable umbilical desde la base, una muy buena jugada por parte del enemigo.

Así todos los pilotos de [Evangelion] fueron derrotados ante uno de sus más poderosos enemigos y de una manera tan sencilla.

Los [EVAS] fueron llevados hasta el [Geofront] para designar lo que se haría con ellos. Los cinco [Elegidos] estaban nerviosos aunque algunos no lo demostraban, lo extraño del caso fue que al entrar a los antiguos cuarteles de [NERV] no los bajaron de sus [EVAS], acción que fue muy sospechosa.

XXXXX

-Todo va acorde a lo planeado. Los niveles del [Dogma Central] y donde estaba la [MAGI] quedaron a disposición de esos idiotas. Además del hangar del cohete y de los [EVAS]. Ya he bloqueado cinco entradas al [Terminal Dogma] y cualquiera que se acerque a los siete niveles cercanos sufrirá las consecuencias. –decía el mago desde su habitación secreta mientras revisaba los mapas del [Geofront].

El lugar donde se encontraba el mago era una gran habitación que convenientemente estaba bloqueada desde afuera, además de tener un buen acceso por los ductos de aire.

Por fortuna los [Elegidos] habían provisto al mago de cantidades casi industriales de comida, bebida y energía. Saboteó la instalación eléctrica de diez niveles antes del [Terminal Dogma], pues tenía un muy buen plan para los soldados de [Hydra] si se les ocurría entrar.

No podía evitar sonreír de forma espeluznante mientras se carcajeaba como malo de película en su fortaleza.

XXXXX

Los de [Hydra] no se complicaron mucho con los pilotos [EVA], estos no opusieron resistencia mientras que los llevaban al enorme transbordador para así darles una digna despedida.

Era triste para la tripulación del [Wunder] pues lo único que podían hace era esperar a que todo se concretara.

Rei y Asuka habían podido enlazar su comunicación por unos cortos minutos con sus amados para por lo menos hablar un poco y pedirles lo inevitable, pues estaban preparando ya todo para el despegue.

La [Primera Elegida] mostraba una terrible expresión de tristeza pues no sabía siquiera si volvería a ver a Alex, eso le provocaba un terrible dolor. Hablaron por unos momentos para mientras que Rei mostraba una expresión de súplica mirando a lo lejos al transbordador mientras terminaban los arreglos.

-¿Tienen un plan? Dime que lo hay. –preguntó Rei por el comunicador del [Wunder], su voz sonaba dolida y triste. Esta parecía ser la despedida entre ambos, la chica no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus mejillas.

-No, no hay ningún plan. –habló Alex con tranquilidad desde el interior de su [EVA], además de inquietud sentía tristeza pues a él más que nadie le dolía irse de esa manera.

-Siempre hay un plan, tiene que haber uno. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí por favor dime. –pedía Rei pues no quería despedirse de su amado de esa manera tan dolorosa y sin poder ver su rostro.

Se sentía lastimada, perdieron esta batalla y no habría manera de que pudiera pelear sin poner su vida o de alguien más en riesgo. Ahora [Hydra] tomará el control de [NERV] y será invencible pues el obstáculo que eran los [Evangelion] ya están camino a Alchemor.

Peor aún, su amado y sus amigos se irían del planeta para que no pudieran causar problemas y eso le dolía más. No le importaba el mundo, sólo le importaba su amor y su hijo, no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma. Pudo ver a la distancia cómo el cohete empezaba a despegar, junto a su amado y su felicidad.

-Adiós Rei, cuídate mucho. –Alex se despidió mientras la nave tomaba altitud y llegaba hasta el cúmulo de nubes.

Shinji observaba cómo el [Wunder] ya se había alejado del lugar y cómo [Hydra] se había revelado como los ahora pertenecientes de [NERV]. Sintonizó el canal de comunicación con ella para por lo menos despedirse.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! –preguntaba la pelirroja, estaba molesta pero por dentro lastimada, ella tampoco quería ver a su amado esposo irse de esa manera.

-Es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, somos un obstáculo. Pero no te preocupes, solo asegúrate de que nuestro hijo crezca sano. –respondió dolido el Tercer Elegido por la comunicación del [EVA 01] mientras el cohete tomaba altitud.

-No me dejes de esta manera. Por favor no te vayas.

-Asuka, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

La nave tomó más altura alejándose del suelo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el propulsor primario se liberó, este cayó hacia el mar. La nave estaba saliendo de la atmósfera cuando…

Un avión Porta-[EVAS] volaba cargando al [Gipsy Danger], llevaba dos cañones cargados. Apuntó hacia la nave donde estaban los [EVAS] y disparó dos misiles [N2]. La explosión destruyó todo en la nave. Cuando se disipó la onda expansiva de la explosión no había nada más que humo y cenizas.

La esperanza de los justos, los defensores de los débiles. El equipo de los buenos ya no existía más. Muchos vieron la repentina explosión de la nave, varios lloraron a los caídos. Murieron como justos y mártires. El dolor de la gente aumentaba mientras su felicidad moría junto a su fe.

La más dolida era Rei. Su amado estaba muerto, estaba destrozada. Lloró, lloró como nunca en su vida. Su dolor incrementó en el momento en que los restos de la nave cayeron poco a poco y pudo ver un par de partes rojas con azul caer en picada hacia el mar.

Perdió sus razones para vivir, quien juró estar a su lado para siempre estaba hundiéndose en el fondo del mar. Su llanto fue tal que sus rodillas no resistieron y se hincó tapando sus ojos con sus manos. El dolor de estar sola era insoportable, pero el dolor de perder a alguien lo era aún más.

Asuka solo se limitó a mirar el mar. No lloraba, fue como cuando su madre murió. No fue abandonada, le arrebataron a su esposo. Cobraría venganza, contra aquellos que le arrebataron al padre de su hija. Esa era la noticia que Asuka tenía para Shinji, tendrían una niña.

Las dos primeras elegidas se limitaron a aceptar la cruel realidad, pero harían hasta lo imposible para dar una buena vida a sus hijos. Eso es lo que sus amados hicieron al pelear, eso es lo que harán.

Rei deseó ser como era antes. Aquella muñeca sin sentimientos que no mostraba interés por vivir o morir. Pero no podía estar sin sentir nada, al menos por el día sería la Rei Ayanami que era. Por las noches lloraría por su amado hasta quedar dormida, por ahora se limitó a manifestar sentimientos por última vez.

Hikari no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ver, el cohete donde su novio y sus amigos habían explotado en pleno vuelo de una manera horrible pues todo fue calcinado por el fuego de los misiles [N2]. La chica que en su momento fue presidenta de su clase y ahora ayudante de la [Comandante] de la antigua [NERV] mostraba un mirar dolido al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas expresando su profundo dolor.

Ahora sus esperanzas se habían esfumado a un par de kilómetros de la superficie del planeta, los héroes que alguna vez pelearon por salvar y proteger a la Humanidad habían desaparecido junto a las esperanzas de sus amadas.

La tragedia se había sembrado y más de uno sintió el deseo de venganza contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado de sus vidas.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de [NERV] el mago revisaba varios monitores conectados a varias cámaras de video, mostrando lo que los soldados nazis hacían con el cuartel, uno de ellos mostraba también cómo los [EVAS] eran enviados en aquel transbordador y momentos después cómo el cohete era destruido.

-Y así termina el capítulo de hoy… ¿A quién cojones le estoy hablando? Bueno chicos, espero que estéis preparados para vuestro regreso… porque se están rifando hostias y tenéis todas las papeletas. – decía cómico mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco, observando la explosión.

Ahora era el momento de vigilar a [Hydra] y mantenerlos alejados de Lilith y el mismo.

-Sus vais a cagá. – murmuró sonriendo colmilludamente.

XXXXX

En otra parte del mundo, para ser más exactos en el océano Pacífico, un enorme contenedor caía al mar, luego de unos momentos éste flotaba en dirección a una isla que estaba allí.

El [Mark 06] salió y el piloto de cabellos plateados divisó tierra firme, luego una turbina se encendió y cual lancha el contenedor de los [EVAS] empezó a moverse por el mar.

-Por ahora nos queda prepararnos y esperar. –miró los [EVAS] de sus compañeros y junto al [EVA 01] que se veía dañado, bajaron a las otras [unidades] a la playa.

Una vez que los cinco [Elegidos] bajaron de sus [EVAS] se quedaron con el [Plug Suit] puesto y luego de unos minutos encendieron una fogata.

-Esto se nos va a hacer eterno. – Masculló Touji – Espero que el mago haga su parte.

-Te puedo asegurar que [Hydra] no se acercará al [Terminal Dogma]. – sonrió Shinji.

-No se tu, pero visto lo que he visto… los pobres van a sufrir. – comentó burlesco Alex.

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras. [Hydra] se iba a cagar la pata abajo.

* * *

 **Erendir:** Bueeeeeno. No ha estado mal, ¿eh? En el próximo veremos cosas espero divertidas XD Alguien no sabe lo que se le viene XDDD

 **AlexMRC:** Dentro de poco sabremos cómo se las verán los de [Hydra] con el mago y cómo va a hacer para defender el cuartel de [NERV]. Agradecemos que les guste pues muchas cosas interesantes van a suceder después.


	10. Días Nublados en Pleno Sol

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: Creando un Destino Parte II**

 **Por AlexMRC**

Capítulo 7: Días Nublados en Pleno Sol

 **Evangelion, Pacific Rim, sus personajes e historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia fue escrita como medio de esparcimiento, no me demanden.**

 **.**

 _Días Nublados en Pleno Sol_

* * *

.

 _ **Kaiju: Japonés (Monstruo Gigante)**_

 _ **Jeager: Alemán (Cazador)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Encima de los cielos, en la cúspide de las nubes una curiosa nave de forma cetácea recorría el enorme horizonte. El AAA Wunder estaba en el cielo de un lugar bastante alejado de Japón, en medio del océano.

Cualquiera que tuviera el dinero y la suerte estaría disfrutando de estar en semejante fortaleza voladora, pero por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos hace menos de una semana las cosas no estaban para nada bien para algunos de los tripulantes.

-Ya hace cinco días que se fueron y apenas hasta ahora están haciendo el funeral. –dijo Misato con voz triste. Desde aquel día habían estado vistiendo de negro pues aún guardaban luto por los que cayeron aquel día.

El sol estaba deslumbrante y un aire fresco se sentía en la altura, las nubes estaban blancas y esponjosas pero eso no mermaba en lo más mínimo el dolor de aquellos que sufrieron la pérdida.

Desde el día en que los pilotos EVA cayeron ante el actual NERV, los miembros del antiguo formaron el actual WILLE, un organismo autónomo encargado de destruir a NERV y a los Jeagers. Se dispusieron a ser los nuevos justicieros a pesar de ser pocos.

Su misión actual cambió a deshacerse de la organización en la que alguna vez trabajaron. Incluso Misato y los altos mandos incluido Kaji se volvieron más serios.

Quienes mostraban apatía eran aquellos que eran más cercanos a los pilotos, una pelirroja y una peliazul mostraban terribles estados de ánimo.

En el caso de la pelirroja esta mostraba siempre un rostro triste y en el caso de la peliazul no mostraba emoción alguna, algunos decían que por las noches se encerraba en su alcoba y se escuchaban sollozos desde adentro.

En efecto así era, la esposa Ikari siempre estaba con un rostro deprimido y con la mirada baja, obviamente mantenían su salud pues estaban cargando a sus hijos, después de eso no se sabía.

El lugar estaba adornado de manera lúgubre, para ser exactos en donde cargaban a los aviones y las pistas de aterrizaje de éstos. Se escuchaban las trompetas despidiendo a los soldados y cinco banderas con los kanjis escritos de los nombres y colores que los identificaban de cada uno.

Una bandera de verde con morado y el nombre de Shinji Ikari.

Otra de Rojo y Azul con el nombre escrito de Alex Zokinami.

Otra de blanco y negro con el nombre de Touji Suzuhara.

Otra más de rosa y blanco además del nombre escrito de Mari Makinami.

La última bandera llevaba los colores azul oscuro y amarillo con el nombre de Kaworu Nagisa.

Las trompetas terminaron de sonar mientras que uno de los militares presentes saludó las banderas y con voz potente habló:

-¡Que sus labores sean ejemplo de honor y justicia, que nunca sean olvidados aquellos héroes que pelearon hasta el final por nuestro bienestar y paz!

Incluso el militar allí derramó un par de lágrimas por sus palabras, en efecto era Makoto Hyuga quien hablaba y despedía a los héroes.

-Una despedida triste, vaya ironía, el sol está resplandeciendo como nunca. –dijo Kaji con voz apagada observando detenidamente las banderas, ni siquiera un cuerpo estaba allí.

Misato volteó al cielo y observó las esponjosas nubes que flotaban alegremente en el cielo, una mueca de enojo se formó en ella pues perdió a sus hijos en tal acto, si tan solo no hubiera huido. Pero lo hizo para proteger a Asuka y a Rei, para mantener a salvo las vidas inocentes que crecían en ellas… no tenía opción.

-No puedo creerlo. –dijo Misato bastante dolida, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

A lo lejos la pelirroja derramaba numerosas lágrimas entre su llanto amargo mientras maldecía a los que le arrebataron a su esposo.

Su odio se había centrado en Hydra y en cuanto su hija naciera haría lo posible por darles una dolorosa y lenta agonía a los responsables de la muerte de Shinji.

Asuka realmente manifestaba su depresión pues por donde la veían pasar mostraba un rostro decaído y triste. Los lugares que estaba empezando a frecuentar eran los lugares alejados del Wunder, normalmente tenían una vista maravillosa del cielo.

Eso no menguaba ni un poco su dolor pero al menos hacía que su duelo fuera un poco más llevadero. Eran pocos los días que habían pasado desde que Shinji se fue pero la herida estaba muy abierta.

La alemana desde ese entonces había empezado a dejar de hablar con los demás, la alegría que la caracterizaba desde su boda había desaparecido. Incluso varios deseaban que por lo menos volviera a ser la alemana gritona y amargada que era antes.

-Es muy doloroso para ella. Asuka de verdad amaba a Shinji, ¿Verdad? –dijo Maya un poco triste hablando a la doctora Akagi, esta le miró con una mirada igual de deprimida y le corrigió.

-No, no es eso. Ella aún lo ama. –terminó Ritsuko para dirigir su vista a la alemana, sentir un dolor como el que ella mostraba era algo que no deseaba vivir. Admitía que no podía entender a Asuka en su dolor, de verdad que es amor lo que sienten esas dos pobres chicas.

Respecto a Rei, la pobre chica había llorado tanto aquel día que los que la vieron al día siguiente empezaron a creer que aquella vez había tirado sus emociones al caño.

Desde aquel fatídico día no mostraba ni un ápice de que hubo emoción o sentimiento alguno, ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de Alex y no quería saber ya de nada ni de nadie.

Nadie se le acercaba pues como no vivían en carne propia ese dolor no podían entenderla, así era mejor para ella. Prefería hacer su duelo ella sola además de ella sola criar a su hijo.

Se prometió a si misma que cuidaría de su hijo a pesar de todo lo que viniera sin importar nada y dando todo de sí. Su hijo crecería sano y salvo aunque la vida le viniera en ello.

Miró el dorado anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, tenía inscrito el nombre que ella desde hace semanas llevaba ya: Rei Ayanami Zokinami.

Dejó escapar una lágrima para mirar al cielo con melancolía, su rostro era una máscara de lo que realmente quería expresar. Su dolor la había llevado al punto en el que estaba cuando todo empezó.

Así fue como pasaron los de WILLE sus días de duelo, la alegría se había esfumado por completo y a pesar de que había mucho sol brillando en el cielo, para ellos eran días nublados y tristes.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras tanto en el Geofront, las cosas parecían ir a la perfección para los miembros de Hydra, los cuarteles ya habían sido adaptados para los soldados y para los técnicos de mantenimiento de los Jeagers.

Los sonidos de la maquinaria y los técnicos trabajando eran algo que al mandamás le hacía sentir bastante bien.

El comandante estaba en otra parte explicando que NERV era parte de las Fuerzas de Milicia y que ahora operarían desde las ramas de NERV de todo el globo para mantener "segura" a la gente del mundo.

Los soldados cambiaban los logotipos de NERV en el lema, pasó de ser el tradicional de la hoja a tener un reptil de tres cabezas y un lema que recitaba:

' _CORTA UNA CABEZA, Y DOS MÁS SURGIRÁN'_

El lema hablaba sobre las hidras, criaturas mitológicas con parentesco a los dragones. Reptiles gigantes de tres cabezas conocidos en la mitología antigua por el hecho de que al cortar una cabeza, dos más crecían para reemplazarla.

Este era un símbolo de que por más que intentaran destruirlos no lo lograrían, pues ellos regresarían más fuertes y de alguna manera significaba que eran invencibles.

Entre los soldados que estaban allí un grupo se encontraba hablando.

-Dudo que los del antiguo NERV se aventuren a venir aquí, no sobrevivirían sin los EVAS. –dijo uno de manera relajada siendo escuchado por otros tres nazis más.

-Eso es muy probable, tenemos una fuerza mayor. Recuerda que en un principio SEELE había hecho esos EVAS para ser más fuertes, que a diferencia de los que vencimos solamente eran prototipos.

Las palabras del soldado tenían sentido en cierta forma, cosa que alivió a los otros dos compañeros que estaban allí.

En otra parte cercana a donde los soldados se estaban hospedando los pilotos de Jeager platicaban de manera tranquila, casi todos, pues las reparaciones al Cherno Alpha eran algo que frustraba al joven Tendo Choy.

Roger observaba lo que alguna vez fue el hangar del EVA 01 y donde ahora se encontraba el Atom Charge de Mana.

-Kirishima, ¿Crees que en verdad se lo merecía? Creía que amabas a ese tonto, no pude conocerlo bien pero parece que no es muy hombre que digamos. –habló el joven alemán de manera relajada provocando que Mana endureciera su rostro.

-Ese idiota se merecía lo que le pasó y más, él no me aceptó en su vida y ahora pagó el precio. –escupió con rencor la castaña mientras que caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Realmente es una preciosura. –susurró Roger con perversión viendo la gran retaguardia de Kirishima, se volteó y se encontró con que Mana estaba detrás de él con una navaja.

-No me mires de esa manera si no quieres un agujero para respirar en el estómago. –amenazó de manera siniestra, Roger estaba asustado pero el muy desgraciado sabía disimularlo.

-Tranquila chiquilla, sabes que solo tengo ojos para Reina. –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Mana apenas lográndolo.

-Más te vale, pero no te creo mucho, no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Ayanami. –le dijo de forma retadora a Pentecost.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, vi algo extraño en esa chica, es todo. –dijo el alemán un poco molesto pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

-¿De qué demonios están peleando ahora ustedes par de imbéciles? –preguntó la rusa Caidanovski llegando a los hangares, la rubia estaba mirando con molestia a sus compañeros pilotos de Jeager.

-Nada que te interese Sasha. –replicó Roger con molestia siendo observado de manera asesina por la rusa.

-Tú siempre tan simpático Roger. –dijo de manera sarcástica la rubia para caminar por el pasillo.

-Yo me voy también. –dijo Mana antes de que Roger dijera otra cosa.

-Vaya humor que tienen esas dos. –se dijo a sí mismo el alemán mientras que seguía viendo al Striker Eureka.

Pudo recordar el dolor cuando estaba peleando con el mexicano, ¿Qué eran realmente los Jeagers? Sabía que antes fueron Evangelions pero… ¿De verdad esas bestias eran creación del hombre?

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues su amante estaba llegando al lugar.

-Hola amor, ¿Hay algo malo? –preguntó Reina de manera tranquila mirando al pelirrojo.

-Nada malo, en serio me gusta el nuevo cuartel. –respondió Roger centrando su mirada en la hermosura que estaba frente a él.

-A mí también me gusta, valió la pena lo que pasamos para conseguirlo. –dijo con tono seductor la mexicana para abrazar a su amante por la espalda.

-No lo dudo, lo único que resta por hacer es acabar con lo que queda de NERV, con eso Hydra no tendrá más obstáculos.

Ambos se fueron de ese lugar como amantes que eran, el cuartel que alguna vez fue de NERV se veía sombrío.

.

-XXXXX-

Mientras en el lugar que alguna vez fue de Misato Katsuragi, el ahora Líder Máximo de NERV-Hydra revisaba varios monitores y mapas con algo de molestia.

La causa de su malestar era que buscaba a los que escaparon en el Wunder, pero todo rastro de su existencia o su ubicación era nulo, pareciera que no existían pues los monitores no mostraban nada en absoluto.

-¡¿Dónde estás Katsuragi?! –exclamó enojado el Comandante Kowalski mirando con cólera los mapas.

Pensó que encontrarlos iba a ser fácil en un principio, debido a las señales que quedaban aún entre el viejo cuartel y el Wunder pero las cosas se complicaron pues el antiguo NERV se llevó la unidad original MAGI.

Sumando al hecho de que los EVAS también podían contactar al Wunder comenzó a creer que destruir los Evangelions junto a los pilotos era una mala idea pero sabiendo que esos niños eran muy queridos por Misato, la idea de saber que su Némesis está sufriendo le provocaba una inmensa satisfacción.

Volviendo al asunto de localizar a los sobrevivientes, era demasiado frustrante saber que estaban aún vivos y en alguna parte del mundo.

Otras de las situaciones que ocupaban la cabeza de Steven Kowalski era que aún necesitaban perfeccionar su cambio al Estado de Batalla.

Durante dos días enteros practicaron y practicaron provocando incomodidad en las personas, pues estas seguían en los refugios y no podían entrar en sus hogares pues los de Hydra se la pasaban subiendo y bajando los edificios.

Controlar una fortaleza era más difícil de lo que parecía, incluso el propio Kowalski se preguntaba cómo pudieron sobrevivir a los ángeles.

Hasta cierto punto las cosas iban a la perfección, lo único que restaba era ganarse la confianza del resto del mundo y deshacerse de las otras potencias para así Hydra ser la única y más poderosa de la Tierra.

.

-XXXXX-

Kaito Nakamura era un joven japonés con cierta descendencia china, desde niño siempre fue alguien respetuoso y valiente. Vivía muy tranquilo y feliz con su familia a pesar del Segundo Impacto pero un accidente en el edificio donde vivía le quitó a sus padres.

Desde entonces buscó mantener el honor de su familia adentrándose en el antiguo arte samurái, uno de sus pocos familiares lo llevó a vivir a Japón en una provincia alejada y solitaria.

Ese lugar fue su verdadero hogar, entrenó durante seis largos años junto a su tío y se volvió un formidable maestro de la espada.

La herida que se abrió con la muerte de sus padres ya estaba cerrada pero había quedado una cicatriz.

Esa marca residual le trajo muchos problemas con su tío, al grado de escapar de casa a los doce. Deambuló por las calles de Japón por un largo tiempo hasta que un grupo de mercenarios lo contrató por sus habilidades con la espada y su sigilo.

Mató a muchas personas viajando alrededor del mundo, adultos y ancianos, buenos y malos por igual.

Poco a poco su inocencia y su pureza se iba desapareciendo, cuando fue reclutado por Hydra ya se había deshecho de varios grupos terroristas y presidentes alrededor del globo.

Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre y ni siquiera tenía veinte años, buscaba honor en un oponente cuando él ni siquiera era digno de pelear contra alguien.

Quizá por esa razón quiso deshacerse de Shinji y de Alex, sus vidas habían ido encaminadas por la senda de la justicia pues salvar al mundo era demasiado envidiable.

Kaito consideraba a esos dos como dignos oponentes, no cualquiera rompía una espada progresiva de esa manera como la unidad 01. Los envidiaba incluso en la muerte, ellos murieron de manera honorable y como mártires.

-Ya no sé ni qué pienso, odio mi vida. –se dijo el japonés a sí mismo con cierto desprecio mientras miraba a los técnicos nazis reparar su gran espada tamaño Jeager.

.

-XXXXX-

Rei Ayanami estaba sentada en una habitación mientras observaba con expresión neutra las nubes.

-"Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara" –pensó para sí conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar al mismo tiempo que recordaba el cohete de los Evangelions siendo destruido por Hydra.

No expresaba nada, todo lo guardaba dentro de ella pues por alguna razón quería renunciar a todo, incluso sus sentimientos. Es el dolor de aquellos que pierden lo que más aman en el mundo.

Siguió observando las nubes tal como lo hacía en sus tiempos del colegio, con la diferencia de su gran vientre y su cabello ligeramente más largo.

.

-XXXXX-

En otra parte del Wunder cierta pelirroja caminaba con la mirada perdida y triste, su vista no estaba centrada en ninguna parte.

Su mente seguía perdida en aquel fatídico evento deseando que no hubiera sucedido.

Desde una distancia considerable, cierto joven de cabellos azabaches y piel blanquecina observaba con cierta curiosidad a la pelirroja. El joven se acercó con cautela y silencio a Asuka para ver su rostro, lo que encontró le dio un vuelco en el corazón pues vio su rostro destrozado y con varias lágrimas en él, sintió lástima y se ideó una manera de consolarla.

-Emm, hola señorita Langley. –habló con calma al joven llamando un poco la atención de la pelirroja, solo fueron un par de segundos y esta volvió a centrar su vista en el pasillo.

-No creo que llorar sirva de algo en un momento como éste. –insistió Musashi Tadamura, un técnico del sector 35 encargado de la reparación del EVA 02.

Desde hacía tiempo que el joven sentía cierta atracción por la pelirroja, con sus 17 años cumplidos trabajaba ya en un puesto como ingeniero. Su inteligencia le llevó a ascender puestos hasta salir de la universidad a los 15 años.

Cuando envió su solicitud a NERV fue aceptado por su brillante historial. Ciertamente estaba enterado del matrimonio de la alemana con el piloto del EVA 01 pero desde que supo lo de su muerte se dictaminó a conquistarla con el pretexto de darle consuelo.

Desde hacía cinco días que los pilotos se habían ido y desde entonces buscó una oportunidad para acercársele. Casi todos sus intentos fueron en vano pues no pudo lograrlo hasta ese día y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –se escuchó de la alemana, su voz estaba algo ronca. El joven trató de continuar.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –preguntó de nuevo Musashi con una ligera sonrisa.

-No hagas nada, vete. –le respondió fríamente la pelirroja, esta respuesta hizo tambalear un poco a Musashi pero él se determinó en no rendirse.

-Puedo acompañarte en silencio si quieres, así tal vez no te sientas sola. –continuó el joven pero no recibió respuesta de la pelirroja, se sintió un poco mal por eso pero le siguió de todas maneras.

.

-XXXXX-

En otra de muchas partes del AAA Wunder la ahora Comandante de WILLE miraba la seguridad de la nave con cierta tristeza y confusión.

-Ritsuko. –llamó Misato a su compañera, esta revisaba las redes seguras por las cuales comunicarse y cuando recibió el llamado se levantó para atender.

-¿Sucede algo Comandante? –cuestionó la doctora con cierta contemplación hacia la peli morada, de verdad que esa mujer quería a los pilotos.

-Dime la identidad de ese joven. –ordenó con seriedad apuntando al joven que seguía a Asuka, por lo que se notaba la pelirroja no tenía la menor intención de entablar conversación con él.

-Musashi Tadamura, 1.70 metros de altura. Con sus 17 años trabaja en uno de los sectores de mantenimiento del EVA 02… ¿Acaso viste algo malo en él? Es eficiente. –habló la doctora, Misato no le miraba pues estaba centrada en el chico. ¿Tenía alguna sucia intención con Asuka?

-Quiero que lo mantengan vigilado, si se sobrepasa con Asuka lo arrestarán. –ordenó de manera fría pero todo se compensaba con la mirada triste que mostraba.

Misato seguía observando al chico, ¿Estaba enamorado de Asuka? ¿Tan bajo cayó que esperó la muerte de Shinji para empezar con su jugada?

-No hay la más mínima decencia. –suspiró Misato para seguir con su vigilancia desde el Wunder.

.

-XXXXX-

Sasha Caidanovski siempre fue una niña buena, por lo general se esperaba que se convirtiera en una mujer de bien pero desde que su prometido falleció asesinado por la mafia, sus aspiraciones y su bondad simplemente se desvanecieron.

A sus cuatro años ya era una niña inteligente, la escuela nunca fue un problema para ella y sus padres le miraban con orgullo pues su retoño era el número uno de la clase.

En la primaria básicamente arrasó con los alumnos, apenas entró y su nombre ya estaba incluido en el cuadro de honor. Parecen ser exageraciones pero la rusa era casi una genio.

La secundaria en lugar de ser un tiempo de martirio y de fiestas fue de lo más provechoso, un año después salió y para los trece ya estaba en la facultad estudiando medicina, siempre fue su sueño ser una doctora.

En la facultad conoció a su primer y último amor, Richard Parr. Un joven ruso que a pesar de ser un par de años mayor se enamoró de ella, su noviazgo fue ejemplar.

Un año normal lleno de estudio y de citas, cine y cenas románticas. El chico era todo un conquistador y siempre sabía cómo hacer sentir especial a Sasha.

Un día como cualquiera decidieron planear su boda, durante la guerra de los Ángeles. A pesar de estar en peligro ellos decidieron unir sus vidas, lo único a lo que llegaron fue al compromiso.

Sasha se sentía feliz y maravillosa, nada de lo que hiciera el mundo le podría afectar mientras tenía a su prometido. Se le veía alegre durante ese tiempo pero desafortunadamente a cada cerdo le llega su San Martín.

Durante la planeación de la boda el joven Parr fue asesinado por un miembro de la mafia rusa, pues buscaba a su padre por una deuda pendiente y debido a su retraso en el pago tomaron la vida de su hijo.

Faltaba una semana para que Sasha se convirtiera en la Sra. Parr, su sueño se quebró por completo. Pareció que lo había superado rápido pero no fue así, se volvió arrogante y enojona, irrespetuosa.

Del padre no se supo nada más que su suicidio, de la madre de Richard, simplemente escapó. La joven no tenía ningún consuelo, fue entonces que decidió que no habría espacio en su corazón para la empatía.

Su carácter y su corazón se oscurecieron por el dolor que la cegaba cada vez más. Cuando supo sobre el Proyecto Jeager decidió entrar pues lo que quería era dejar su antigua vida y si la situación lo determinaba moriría, ya nada importaba.

-Puede que ya lo haya superado pero ya no me importa. –se decía a sí misma la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su cama, al agitar la blanca almohada encontró algo curioso.

Un largo cabello celeste.

.

-XXXXX-

Roger Pentecost siempre fue un niño consentido, su padre siendo el ahora más grande líder militar existente y él siendo piloto de la mayor arma de la Tierra; se sentía increíble.

Su infancia estuvo llena de lujos y consentimientos, sus padres seguían vivos, su madre estaba en Alemania viviendo tranquilamente recogiendo su habitación y su padre es el mismísimo Steven Kowalski, mejor dicho, Hannibal Pentecost.

Así como tal, no solo el nombre de las Fuerzas de Milicia Internacional era falso; también su líder tenía un nombre falso. El mundo lo conocía como Steven Kowalski, Comandante de NERV; pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que ese hombre era el líder máximo de Hydra.

Su familia fue puesta a cargo desde su tatarabuelo por el mismísimo Hitler en carne y hueso. Un gran honor para su familia, Roger era de esos presumidos orgullosos que no tenían la menor pizca de humildad.

Siempre fue un soberbio imbécil, las mujeres caían a sus pies y él sin rechistar aprovechaba. Un completo pervertido, además de conocer varias técnicas de seducción que no cualquiera podía resistir.

Un día cualquiera fue llevado a México pues necesitaban algunos recursos, fue allí que conoció a su actual novia, Reina Suarez. Ambos con la maldad en la sangre se sintieron atraídos mutuamente en un lazo de lujuria y degeneración.

No estuvieron juntos ni tres días y ya se revolcaban en la cama como fieras hambrientas. De esas relaciones que no suelen funcionar.

Cada noche que ellos estaban juntos terminaban desnudos y enlazados carnalmente, la sensación del sudor en su piel y el aroma a sexo eran igual que una droga para el pelirrojo.

Incluso ahora el chico miraba a otras mujeres para un posible harem, aquel día con verla sintió un remezón en el cuerpo. Una chica de ojos rosas y cabello azul alborotó por completo sus hormonas.

Rei Ayanami era a sus ojos una diosa, si no fuera porque fuera a tener un hijo con aquel estúpido, Zokinami. Recordar a la peliazul provocaba que su temperatura corporal se elevara a extremos inimaginables, el sólo imaginarse a esa mujer bailando en su entrepierna le provocaba una excitación enorme.

Ahora que lo recordaba bien, ese tal Zokinami fue novio de Reina. Hasta la novia le ganó desde antes, su estúpida creencia era que si él acabó con Reina después que dejó a Alex; quizá tendría a Rei ahora que el mexicano estaba muerto.

Fue en ese momento que recordó a la perfección el apellido Zokinami, estaba tachado como **'Buscado'** en los registros de Hydra por su participación en los eventos de aquella "guerra civil" mexicana.

-Voy a encontrarte Ayanami, con ese mexicano idiota fuera del camino serás completamente mía. Te guste o no. –terminó el alemán con una sonrisa degenerada mientras degustaba una copa de vino.

.

-XXXXX-

En uno de los hangares de los Jeagers, el Comandante seguía revisando el proceso de mantenimiento que conllevaba un Jeager.

Frente a él se alzaba el enorme Striker Eureka, antes visto como el EVA 04, una unidad hecha con el núcleo del cuarto ángel. Un EVA fuerte y poderoso en todo sentido, una obra maestra.

¿Quién habría pensado que ellos ganarían? Unos pocos movimientos más y el mundo entero sería suyo, lo que restaba era deshacerse de unos pocos más para que Hydra tuviera al mundo en sus manos.

Aún recordaba la junta que tuvo con los miembros de las Naciones Unidas.

.

(Flashback)

En una enorme sala de juntas, los hombres más poderosos del mundo discutían sobre la situación que acontecía.

Varios de los presentes allí eran ancianos, otros eran mandatarios más jóvenes. Todos de distintas razas y nacionalidades pues representaban a sus continentes y naciones con orgullo.

En el centro de los asientos se apreciaba el logo de NERV, sentado en aquel asiento Steven Kowalski hacía acto de presencia.

-Nos sentimos satisfechos de que se deshiciera de la ex Comandante Katsuragi, ojalá que guarde bien el puesto que le hemos encomendado. –habló uno de los ancianos trajeados para luego dar un sorbo a su café.

-Yo me siento satisfecho de igual forma señores, la eliminación del antiguo NERV y de los Evangelion fue una tarea por mucho difícil. Me halaga recibir su aprobación señores. –decía de manera fingidamente respetuosa el nazi mientras sonreía y reclinaba sus codos en la mesa.

-Aunque el detalle de destruir los EVAS, fue algo muy precipitado. –mencionó otro de los ancianos jugando con su lápiz.

-Nos habrían sido de mucha utilidad, se les asignarían nuevos pilotos y estarían funcionando para las Naciones Unidas. –complementó uno más joven que los otros dos mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-Fue por esa razón que me deshice de los pilotos y los EVAS, no quería provocar discordia por la propiedad de los Evangelion así que no me quedó opción. –se defendió Kowalski mostrando su autoridad y seriedad ante los presentes.

Todos empezaron a mirarle con cierta duda, el hombre no se inmutó. Luego de unos minutos más la junta ya había terminado.

(Fin flashback)

.

-Pronto Hydra estará en la cima, el único obstáculo que me queda es Misato y los dos EVAS restantes. Mientras tengan con qué pelear hay riesgo de que ganen. –habló el Comandante mientras seguía supervisando el mantenimiento del Jeager.

.

-XXXXX-

De nuevo en el Wunder, el joven técnico Musashi Tadamura estaba recostado en su cama. Miraba lo que llevaba en sus manos y era la invitación a la boda de Asuka, sus ojos no se centraban en la invitación en sí.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el par de ojos azules de la pelirroja, en sus labios rosados y carnosos además de su perfecto cabello de fuego.

-Dentro de poco verás que yo soy digno de ti, tal como tú deseabas. –habló el técnico para dormirse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bien, bien, esta historia está llegando a sus rectas finales y realmente me duele decirlo. En un principio este fic iba a terminar con el último ángel, pero en el tiempo que estuve ausente y en lo que escribía el episodio 9 me dieron ganas de más.**

 **Entonces, por esa razón dividí el fic en dos partes; la primera que narraba la Guerra de los Ángeles desde el quinto y el arribo del mexicano hasta ahora, la Guerra de los Titanes; donde el más grande de sus enemigos aparece desde la oscuridad cuando los protagonistas creían estar felices.**

 **He de anunciar que el crossover acabará cuando este fic termine, desafortunadamente. Por lo que he estimado aún quedan varios capítulos por lo que el final del crossover será cuando acabe éste, con su respectivo epílogo claro.**

 **Por el asunto de irme o quedarme, es claro que me quedo, he visto que hay más autores por estos lados y me da gusto eso. Ojalá en una de esas volvamos a ver a Jiraiya por estos lados aunque bueno… quien sabe.**

 **Duele en verdad saber que una historia tuya está llegando a su final, planeo otra continuación pero ya es demasiado, algo como un '15 años después' donde los hijos de los pilotos viven la adolescencia de manera común con sus triángulos amorosos y noviazgos inestables. De verdad creo que con terminar esta historia me basta y continúo con las demás que llevo.**

 **¿Aprenderé algún día a escribir LEMON? No lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Gracias a aquellos que han leído esto, ahora paso a responder los comentarios:**

 **Guest: Gracias de nuevo, sep, me ha salido un episodio muy largo en el anterior. Me siento satisfecho que esté contento por la forma en que he llevado el fic, es un poco corto esto y vaya que he hecho una locura con el comandante de los Jeagers jeje. De nuevo gracias y ojalá que le guste este episodio.**

 **Jpaolafp1200:** **Wow, me sorprende que te leyeras la primera parte. Además de ser seguidor de Erendir y pues bueno, ya te he aclarado algunos puntos sobre el crossover que por el momento no he de mencionar a causa de SPOILER jaja. Sí, planeé el retiro de nuevo pero como verás sigo aquí para servirles; ojalá te guste esta continuación ya que por el momento el crossover esperará, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Sin más que decir saludos y nos leemos.**


End file.
